O Príncipe Mestiço
by Roxane Norris
Summary: Esta fic foi feita para o SNAPEFEST 4. Será que Snape nunca viveu uma grande paixão? Ou será que o destino sempre tramou contra o Mestre de Poções? REVIEWS PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

Nome da Fic: O Príncipe Mestiço 

**Autor: **Roxane Norris

**Personagens: **Severus Snape / Personagem Original

**Censura: **PG - 13

**Gęnero: **Drama

**Spoilers: **De todos os livros

**Desafio: **Nenhum

**Resumo: **A vida de Severus Snape a partir do momento em que se torna Professor de Poçőes em Hogwarts, e seu envolvimento com uma aluna.

**Agradecimentos:** à minha beta amada Andy GBW, a Mary, do Beco Diagonal, que me inspirou a escrever essa fic.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e seus personagens săo de propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros, Scholastic e Bloomsbury, entre outros. Ou seja, quase o mundo todo, menos eu.

**Notas: **Esta fic faz parte do SnapeFest 2006, uma iniciativa do grupo SnapeFest, e está arquivada no site

CAPÌTULO I

... "Aos dezenove dias do corrente mês, foram mortos o Sr. e Sra. Brown. Apesar de trouxas, eram muito conhecidos na comunidade bruxa por seu trabalho junto ao Ministério da Magia, já que este era Primeiro Ministro da Inglaterra. Investiga-se o envolvimento de Comensais da Morte, pois sem poupar quaisquer esforços, empenhou-se, a polícia londrina, na busca dos mesmos."

... "– Não me surpreende saber que Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado tenha feito tal atentado. Joseph não mediu esforços em nos ajudar quando procurado por mim e posto a par dos últimos acontecimentos em nossa sociedade. Muitas dessas tragédias repercutiram com crimes insolúveis ou calamidades entre a sociedade trouxa - citou Milicent Bagnold, Ministro da Magia. - Infelizmente, perdemos um grande colaborador nestes tempos tão sombrios."

... "A Sra. Dibgy desapareceu ontem após ter saído do famoso bar 'Cabeça de Javali.' Quem souber seu paradeiro favor entrar em contato com a seção Bruxos Desaparecidos, situada no Ministério da Magia. A família agradece qualquer informação."

Fonte: " PROFETA DIÁRIO "

O correio matinal mal tinha chego, Ravena ainda desembrulhava sua correspondência quando foi chamada na sala do diretor da escola. A menina de quatorze anos prontamente se levantou e seguiu a mulher alta, com um traje verde-esmeralda, que havia lhe transmitido o recado.

As duas caminharam em silêncio através de corredores decorados com quadros e tapeçarias em quase toda a extensão das paredes. Pararam ao fim de um corredor onde uma enorme gárgula de pedra se erguia majestosamente. A mulher mais velha, que também usava um enorme chapéu pontiagudo verde, falou:

– Delícia Gasosa - e imediatamente a gárgula, como se tomada por vida, saltou para o lado dando passagem a uma escada de pedra. - Por favor, srta. Brown, o diretor a espera - e dando meia volta, se retirou.

Ravena começou a subir as escadas sabendo exatamente o que iria encontrar no final. Perdera a conta de quantas vezes já entrara ali desde que começara a escola, quatro anos atrás. Lembrava como se fosse ontem, tudo era estranho e novo. De onde vinha, nenhuma daquelas coisas fariam o menor sentido, mas desde que entrara em Hogwarts, sua vida mudara por completo. Ela não era mais a proeminente filha do Primeiro Ministro Britânico, era apenas Ravena Brown, e fosse o que fosse no outro mundo, ali era reconhecida por sua inteligência.

A Srta. Brown era uma das melhores alunas de Hogwarts, pena seus pais serem trouxas, diriam alguns, mas ela não se importava, preferia estar ali a ser paparicada em seu mundo. Ali seria reconhecida por seus esforços, e não por uma conta bancária ou um almoço com a Rainha.

Ela devia muito ao prof. Dumbledore, o diretor da escola, que fora quem conseguira, a muito custo, que seus pais a deixassem ir estudar lá. O diretor era como um segundo pai para Ravena, ela praticamente lhe devia a vida, caso contrário, estaria em algum internato com meias até os joelhos e aturando sandices. Não, decididamente ser bruxa foi a melhor coisa que lhe acontecera. Nunca se sentira parte daquele mundo fútil em que vivia. Depois, quando começou a fazer coisas que eram inexplicáveis, a coisa piorou.

Refletindo melhor ao chegar ao topo da escadaria, percebeu que seus pais haviam cedido muito rápido ao destino que Dumbledore anunciara a eles. Talvez as "coisas estranhas" que Ravena fazia tivessem literalmente carimbado seu passaporte para Hogwarts. Encontrara ali seu verdadeiro lar, e nunca duvidou disso desde que passou pelas portas do Salão Principal. Então, a porta a sua frente se abriu, dando lugar a uma atmosfera acolhedora. Mais paredes apinhadas de quadros de pessoas que se mexiam a todo instante, o que há muito deixara de ser novidade para Ravena.

– Entre, senhorita Brown - uma voz ecoou pelo escritório. - Sente-se, por favor.

– Bom dia, professor - disse a menina sorridente sentando-se em frente a uma escrivaninha de madeira cheia de papéis e vários outros itens de decoração.

O escritório era apemas iluminado por um archote, fazendo com que o lado oposto ao de Ravena permanecesse numa penumbra, de onde emergia para a mesa uma figura de longa barba branca com vestes de um azul turquesa intenso e, finalizando, os oclinhos meia-lua acima do nariz. Este era Alvo Dumbledore, o diretor da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, e a quem Ravena devotava grande respeito e admiração. Ele se aproximou da mesa como se flutuasse e, com a voz serena, falou:

– Ravena, a chamei aqui porque tenho algo a lhe dizer, e justamente por ter tanto apreço por você, essa tarefa se torna a cada minuto mais penosa - disse-lhe ele. - Conheci seus pais há quinze anos precisamente, quando você ainda nem era nascida - ele parou, encarou-a. A expressão no rosto da menina era de total espanto.

Já tivera várias entrevistas com o diretor, e era a primeira vez que o ouvia falar com tal intensidade da amizade com seus pais. É claro que Ravena sabia que haviam se conhecido quando o Ministro da Magia apareceu para seu pai, no primeiro mandato deste como Primeiro Ministro Britânico. Dumbledore acompanhou o Ministro nessa ocasião, depois aconteceram outras visitas, que passaram a se intensificar nos últimos anos e estreitaram de vez a amizade entre os dois. No último ano antes de Ravena entrar para Hogwarts, não houve uma semana na qual não recebessem o diretor em sua casa.

Quando levantou seus olhos para o rosto do diretor, Ravena pode perceber que estava mais cansado e pálido do que de costume. Seus pequenos olhos verdes encontram os penetrantes olhos azuis do professor atrás dos oclinhos de meia-lua, e a voz dele soou impregnada de sentimentos:

– Sabe, senhorita, quando convenci seus pais a deixarem–na vir para Hogwarts, tinha certeza de que daria uma excelente bruxa. Nunca conheci ninguém com tantos talentos que nascesse trouxa, por favor não me leve a mal, sim? Você é uma exceção à regra, me orgulho imensamente de tê-la em meu quadro discente. Tenho certeza que fará grandes coisas, mas nesse momento, Ravena, a coisa com a qual mais me preocupo é prendê-la à promessa de que, seja o que for que eu lhe diga nos últimos minutos de sua visita, você não deixará esta escola... Promete?

A menina assentiu com a cabeça com a expressão mais preocupada do que antes, seu coração começou a dar pulos e sua respiração se alterou. Porém, apesar de toda aquela tensão no ar, a voz que lhe chegou até os ouvidos era calma e pausada, como se escolhesse cada palavra e dosasse a intensidade de seus efeitos. E se isso fosse verdade, o que estava para ser dito era terrivelmente doloroso para a garota. De um salto pôs-se de pé, e mais do que rápido, as palavras saíram de seus lábios:

– Professor, o que aconteceu aos meus pais? - Não havia medo naquele olhar, apenas uma infinita tristeza como se já soubesse o que iria ouvir...

– Sinto muito pelo que vou lhe dizer e pelo sofrimento que vou lhe causar, mas, infelizmente, Ravena, nem sempre poderei impedi-la de sofrer. Seus pais foram mortos ontem à noite.

O Diretor a fitava, enquanto grossas lágrimas caíam em pares do rosto da garota. Se põs de pé indo até ela, e os braços se abriram, envolvendo-a num abraço paternal. Por último, ele disse:

– Fique tranqüila. Sei que não possui parentes próximos. Hogwarts será sua casa agora, e tenho certeza que no momento não poderia achar lugar melhor. Estaremos sempre aqui para quem nos procurar. Agora, você voltará ao seu mundo, sua presença é esperada no funeral amanhã, e um auror destacado pelo Ministério irá acompanhá-la disfarçado, está bem? Temos sérias desconfianças que seus pais foram mortos por ordem de Lord Voldemort.

Ravena ainda estava tonta com os acontecimentos, e todas essas informações giravam ao mesmo tempo em sua cabeça. No momento, ela precisava encher seus pulmões de ar puro. Seguiu para a porta do escritório, e a voz do diretor ainda a alcançou:

– Não se esqueça de que me fez uma promessa, Ravena. Eu a espero aqui amanhã!

A porta se fechou atrás dela.

Conforme o combinado com o diretor, um auror acompanhou Ravena durante todo o processo doloroso ao qual a menina se viu submetida. Apesar daquele mundo já não significar muita coisa na vida da menina, a falta dos pais era dolorosa. Seus olhos iam grudados no vidro da limusine, a chuva batia contra ele fazendo com que ficassem embaçados. O carro percorreu Londres e levou-a até sua antiga casa. Depois de todas as providências tomadas, ela refez o caminho que a levaria de volta para Hogwarts. O auror ao seu lado já não parecia tão incomodado com as roupas de trouxa que vestia, mas Ravena achava que, assim como ela, ele também ficara feliz de estar indo embora daquele mundo.

Ao chegar à escola, Rita a esperava. Rita Skeeter era sua melhor amiga, chegaram juntas a Hogwarts e desde então se tornaram inseparáveis. A amiga quisera acompanhá-la, mas Dumbledore não achara bom expor as duas meninas; já era imprudente Ravena ir, mesmo contando com a proteção do Ministério. A série de ataques a trouxas e bruxos estava aumentando consideravelmente nos dois mundos. O Ministério da Magia tinha empenhado todo o seu quadro de aurores atrás de Comensais da Morte.

Apesar de todos esses esforços por parte do Ministério, a guerra que antes era velada, ganhou contornos mais definidos e alcançou maiores proporções. Voldemort parecia exercer uma estranha fascinação sobre os seus comandados, e com isso também aumentava o número de bruxos a seu serviço. A caça aos Comensais tornou-se implacável, muitos bruxos foram presos. Isso também criou um grande problema para o Ministério, pois muitos destes bruxos alegavam que só obedeciam as ordens de Você-sabe-quem por estarem sob efeito da Maldição Império. Os julgamentos também se tornavam mais extensos, porque era difícil de se provar que tais bruxos agiam sem estarem dominados por qualquer feitiço.

Cada vez mais, as pessoas evitavam sair de casa no mundo trouxa, enquanto, no mundo bruxo, famílias inteiras cercavam suas casas de feitiços para se protegerem. Havia uma preocupação dos pais em deixarem seus filhos a salvo, e Hogwarts era perfeita para isso. Com a proximidade das festas de fim de ano, muitos pais preferiram manter seus filhos na escola, afinal, não havia lugar mais seguro no mundo, e com as manchetes do "Profeta Diário" revelando mais mortes e desaparecimentos, era a melhor alternativa.

A escola nunca estivera tão cheia na noite de Natal. Apesar da ameaça crescente lá fora, a atmosfera em Hogwarts parecia alheia. Ravena e Rita estavam justamente comentando sobre esse assunto, quando Dumbledore começou seu discurso antes da ceia.

– Meus caros alunos e professores.- Ele estava sobre o púlpito, e seus olhos azuis brilhavam atrás dos oclinhos de meia-lua. - Fico feliz por podermos estar juntos numa data como essa, porém, é inevitável que reflitamos sobre o motivo real que nos une aqui nesse momento. Não há na realidade o que se comemorar; a nossa luta ainda está longe do fim. É por isso que peço a todos vocês, que se encontram aqui protegidos, que façam desse elo mais um motivo de união. Somente essa força pode derrotar o que nos espera lá fora. - E como se penetrasse em cada mente ali presente, continuou: - Não importa que tenhamos pensamentos diferentes ou origens distintas. O objetivo de cada um e de todos, hoje, é o mesmo: combater as forças das trevas. Vocês estão aqui longe de suas famílias pelo receio que elas sentem em tê-los ao alcance desse mal. Hogwarts sempre estará aqui para quem procurá-la, mas ficaremos felizes em podermos contar com todos, para que mais pessoas possam desfrutar dessa harmonia que hoje estamos tendo aqui. - E encerrou dizendo: - Que venha o banquete.

Apesar do tom duro do discurso, uma chuva de aplausos irrompeu o ar. Em seguida, uma profusão de pratos diversos desfilava diante dos olhos dos alunos. Rita virou-se para Ravena e disse:

– Sabe, Ravie - e se serviu de um pedaço de perdiz –, papai e mamãe preferiram que eu ficasse aqui por causa de Dumbledore. Disseram que Você-sabe-quem não ousaria atacar a escola tendo ele como diretor.

– Seus pais estão certos, Ri e - olhou para a mesa dos professores. - Dumbledore é um grande bruxo. Eu não acho que Voldemort... - e dizendo isso provocou um desconforto na amiga. - Você sabe que não me incomodo de dizer o nome dele, acho que o medo de pronunciá-lo o faz ganhar mais força. Acho que Ele não gostaria de um embate com Dumbledore agora. - fitando o rosto assustado da amiga, concluiu: - Quer saber? Voldemort não chegou ainda ao ápice de seu poder e temo por isso!

– Admiro sua coragem em falar o nome dele assim. - A amiga a encarou. - Eu não gosto de pronunciar esse nome. Não sei, parece o indício de um mau presságio, não é?

– Não. Acho que as pessoas temem aquilo que não conhecem - disse servindo-se de pudim. - O que na realidade não é o caso. Sabemos exatamente quem ele é!

Elas terminaram a conversa por aí, acabaram a refeição e dirigiram-se para a sala comunal da Grifinória. Não tocaram mais no assunto e foram se deitar.

Levando-se em conta todos os acontecimentos que surgiram ao longo dos meses seguintes, o ano letivo acabou sem maiores problemas. Rita foi para casa, enquanto Ravena ficou na escola. Dumbledore a chamou, certo dia, para uma conversa em seu escritório, e como sempre, Ravena se dirigiu ao corredor onde a enorme gárgula de pedra guardava a entrada da sala do diretor. Subiu as escadas e bateu na porta. Lá dentro uma voz ordenou:

– Entre, senhorita Brown.

Dumbledore estava de pé ao lado da lareira e virou-se ante a entrada da menina. Indicou-lhe a cadeira em frente a sua mesa e sentou-se também.

– Ravena, eu a chamei aqui porque esse ano você prestará, como já deve saber, o exame para os N.O.M.s. Sei que você possui um leque vasto de opções para escolher uma carreira, já que tem notas excelentes em todas as matérias. Por isso mesmo, gostaria de debater esse assunto com você antes que tenha a entrevista com a prof. McGonagall e faça a sua opção.

– Bom, professor - disse-lhe escolhendo as palavras -, gostaria muito de ser auror. E tendo em vista minhas notas e o que está acontecendo, tenho certeza de que é uma opção muito válida. O que o senhor acha?

– Acho que sua escolha é bem acertada, e, se me permite, madura. - Fitou-a através de seus oclinhos. - Para ser sincero, senhorita, não esperava outra atitude de sua parte. Você tem me surpreendido a cada dia; acredito que dará uma excelente auror. Fico muito feliz com sua escolha. Falarei com a prof. McGonagall e, quando chegar a hora, prometo que empenharei esforços junto ao Ministro.

– Obrigada, senhor - e sorrindo-lhe -, fico feliz que aprove. Sabe como o considero, não é mesmo?

– Sim, senhorita. Agradeço sua afeição - e retribuiu o sorriso. - Infelizmente, terei que lhe pedir desculpas, mas tenho que me ausentar no momento.

– Sim, claro, professor. - E dizendo isso, se levantou e foi em direção da porta, olhou para trás e viu o diretor desaparecer nas chamas verdes da lareira.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO II

O quinto ano em Hogwarts começou atribulado, tantas mortes acontecendo, mas os alunos estavam salvaguardados dentro do castelo. Ravena e Rita tiveram suas respectivas entrevistas com a diretora da Grifinória, Minerva McGonagall. E como Dumbledore já antecipara para a professora, Ravena confirmou sua opçăo pela carreira de auror. Estava, entăo, tudo acertado, ela precisava apenas manter suas boas notas, o que năo consistia em esforço algum. As duas amigas viviam estudando juntas, na biblioteca ou na sala comunal. A chegada dos exames, ao invés de enervá-las, como aconteceu com os outros alunos, acabou por gerar apenas a expectativa comum de qualquer aluno bem aplicado. Outro ano chegara ao fim, porém, as coisas que aconteciam ao redor da escola se tornaram mais assustadoras e acabavam por contaminar o ambiente dentro dela. O clima de tensăo estava instaurado em todas as esferas do mundo mágico.

Apesar de năo sair de dentro da escola durante o verăo, Ravena recebia todas as correspondęncias de Rita, e lia o jornal todos os dias. Era notório que todos os esforços empreendidos pelo Ministério năo estavam surtindo o efeito esperado, para ela isso se resumia no simples fato de que o próprio Ministério estaria infiltrado com agentes inimigos.

Já estava quase começando o novo ano letivo quando Ravena recebeu suas notas de N.O.M.s. Ela havia conseguido um ótimo resultado e esperava ansiosamente que Rita também obtivesse. A resposta veio no mesmo dia em uma mensagem da amiga dizendo que também fora aprovada. Ravena procurou falar com Dumbledore, mas nas últimas semanas ele se ausentava constantemente da escola.

O sexto ano começou, e com ele, uma onda de assassinatos de aurores. Todas ilustradas nas páginas do "Profeta Diário". O Ministério continuava prendendo Comensais e enviando-os para a prisăo de Azkaban, que ficava numa ilha e era guardada por dementadores. Seres estes que estavam entre as piores criaturas existentes no mundo e viviam das piores lembranças das pessoas. Quando um preso era condenado a levar um beijo de um dementador estava fadado a se tornar um ser inanimado, pois sua alma era sugada, assim sendo, Azkaban era o pesadelo na vida de qualquer bruxo, mesmo sendo ele um Comensal da Morte. Entăo, muitos deles năo resistiam e delatavam seus companheiros, ou ficavam definitivamente malucos.

Rita estava sempre excitada lendo todo o jornal. E particularmente naquele dia resolveu transcrever, na íntegra, toda a matéria que havia lido sobre os comensais, no meio da aula do professor Binns. Como a aula era monótona, Ravena năo se opôs em ouvir a amiga, sabia o quanto isso significava para Rita. O sinal indicando o fim da aula soou, e ambas desceram as escadas em direçăo ao salăo principal onde almoçariam.

Após o final da refeiçăo, Ravena subira para falar com a professora Minerva a respeito de um trabalho quando, entrando no escritório da professora, notou a presença do diretor e de mais um homem que devia estar lá pelos seus quarenta anos, tinha cabelos castanhos claros e um rosto coberto de cicatrizes. Deteve-se por alguns segundos antes de demonstrar sua presença, já que eles năo pareciam tę-la visto. O homem das cicatrizes estava falando, e Ravena pode ouví-lo dizer.

– Precisaremos achar uma nova sede para a Ordem, Alvo - e o diretor assentiu com a cabeça.

– Sim, Alastor, eu concordo, contudo, creio que devemos discutir isso em outra oportunidade, pois nossa conversa năo é mais sigilosa - e virando-se para onde Ravena permanecia de pé, completou -, boa tarde, senhorita Brown.

– Boa tarde, professor. Desculpe-me, năo tive a intençăo de incomodar - e indicando a porta, continuou -, a porta estava aberta e...

– Acalme-se, Ravena - disse ele sorrindo bondosamente. - Tenho certeza que muito breve poderemos contar com a senhorita em nossa pequena organizaçăo. E ouso dizer ainda que nos será de grande valia. Por hora é melhor que nos retiremos, creio que deseja tirar alguma dúvida com a professora Minerva, năo?

– Sim... - retribuiu-lhe o sorriso sem fazer qualquer pergunta. Os dois homens se retiraram e Ravena se dirigiu até a mesa onde explicou sua dúvida a professora.

Durante o restante do ano letivo, ela năo teve outro contato com o diretor. Porém, os jornais năo paravam de publicar notícias sobre as mortes de aurores do Ministério. Torturas de bruxos e trouxas também se revelaram o prato principal de imensas matérias, que ilustravam as páginas do Profeta. Mesmo assim, apesar das inúmeras denúncias que pesavam sobre alguns bruxos, o Ministério encontrava dificuldades em comprová-las. E muitos Comensais deixaram de ser punidos como deviam.

_"Apesar das várias denúncias contra o Comensal Severo Snape, o Ministro da Magia afirma que há provas suficientes e incontestáveis de que muito antes dessas denúncias virem a tona, o mesmo já năo se encontrava mais a serviço de Vocę-Sabe-Quem - disse Millicent Bagnold, Ministro da Magia. - O caso foi arquivado pelo Ministério desde que provas de sua inocęncia perante aos recentes acontecimentos foram-me entregues, e anexadas ao caso - continuou Bagnold. - Acho que ainda cabe aqui ressaltar que consideramos Severo Snape inocente das acusaçőes de homicídios aos quais outros Comensais estăo inteiramente envolvidos."_

_Fonte : "O PROFETA DIÁRIO"_

Era uma manhă fria, e sol palidamente entrava pala janela do dormitório. Ravena já estava acordada há algum tempo e esperava apenas que Rita fizesse o mesmo. Quando a amiga acordou, desceram rapidamente para o Salăo afim de que pudessem se juntar aos amigos da Grifinória e tomar o café da manhă. O correio matinal chegou, logo depois, fazendo cair no colo de Rita a ediçăo do "Profeta Diário". A menina começou a ler as manchetes e depois as notas internas. Ravena cutucou a amiga e mostrou as horas, já estavam atrasadas para a primeira aula. As duas correram pelos corredores até se depararem com a fila de alunos que se formava para entrar na aula de Feitiços. Ravena perguntou á amiga:

– Hoje teremos nossa primeira aula com o novo professor de Poçőes. Foi estranho ele năo estar na mesa de professores no banquete de Seleçăo ontem, năo acha Rita?

– Bom, sim.- e sorrindo para a amiga -, mas vocę terá sua curiosidade satisfeita daqui a algumas horas, e sinceramente, năo creio que isso vá interferir nos seus exames de N.I.E.M.s, năo é, Ravie?

– Năo, sei que năo! - e pensativa, completou: - Năo acho que sejam muito diferentes dos N.O.M.s, só teremos um pouco mais de matéria para estudar.

– Um pouco? - e sendo sarcástica, Rita disse: - Sabe, quando eu crescer quero ser igual a vocę, sua definiçăo de um pouco é muito abrangente para mim.

– Eu a ajudo, Rita, - disse retribuindo o sarcasmo da amiga -, năo deixaria uma criança desamparada. Agora, vamos! - e entraram na classe de feitiços, onde o professor Flitwick estava, como sempre, em cima de uma pilha de livros. Ele era mais baixo que qualquer aluno de onze anos que entrava na escola.

Ambas já haviam prestado exame de N.O.M.s, há dois anos atrás, época em que tiveram uma entrevista com a professora Minerva a respeito se seus interesses e aptidőes. Todos os alunos do quinto ano entrevistavam-se com o diretor de suas casas para discutirem a carreira que pretendiam seguir, e assim saber em quais N.O.M.S. precisaria obter boas notas. Ravena naquela época já decidira ser uma auror e tirara nada mais nada menos que sete E. E.s (Excede as Expectativas) e um O (ótimo) em Herbologia. Com essas notas era certo que poderia almejar a tăo sonhada carreira.

Este seria entăo o último ano de Ravena em Hogwarts. Somente os exames de N.I.E.M.s a separavam agora do Ministério e de sua carreira. Aliás, era tudo do que mais estavam precisando no Ministério com a grande caça aos Comensais, e as baixas grandes dos dois lados.

A menina de cabelos cacheados curtos loiros e imensos olhos azuis que estava, ao lado dela, contrastava com Ravena imensamente. Ravena tinha olhos verdes e longos cabelos negros cacheados. As duas amigas juntas formavam um quadro peculiar de opostos. Estavam sentadas para o almoço como sempre, quando Rita notou o olhar que a outra dirigia a mesa dos professores, e virando-se displicentemente para a amiga, disse:

– Ravena, por que vocę se importa tanto com quem é o professor se vocę conhece aquele livro e todas as poçőes de trás para frente? Nós, pessoas menos dotadas, é que devemos nos preocupar com essas mediocridades.

– Năo gosto quando vocę é sarcástica, sabia? Ou quando me eleva ŕ um patamar acima de todos.

– Vá, Ravena, foi uma brincadeira. Vocę sabe que é como irmă para mim, năo sabe? E o que os irmăos fazem? Espelham-se um no outro.

– Está bem, Rita! - e levantando-se disse: - Vou para biblioteca exercitar meus dons.

– Assim que acabar vou me encontrar com vocę - e sorriu para ela. - Năo posso perder uma aula sua.

Rita foi ŕ biblioteca algum tempo depois, atrás de Ravena. Assim que a encontrou foi logo despejando a novidade que a fez ficar com as bochechas rosadas pela corrida empreendida.

– Ravena, descobri o nome do novo professor de poçőes. Năo sei por que, mas tenho a impressăo de que já ouvi falar no nome dele... em algum lugar ... vamos, Rita pense menina... - e fez uma cara pensativa.

– Vamos, diga qual é? Vocę está fazendo tanto mistério que, quando chegarmos ŕs masmorras, năo precisará mais contar. Afinal, năo sei se percebeu, mas está quase na hora de irmos.

– Severo, Severo Snape. Sei que já ouvi este nome antes... .já sei... ele foi um Comensal da Morte, li nos jornais durante as férias.

– Ele é um Comensal ?

– Năo, Ravena, foi. Lembro de ter lido que o Ministério obteve provas incontestáveis de sua inocęncia ante as acusaçőes que lhe foram imputadas! - e fitando a amiga disse: - Olhe, Dumbledore nunca nos expôs a nenhum risco, certo? Năo o faria agora, năo é mesmo?

– Vocę deve ter razăo. Dumbledore năo colocaria uma pessoa que tivesse se aliado a Voldemort dando aula para nós, se ainda continuasse trabalhando para ele - e uma ruga de preocupaçăo passou pelo rosto da menina.

– Sabe, năo gosto quando vocę cita esse nome assim - recriminou Rita.

– Vamos Ri, o pessoal da Sonserina já está na porta - disse Ravena interrompendo o discurso que sempre a amiga fazia ao ouvi-la mencionar o nome do Lorde das Trevas, sem medo como todos estavam acostumados.

Ravena năo tinha medo nenhum de dizer seu nome, muito pelo contrário, pensava todos os dias que ele e seus fiéis seguidores é que deveriam ter medo dela quando fosse de fato uma auror. Năo permitiria que os assassinos de seus pais ficassem impunes e năo deixaria Voldemort destruir seu mundo.

A sala da masmorra era mal iluminada e fria, talvez por conta das pedras que revestiam as paredes. Rita e Ravena se sentaram logo ŕ frente. Passado uns cinco minutos que todos os alunos haviam chegado, uma lufada de vento invadiu a sala, as luzes diminuíram ainda mais e um vulto passou por entre as mesas. A capa negra farfalhava ao andar e o som dos passos era rápido e rígido. Por segundos, a turma toda prendeu a respiraçăo, como se de repente o ar lhes faltassem nos pulmőes. O ambiente parecia ter se tornado mais frio com a entrada do professor. Suas vestes negras, seus cabelos extremamente negros e lisos, mas bem cortados emoldurando seu rosto junto aos olhos também negros e o branco de sua pele contrastava com tudo formando um quadro soturno. A visăo era um tanto espectral, mas Ravena năo podia dizer que a simples presença daquele homem năo causara um calafrio em toda a classe, menos é claro, no pessoal da Sonserina. Uma coisa podia afirmar: aquela era exatamente a visăo que ela associava a um Comensal, o rosto tinha a dureza que pensava encontrar e aqueles olhos... eram extremamente penetrantes.

Quando ele falou, novamente a turma pareceu receber uma segunda onda de frio. A voz soou tăo fria e dura como o gelo.

– Năo permito brincadeiras em minha sala de aula ou que falem sem autorizaçăo - prosseguiu - e também năo espero que a maioria de vocęs entenda a sutileza que existe na arte de preparar poçőes - seguiu-se um silęncio, ninguém ousou perguntar nada. - Sou o novo professor de vocęs. Meu nome é Severo Snape, professor Snape - e continuou com seu tom frio -, soube que entre vocęs existe uma pessoa, que parece particularmente entender da minha matéria muito bem. Qual de vocęs é Ravena Brown?

Ravena parecia sido atingida por um feitiço "Petrificus Totalus", năo se movia, as palavras năo saíam... De repente năo conseguia se lembrar quem era. Foi um beliscăo de Rita em suas costelas que a fez sair de seu estado de transe, dando um salto na carteira.

– Senhorita Brown? - disse Snape.

– Sim, professor - respondeu meio insegura ainda.

– Soube também de sua aptidăo em outras matérias e que pretende se tornar uma auror. - disse num tom desprezível. - Contudo, esse ano, tenho a certeza que sua tarefa de tirar notas altas no N.I.E.M.s será redobrada - sorriu caustico. - Serei mais exigente do que estăo acostumados - e dando as costas para a menina apenas finalizou. - Pode se sentar.

Ravena năo acreditou no que ouvira e sem se sentar falou com uma voz furiosa:

– Está me ameaçando? Ou com medo de mim quando me tornar uma auror? Por que năo tenha dúvidas que vou ser! – seus olhos brilharam de ódio.

– Senhorita Brown, năo lhe dei permissăo para falar, ou dei? - seus lábios tremeram e um sorriso de sarcasmo iluminou seu rosto. - Sente-se, senhorita, e da próxima vez só abra sua boca se eu permitir, entendeu?

– Tem medo da verdade, professor? - Ravena falara isso com tal malícia, que Rita a olhou perplexa.

– Insolente! Vinte pontos a menos para Grifinória e uma semana de detençăo - e virando -, e rápido para sua mesa, ordenou. - Abram o livro na página 17. A senhorita também, senhorita Brown, ou será que se considera autodidata?

Enquanto falava isso seus olhos negros encaravam os de Ravena, como se vasculhassem sua alma. Ao final da aula, dirigiu-se a ela.

- Senhorita Brown, depois de amanhă, ŕs 19h30min, em minha sala. Avisarei a professora McGonagall.

Ravena năo respondeu, sua mente fervilhava. Deu as costas e se foi. Ela simplesmente năo acreditava, em seis anos de escola nunca cumprira uma detençăo. Nunca havia sido repreendida por nenhum professor, e aquele homem... aquele homem era um Comensal... Como Dumbledore podia ter posto alguém assim para lecionar em Hogwarts? Năo... aquele homem năo devia estar ali... năo devia!

De repente, a visăo de seus pais surgira depois de tręs anos em sua mente. "Năo", pensou Ravena, "Năo posso deixar que esses fantasmas voltem, năo ainda". Encontrou com Rita no caminho para a Sala Comunal, e a amiga perguntou:

– Ravena, onde vocę estava com a cabeça para responder daquela maneira? Vocę se esqueceu o que esse homem já foi?

Ravena passou por ela como um raio e respondeu rispidamente para a amiga:

– Ele vai ver que há mais maldade em mim.

Naquela noite, ela năo conseguiu dormir. A visăo do professor năo lhe saía da cabeça. Aqueles olhos negros... ela precisava falar com Dumbledore e iria fazer isso no dia seguinte.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO III

Rita e Ravena năo faziam as mesmas aulas naquele ano. Enquanto a amiga foi para aula de Aritmancia, Ravena dirigiu-se para a sala da diretora da Grifinória. Minerva McGonagall, que também era professora de Transfiguraçăo, e acumulava os cargos de diretora da Grifinória e de vice-diretora de Hogwarts na ausęncia de Dumbledore. Nas últimas semanas, a professora havia assumido várias vezes a funçăo de vice -diretora da escola, e Ravena desejava que, naquele dia, as coisas estivessem normais. O diretor tinha que estar em Hogwarts. Apesar disso năo a impedir de levar uma bronca por sua detençăo. Ela sabia, com toda a certeza, que McGonagall já estaria a par do assunto. Snape năo deixaria passar essa oportunidade, e o simples fato de pensar naquele nome já a deixava profundamente irritada. Ravena desceu pelo corredor a sua frente e parou diante de uma imensa porta de carvalho. Uma voz de mulher respondeu logo em seguida:

– Entre!

A professora estava sentada em frente a uma escrivaninha repleta de papéis e livros e parecia entretida em alguns documentos, que năo reparou em quem entrara. Quando Ravena parou bem próximo ŕ sua mesa, ela ainda revirava os papéis a sua frente, mas para sua surpresa o que Ravena ouviu foi:

– Senhorita Brown, em que posso lhe ajudar? - agora levantando os olhos para ela.

A menina se endireitou, como que tomada de surpresa.

– Professora, preciso falar com o diretor, ele está?- sua voz tinha um tom apreensivo.

– Sim, Ravena, ele está. Porém, será que eu mesma năo poderia resolver a questăo? - e a professora continuou: - Tem haver com a detençăo do professor Snape, năo?

Sua voz năo era reprovadora, mas algo lhe dizia que a professora estava ŕ beira de uma avalanche de palavras e tentava escolher quais usaria. Foi quando a voz da professora se fez ouvir novamente e ela teve a certeza de que demorara demais a responder.

– Năo entendo, senhorita, - disse-lhe retirando os óculos do rosto e encarando-a. - Em seis anos de escola nunca tive uma reclamaçăo a seu respeito. E de repente, no primeiro dia de aula do novo professor de Poçőes vocę o desacata duas vezes seguidas?

A professora definitivamente a inquiria e Ravena, por sua vez, năo sabia como tinha deixado chegar a tal ponto. Será que a professora acreditaria que simplesmente as palavras saíram sem que percebesse?

– Professora McGonagall, aquele homem é horripilante! - a simples lembrança do professor a deixava fora de si.

– Ravena, o que há com vocę? Nunca a vi falar assim de ninguém, quanto mais de um professor - o olhar da professora era penetrante. Ravena andou pela sala e năo se importando com que a professora pensaria dela, respondeu rispidamente.

– Ele é um Comensal! Como podem tę-lo admitido aqui? Será que năo percebem o mal que ele fará a todos nós?

Ao contrário do que previra, ela năo teve tempo de ouvir a resposta da professora. Uma voz mais grave soou atrás de Ravena, uma voz que ela reconheceria sempre.

– Minerva, por favor, nos deixe alguns minutos a sós - e meneou a cabeça.

A professora levantou e saiu obedientemente, no farfalhar das suas vestes verdes. Dumbledore agora estava parado na frente de Ravena. A menina năo o encarou, sabia que havia ultrapassado o limite da boa educaçăo com o tom que respondera a professora McGonagall. Devia desculpas aos dois, mas era verdade o que havia dito: "Como eles năo percebiam?", e foi tirada de seus pensamentos pela voz do professor.

– Sente-se, por favor - e com um gesto da varinha conjurou uma enorme cadeira perto de onde estava em pé. A menina sentou-se largando seu corpo num baque só. Seus olhos baixaram até o chăo e voltaram para encarar o professor. - Ravena - ele falou ainda encarando-a firmemente nos olhos - Sua reaçăo me surpreendeu. Pensei sinceramente que já tivesse superado a morte de seus pais ao longo desses tręs anos. Acho que me enganei. Exigi uma superaçăo muito rápida para uma menina de quatorze anos, năo? - e continuou. - Sabe, os velhos tendem a cometer esse tipo de erro... se esquecem as vezes como a juventude atropela seus próprios limites. Eu fiz com que vocę pulasse uma fase importante de sua vida, năo deixei que sofresse... e agora vocę está culpando outra pessoa por isso.

Ela năo conseguia pronunciar uma palavra, e uma profusăo de lágrimas rolavam de seus olhos. As palavras do diretor continuavam ecoando na sala

– Asseguro-lhe, Ravena, de que o professor Snape năo é mais um Comensal. Faz exatamente um ano que ele me procurou com o firme propósito de se dedicar a combater o Lorde das Trevas. E tenho que confessar, ele se arriscou muito durante o tempo que esteve trabalhando como agente da Ordem. Já lhe falei da Ordem, năo?

– Sim, professor - respondeu-lhe a menina contrariada. Havia algum tempo que Dumbledore contara a Ravena sobre a Ordem da Fęnix, foi justamente no dia em que prometera que năo deixaria escapar os culpados da morte dos pais dela. E com espanto ela arrematou: - Como pode chamá-lo para combater ao seu lado?

– Eu confio em Severo. Tenho provas suficientes para isso e que me bastam. Apresentei-as ao Ministério e concordaram comigo, inocentando-o das acusaçőes que lhe pesavam - o tom de sua voz agora era mais firme. Ravena ia falar, mas a um sinal do diretor se manteve quieta continuando a ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer. - Trouxe-o para cá a fim de que ficasse protegido enquanto estiver executando o papel que lhe pedi, assim como fiz com vocę quando a mantive em Hogwarts após a morte de seus pais. E antes que paire qualquer dúvida sua sobre ele... Snape năo matou seus pais, como vocę possa estar se perguntando. A responsável por isso foi Belatriz Lestrange, assim como por tantos outros assassinatos. Severo, Srta. Brown, nunca matou ninguém - e dando as costas para ela finalizou -, espero ter colocado uma pedra definitiva sobre esse assunto, Ravena.

Ela năo ousou encará-lo. Sentia o sangue borbulhar em suas veias, deu meia volta e saiu da sala em direçăo ao salăo Principal. Já era quase hora do jantar, e quem sabe, poderia ficar um pouco sozinha antes de Rita chegar. "Ele me tratou como uma criança mimada!", e virando o corredor "E foi exatamente como me comportei. Que idiota!", entrou no salăo vazio. "Eu năo confio nele... năo". Sentou-se a mesa da Grifinória esperando os demais alunos. Ravena acreditava em Dumbledore, mas em Snape...

Quando Rita voltou da aula de Aritimancia, encontrou a amiga num mau-humor imenso. Ravena năo falou nada durante todo o jantar e se quer dirigiu um olhar para a mesa dos professores como fez nas duas últimas refeiçőes. Assim que acabaram de comer foram em direçăo ŕ sala comunal e no caminho Rita perguntou o que havia deixado-a tăo irritada. Ela entăo passou a explicar toda a entrevista com Dumbledore, e depois de ouvir tudo Rita disse.

– Dumbledore tem razăo, Ravie - e tentando amenizar a situaçăo continuou -, o Ministério inocentou-o, ou seja, ele năo é mais um Comensal. E afinal, Dumbledore confia nele, e disse que Snape apresentou provas de sua inocęncia. Pense, amiga, acho que vocę está realmente extravasando seu ódio em cima dele.

– Uma vez Comensal, sempre Comensal, Ri - disse-lhe Ravena com raiva. - Năo acredito no arrependimento de ninguém que mata outra pessoa. Este tipo de coisa năo tem perdăo!

– Vocę sabe que năo gosto quando cita esse nome - e a olhou seriamente. - Aceite que ultrapassou o bom tom e năo tinha o menor direito de jogar o que sabia na cara dele! Vocę o atacou do nada, Ravie!

– Ele me ameaçou, ou se esqueceu? - e seus olhos fitaram os da amiga.

– Năo esqueci. Só que năo achei que sua resposta foi correta - devolvendo-lhe o olhar. - Sabe, eu a considero como uma irmă e nunca a vi agindo assim. Estamos para nos formar e năo acho que seja hora de vocę fomentar uma briguinha besta.

– Vocę está certa, Rita - e abaixou seus olhos. - Fui injusta com Dumbledore e a professora McGonagall, devo-lhes desculpas - Irei agora mesmo falar com eles. Năo se importa de ir indo para a torre, năo é? Vou antes que o Filch comece a patrulhar os corredores. Até mais.

– Até.

Rita seguiu o corredor que estavam, e Ravena tomou o da direita. Já estava quase chegando na gárgula de pedra quando, vindo no mesmo corredor em sua direçăo, viu o professor de poçőes. Ambos estacaram um de cada lado do corredor e diminuíram sua marcha, ao chegarem próximos, ele falou:

– O que uma aluna da Grifinória está fazendo rondando o corredor durante a noite? - e arqueou sua sobrancelha, seu olhar era quase uma pedra.

– Estava indo falar com o Diretor, senhor - disse controlando suas palavras.

– Receio que năo poderá fazę-lo no momento, senhorita - olhou-a curioso.

– Por que? Vai me impedir, professor? - o seu tom era desafiador.

– Năo creio que esteja interessada em prolongar sua detençăo, senhorita. Ou está? - e circundado-a calmamente. - O professor Dumbledore teve que se ausentar da escola, e se o que deseja é tăo urgente pode ser que eu possa ajudá-la - ele falava maliciosamente.

– Năo há necessidade. Obrigada, professor - disse Ravena engolindo em seco e virando-se para voltar por onde viera.

– Espere! - ordenou fazendo com que ela parasse no meio do corredor. - Eu vou levá-la até o corredor que dá para a torre da Grifinória. Quero ter a certeza de que a senhorita năo ficará circulando pelos corredores - e passando a frente dela ordenou -, venha!

O sangue lhe subira ŕ cabeça e Ravena teve que se controlar para năo responder ŕquele insulto. Foram andando pelos corredores até que ele parou em frente ŕ escada que dava para o retrato da Mulher Gorda. Ravena, sem olhar ou dirigir qualquer palavra a ele, passou a sua frente, começando a subir as escadas, quando ele a deteve pelo braço fazendo com que ela perdesse o equilíbrio e se amparasse no corrimăo, ficando de frente para ele. E percebendo que ainda a mantinha segura pelo pulso, largou-a imediatamente dizendo:

– Amanhă, senhorita Brown, em minha sala, ŕs 19h30min, năo se esqueça! - e dando-lhe as costas tomou o caminho das masmorras. - Năo tolero atrasos.

Ravena subiu as escadas correndo e passou pelo buraco na parede. Rita estava sentada no sofá em frente ŕ lareira quando viu a amiga entrar na sala comunal com uma expressăo furiosa, e passar direto para o dormitório. Fechou o livro que estava lendo e saiu atrás da amiga. Ao chegar lá em cima, perguntou:

– O que, diabos, aconteceu agora? - e olhou para a cama onde Ravena sentara e parecia aponto de ter um ataque.

– Tive uma pequena conversinha com nosso amado professor de poçőes! - explicou ela com tom sarcástico.

– Vocę năo ia ver Dumbledore? - e olhou interrogativamente para amiga. - O que foi fazer nas masmorras?

– Absolutamente nada, năo fui ŕs masmorras - e acrescentou -, fui ver Dumbledore! - e retornando ao tom sarcástico -, e quem estava vindo do escritório dele?

– Snape! - completou Rita. - Eu năo acredito! E o que ele disse?

Ravena contou o que se passara entre ela e o professor e quando acabou, a amiga lhe disse:

– Sabe, Ravie - e sorriu-lhe maliciosamente -, se năo a conhecesse acharia que foi amor a primeira vista, e...

Năo teve tempo de completar sua frase um enorme travesseiro veio em sua direçăo, fazendo-a cair na cama e arrancando gargalhadas de ambas.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO IV

Eram 19h00min, Ravena já havia jantado e começava a arrumar suas coisas para se dirigir ŕs Masmorras, onde cumpriria sua primeira noite de detençăo. Ela só conseguia pensar nas horas desagradáveis que teria que aturar ao lado daquele professor... apesar da conversa com Dumbledore, seus receios ainda latejavam em sua cabeça. E a pequena conversa na noite anterior, só servira para aumentar ainda mais sua raiva pelo professor de poçőes. Era melhor pensar nisso em outra hora, pois acabaria chegando atrasada na sala do professor Snape, e ela năo iria suportar mais nenhuma gracinha por parte daquele homem. Desceu as escadas, contornou o salăo principal e dirigiu-se a um corredor mal iluminado que terminava nas masmorras. Quanto mais entrava naquele corredor, mais sentia um frio percorrer sua alma.

Uma imensa porta escura surgiu a sua frente, estava entreaberta e ela empurrou para que pudesse entrar. Lá dentro o frio năo era menor, a sala parecia ainda mais mal iluminada... o pulso dela acelerou... em pé ao lado da mesa estava um vulto alto envolto em uma grande capa negra . Estava de costas para Ravena, o que a impedia de ver suas feiçőes. Pé ante pé, atravessou a sala pensando que ele năo notara sua presença, foi tomada de sobressalto quando uma voz fria cortou o silęncio.

– Boa Noite, senhorita Brown. Os livros que deverá catalogar estăo encima da mesa a sua esquerda, onde também encontrará pergaminhos e pena. Pode começar.

A menina se moveu calmamente até a mesa indicada, e ao passar pela figura imóvel que estava a sua frente, fez questăo de reduzir mais ainda seus passos.

– Se pretende terminar esse trabalho ainda hoje, senhorita, sugiro que ande mais rápido. Tenho exatamente um trabalho para vocę a cada dia da semana, e se perder mais de uma noite fazendo qualquer um deles... bom, - disse se virando de modo que seus olhos fitaram os dela, e um sorriso sarcástico crispou seus lábios. - Talvez eu tenha que lhe dar mais uma semana de detençăo.

Ravena teve vontade de lhe responder, mas se controlou. Năo lhe agradava a idéia de permanecer mais algumas noites naquela sala ao lado dele. Ela dirigiu-se para a mesa indicada e ele retirou-se para a grande mesa ali perto, fazendo Ravena sentir o leve toque do tecido de sua capa em seu braço. Ravena sentou-se na mesa e começou a folhear os livros. Eram vários livros de poçőes, nomes que jamais ouvira. O trabalho consistia em catalogar o livro no qual cada poçăo se encontrava. Năo era um trabalho propriamente difícil, mas exigia organizaçăo. Ela sabia que era capaz de fazer aquilo sem muito esforço e com mais rapidez do que ele pudesse imaginar. Entăo pensou: "Se for só isso mesmo năo precisarei passar muito mais tempo aqui..." foi tirada de seus pensamentos com uma nova intervençăo daquela voz.

– Ainda năo começou, senhorita? Ou será que tem dificuldades no que vai fazer? - seu tom era brutalmente sarcástico e seu olhar penetrante.

O sangue lhe subiu pelas faces, mas conseguiu controlar novamente seus nervos. Pegou, impassível, a pena, e um leve som de palavras sendo escritas inundou o ambiente.

Ao completar duas horas ali, Ravena se levantou e seguiu até a imensa mesa onde o professor se encontrava. A cada passo que dava em direçăo ŕ mesa, a imagem dele se tornava mais nítida. Os cabelos negros eram lisos e caiam-lhe por cima do rosto e deixava sua nuca ŕ mostra quando estava de cabeça baixa, como naquele momento. Os ombros eram largos e suas măos escreviam avidamente nos pergaminhos. Ela se aproximou o suficiente para que ele sentisse sua presença, e tal como ela previra, Snape esticou a măos em sua direçăo, e sem erguer seus olhos, ordenou.

– Passe para cá os pergaminhos. Acho que a senhorita foi incrivelmente rápida tendo em vista a quantidade de livros e poçőes a serem catalogadas.

Ele trouxe o pergaminho para seu campo de visăo, e nesse momento seus olhos a fitaram. Eram pequenos e pretos e pareciam procurar por alguma ponta de hesitaçăo. Ravena podia senti-los penetrando cada centímetro de sua alma, mas năo desviou o olhar. Seus olhos verdes encararam os dele, que os desviou para os pergaminhos. O archote pendurado na parede incidia uma luz pálida sobre o rosto de Snape, e ela pode ver que um maxilar largo, o nariz anguloso e os olhos pequenos e pretos completavam as feiçőes do professor. Deu-se conta entăo que o homem sentado a sua frente năo teria mais que 22 anos. Sua análise do professor foi interrompida com sua voz fria novamente cortando o ar.

– Parece que está tudo certo, senhorita Brown. Infelizmente tenho que admitir que a subestimei... seus dons văo além dos descritos pelo diretor... - Ravena já caminhava em direçăo ŕ porta, quando ele terminou sua frase. - Contudo, ouso dizer que a senhorita terá que ser mais brilhante do que isso para conseguir nota no N.I.E.M.s. - e sorrindo acrescentou -, pelo menos em Poçőes.

Ravena voltou a passos largos em direçăo da mesa do professor, seus os olhos verdes cintilando de raiva. Snape ergueu-se de sua cadeira. Era bem mais alto que ela... parecia inabalável.

– Está com medo de que professor? De que eu me torne a melhor auror que o Ministério já teve e trancafie metade dos seus colegas em Azkaban? - desafiou a menina, a raiva brotando de cada parte de seu corpo.

Snape a encarou com seus olhos pretos brilhantes, vasculhavam a mente de Ravena procurando por alguma informaçăo preciosa que a fizesse recuar. Ele năo pronunciou uma palavra sequer, apenas a analisava.

– Diga-me, professor. Já foi mandado para Azkaban?! - o tom de malícia na voz de Ravena năo passou despercebido do professor, muito pelo contrário, parecia ter acertado em cheio seu alvo. - Dizem que é a pior experięncia que se pode ter na vida. Sabe, os Dementadores retiram toda a felicidade de sua alma. Ŕs vezes, retiram a própria alma.

Ele desceu o degrau que o separava dela e como um louco enfurecido agarrou Ravena pelos pulsos. Ela podia sentir a respiraçăo acelerada de sua presa, estava nas pontas dos pés e o rosto dele quase colado ao seu.

– Quem vocę pensa que é para se dirigir a mim nesse tom? - ele rosnou para ela. A força com que a segurava era tanta, que já a fazia năo sentir mais os pulsos, só um formigamento. Os olhos pretos dele cintilavam. - Vocę acha realmente que tenho medo de que se torne uma auror? Acha que conseguiria provar alguma coisa contra mim?

– Entăo assume sua culpa? - ela falou maliciosamente, a dor em seus pulsos aumentou.

– Culpa? Vocę se acha dona da verdade, năo é mesmo? - ele a apertava com mais força. - Só porque Dumbledore a julga sua melhor aluna isso năo lhe dá o direito de se achar acima do bem e do mal, senhorita.

– Largue-me! Está me machucando! - ela gritou. - Isso é uma ameaça, professor?

– Entenda como quiser, senhorita - e recuperando seu autocontrole ele a largou. Voltou-se em direçăo a mesa com o passo forte e ordenou -, pode ir. Amanhă esteja aqui no mesmo horário. Sem atrasos.

– Vocę pode ter enganado Dumbledore, mas năo a mim! - ela o encarou.

– Basta! Chega de sandices! Saia já daqui, senhorita Brown... vocę năo sabe o que está falando, e eu năo estou aqui para agüentar esse tipo de coisa de uma garotinha mimada e trouxa que se julga melhor que os outros.

Ela ia protestar, mas um novo "Saia imediatamente!" encerrou a conversa. Enquanto ele sentava em sua cadeira, Ravena batia a porta com força deixando para trás o frio das Masmorras.

Ravena percorreu os corredores de volta a sua sala comunal. Passou por Nick-Quase-Sem-Cabeça, o fantasma da Grifinória, sem sequer responder ao seu "Boa Noite, senhorita Brown!" como sempre fazia. Subiu as escadas apressadamente e entrou na sala aparentemente vazia. Seu sangue queimava, o ódio que sentia pelo professor se tornara latente. Resolveu ir para o dormitório e verificar se Rita estava acordada, mas para seu completo desânimo ela havia adormecido. Deixou-se entăo ficar ali, olhando através das vidraças a chuva cair lá fora. Começou a refletir no que havia se passado na sala do professor e chegou ŕ conclusăo de que apesar da arrogância com que ele a tratara desde o primeiro dia de aula, ela năo possuía nenhuma prova de suas suspeitas. Havia apenas o agredido verbalmente como uma menina mimada, exatamente como a acusara. É verdade que, por alguns minutos, ele perdera o controle, mas aquilo năo provava nada. Ela o impelira a isso, năo havia arrancado nada dele a năo ser o instinto de defesa de uma pessoa acuada. Como fora burra! Talvez Dumbledore e Rita estivessem certos. O que Ravena se perguntava agora era porque ele mexia tanto com ela. Podia sentir ainda suas măos segurando seus pulsos, e apertando-os. Năo, ela podia jurar que havia alguma coisa de errado com o professor. Só que decididamente a sua maneira de abordar o problema estava completamente equivocada. E encostando sua cabeça no travesseiro, adormeceu.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO V

O dia amanheceu chuvoso e frio, com uma densa neblina encobrindo a paisagem. Rita e Ravena estavam aproveitando o tempo vago após o almoço para estudarem algumas matérias que tinham em conjunto, as quais prestariam o mesmo exame de N.I.E.M.s. Estavam na biblioteca olhando as prateleiras e retirando o máximo de livros para poderem começar seus estudos quando um menino de cabelos escuros e andar desajeitado se precipitou na direçăo das duas. Elas logo reconheceram Edward Plummer, um dos monitores da Sonserina, ele se dirigiu a Ravena e lhe estendeu um pedaço de pergaminho.

– Senhorita Brown?! O professor Snape pediu que eu lhe entregasse isso - e sem esperar qualquer resposta, girou nos calcanhares e deixou a biblioteca reclamando algo inaudível.

As duas ficaram olhando, espantadas, o menino sair, e entăo Rita falou para a amiga:

– Vamos lá, Ravie, abra logo. Está esperando o quę? Que ele em pessoa vem aqui esticando seus dedos e gritando: "Senhorita Brown quem está pensando que é para năo dar atençăo ao meu recado?" - e juntou as palavras um gesto caricato da postura do professor de Poçőes. Ravena riu e logo em seguida rompeu o lacre do pergaminho para que as duas pudessem descobrir seu conteúdo. Para sua surpresa, era bem seco e curto.

"_Senhorita Brown,_

_Levando-se em conta os últimos acontecimentos, substituí sua detençăo na minha sala por uma ajuda sua ao professor de História da Magia, senhor Binns, durante o restante da semana. Ele a aguarda impreterivelmente ŕs 19h30min, năo ouse se ausentar, pois ambos sabemos que cedo ou tarde eu saberei. Espero que com isso a senhorita aprenda bons modos e năo precise de mais detençőes._

_Severo Snape."_

Rita a fitou com uma expressăo de curiosidade, e năo tardou a perguntar ŕ amiga sobre o que havia se passado na sala de Snape na noite anterior.

– Vamos, Ravie, conte-me o que aconteceu - e sorriu. - Vocę fez algo grave para ele a tratar desse jeito. Apesar de achar que as detençőes com o senhor Binns serăo melhores, năo?

– Sim, tenho que admitir que esteja feliz com isso - e saíram sorrindo da biblioteca. Ravena contou o que havia acontecido em síntese, pois achou que certos fatos năo seriam bom que Rita năo soubesse. Năo que năo confiasse na amiga, isso năo, Rita sempre fora sua melhor amiga desde o primeiro dia em Hogwarts, eram inseparáveis. E năo conseguia lembrar um momento importante de sua vida nesses últimos anos no qual Rita năo estivesse ao seu lado. Mesmo assim, preferiu omitir dela amiga a discussăo com o professor. O que, por sua vez, também năo fugiu aos olhos da amiga, que se virou para ela e falou.

– Esse é um conselho que vou lhe dar porque te adoro - e juntando ŕs suas palavras um sorriso carinhoso, prosseguiu. - Acho que vocę está indo longe demais nas suas desconfianças e isso vai acabar lhe provocando sérios problemas. Năo importa o que Snape seja, Dumbledore confia nele. Se foi e deixou de ser algo, tanto melhor para ele, vocę vai se formar esse ano e vai se tornar a melhor auror do Ministério. Só que, creia-me, se continuar com esse jogo năo dará um passo adiante, vai colocar seu futuro em risco.

– Rita, do jeito que vocę fala eu pareço um monstro! Preocupo-me com a escola, só isso.

– Será mesmo? - a amiga a encarou. - Particularmente, nunca a vi agir de uma maneira tăo absurda. Vocę sempre confiou em Dumbledore, agora coloca em dúvida seus julgamentos sem sequer ter o conhecimento dos fatos. Logo vocę que sempre foi uma pessoa lúcida e justa. O que está havendo?

– Eu confio nele. Sempre foi como um pai para mim - e as lágrimas escorreram pelo seu rosto.

– Acho que esse é o problema - e abraçou a amiga. - Vocę está perseguindo os fantasmas do seu passado, e năo é esse o momento certo para fazer isso, e tampouco a pessoa certa. Vocę está imputando nele a culpa de Belatriz. Dę-lhe ao menos o benefício da dúvida.

– Vocę está falando igual ao Dumbledore - e sorriu-lhe.

– Năo, Ravie - e devolvendo-lhe o sorriso acrescentou -, estou apenas fazendo o que vocę sempre faz, usando a razăo.

– Eu merecia ouvir isso! - e Ravena começou a rir.

– Bom... sinceramente merecia até mais, sabia? - e rindo também, Rita ratificou - que bom que voltou a si, odeio esses papos cabeças, que só ele sabe fazer.

O resto da tarde passou tranqüilamente, e após o jantar, Ravena dirigiu-se para sala do professor Binns. Ao contrário das Masmorras, a sala de História da Magia era bem iluminada e quente. O professor era um fantasma que falava com voz monótona. Logo que Ravena se apresentou, ele agradeceu o favor e disse que vinha precisando de alguém que colocasse seus livros e papéis em ordem, pois nos últimos dias năo tinha tido tempo. Foi quando o professor Snape sugeriu que ela cumprisse o restante da detençăo que lhe dera ajudando-o. Ele havia dito que andava muito ocupado para poder dar atençăo ao cumprimento daquela detençăo, e o professor Binns acabou aceitando.

Fora assim que Ravena havia ido parar naquela sala ao lado de um fantasma, mas intimamente grata por năo estar na presença de Snape. Ali era bem melhor, só tinha que arrumar a sala e colocar livros e papéis nas prateleiras e armários. "Com certeza amanhă mesmo estará terminado", pensou ela, "mas é melhor que eu năo seja tăo eficiente ou corro o risco de passar a noite de sexta nas Masmorras." E continuou metodicamente dirigindo-se da mesa do professor perto das janelas até os armários no fundo da sala. De quando em quando, parava e fitava a noite se estendendo pelos gramados da escola, isso fazia também com que o tempo corresse.

A semana de detençăo junto ao professor Binns chegou ao fim mais rápido que Ravena previra. As aulas de poçőes continuaram sendo as prediletas de Ravena, mas fazia questăo de passar despercebida. O que năo a impedia de muitas vezes sentir os olhos do professor sobre ela ou ver que Snape demorava-se mais para analisar sua poçăo.

Um dia depois das comemoraçőes de Halloween, Ravena viu Rita vir correndo em sua direçăo na sala comunal, com um exemplar do Profeta Diário nas măos e gritando aos quatro ventos.

– Ravie! - e sacudiu o jornal sorrindo-lhe. - Aquele-Que-Năo-Deve-Ser-Nomeado está morto, Ravie... MORTO - olhou para o rosto da amiga. - Năo é maravilhoso?

– Deixe me ver o jornal, Rita - e estendeu a măo. - Há algo errado nisso.

"_Esta noite de dia das bruxas foi celebrada com a grande derrota do Lorde das Trevas. Durante um confronto com o casal de aurores Lílian e Tiago Potter, Vocę-sabe-quem perdeu seus poderes. O fato se deu após o ataque dele ao menino Potter, de apenas um ano de idade. Năo se sabe como o filho dos Potter sobreviveu ŕ Maldiçăo da Morte desferida por Vocę-sabe-quem apenas com uma cicatriz. É fato também que seus pais estăo mortos e,deram sua vida para proteger o filho. O menino que sobreviveu..."_

Fonte:_ O PROFETA DIÁRIO._

– E aí, senhorita incrédula? Acredita em mim agora? - e jogou-se no sofá ao lado da amiga. - Esse menino vai ser famoso. Gostaria de um dia entrevistá-lo - e fez uma cara sonhadora.

– Ri, vocę é realmente incrível - e balançou a cabeça - Houve duas mortes naquela noite e o jornal as trata levianamente. Năo acho que Voldemort tenha morrido tăo facilmente.

– Ah...é? E onde está agora? - e fitou-a. - Sabe que odeio quando fala o nome dele, mesmo agora... me dá calafrios!

– Sabe que odeio esse medo todo - e dando de ombros -, Dumbledore năo tem receio em pronunciá-lo. Por que eu teria?

– Porque vocę năo é ele... e uma pitada de bom senso - e levantou-se -, năo faria mal! Vou escrever para o papai. Vocę vai ficar aqui estudando?

– Năo, vou falar com Dumbledore - disse Ravena.

– Está bem, entăo. Conversamos depois - dizendo isso saiu pelo buraco na parede.

Ravena subiu as escadas até o dormitório, guardou o livro que estava lendo e foi falar com o diretor. Passou pela gárgula de pedra e pouco tempo depois entrava no escritório de Dumbledore.

– Entre - disse ele. A garota fez o que o diretor pediu, calmamente.

– Bom dia, senhor.

– Ravena - e fitou-a por trás dos oclinhos meia-lua. - Sente-se - e indicou-lhe a poltrona a sua frente. - O que a traz aqui? Aconteceu algo?

– Creio, professor, que já saiba, năo é mesmo ? - e encarou-o com seus olhos verdes. - Voldemort está morto.

– Vocę acredita nisso? - disse em tom sério

– Năo - afirmou categoricamente Ravena.

– Foi o que eu pensei - levantou-se de sua cadeira e andou pelo escritório. - Senhorita, acredito que ele esteja fraco demais para qualquer coisa, até mesmo procurar seus seguidores. Contudo, afirmo que năo está morto. Morto, năo.

– E Harry, senhor? - ela conheceu os Potter ali mesmo, naquela sala no natal anterior. O menino era lindinho, e Ravena chegara até a segurá-lo. - Ele está bem?

– Sim e năo - e olhando para ela com curiosidade. - Posso confiar em seu silęncio?

– Năo vou lhe responder - e deu-lhe um sorriso maroto.

– Deixei-o com os tios. Trouxas, claro, e tenho que admitir, nada agradáveis - e devolveu-lhe o sorriso. - Mas irăo cuidar de Harry e ele crescerá longe de olhos curiosos. Afinal năo sabemos o que o espera, se nossas suspeitas estiverem corretas.

– Entendo - e Ravena fez um gesto de se levantar.

Nesse instante houve uma batida na porta, e Dumbledore falou o mesmo que dissera a ela há poucos minutos atrás.

– Entre

– Prof. Dumbledore. Preciso lhe falar é urg... - e parou sua frase ao perceber a presença da menina.

– Pois năo, professor Snape - e encarou-o -, Ravena já estava de saída, - virou-se para ela, piscou e disse - obrigada pela agradável visita, senhorita.

Ravena assentiu com a cabeça, levantou-se e foi na direçăo da porta. Apesar de Snape estar a sua frente, fingiu que năo o vira. E ao passar por ele, para sua surpresa, ouviu sua voz dirigir-se a ela.

– Bom dia, senhorita Brown - ele crispou os lábios e arqueou a sobrancelhas como sempre fazia.

Ravena năo tomou conhecimento de suas palavras, abriu a porta do escritório e saiu.

Os dias estavam passando rapidamente e Ravena, cada vez mais, se trancava na biblioteca para estudar. Quando năo estava lá ficava até tarde na sala comunal, mesmo com os protestos de Rita. Esta, por sua vez, a mantinha informada de todas as notícias dos jornais; năo havia um dia em que năo fosse mencionada uma prisăo de Comensais.

Numa das vezes, ficou até muito tarde estudando na sala comunal e năo percebeu que todos já haviam se retirado. Ravena subiu para o dormitório e quando ia se deitar olhou pela imensa janela ao lado de sua cama. O que viu causou-lhe imensa surpresa, um vulto envolto numa imensa capa negra saía pela entrada da escola na direçăo da floresta. Ela tinha certeza de que conhecia aquela estranha figura. "É ele", pensou, "mas porque estará entrando na Floresta Negra a essa hora da noite?". O vulto andava apressado olhando de vez em quando para os lados. "Isto positivamente é suspeito!". Olhou para os lados, todos estavam dormindo profundamente, inclusive Rita. Isso sem dúvidas evitaria perguntas e discussőes. Rita provavelmente iria falar-lhe novamente dos "fantasmas do seu passado", mas năo havia visto o que Ravena vira. A garota pegou sua capa e desceu para a sala comunal, que estava deserta. Passou pelo buraco novamente, ganhou os corredores da escola, rezando a todo instante para que o zelador, o senhor Filch, năo a visse.

Assim que chegou aos gramados, percebeu o quanto estava frio e, também, como estava densa a neblina naquela noite. Ravena apressou os passos em direçăo a floresta. Se estivesse certa mesmo, e fosse Snape, ele tinha conseguido uma boa dianteira. A passos largos, alcançou a casa de Hagrid, verificou que as janelas estavam escuras, parecia que o guardiăo de Hogwarts já se recolhera também, como todos na escola. Ele era uma ótima pessoa, na opiniăo de Ravena, e sempre conversava com ela, mas no momento năo queria encontrar com ninguém para năo ter que dar explicaçőes. Afinal, ambos sabiam que a Floresta Negra era proibida para os alunos da escola. Deixando seus pensamentos de lado, ela chegou ŕ borda da floresta. Ravena mexeu em suas vestes e empunhou a varinha, agora era só ela e a escuridăo ao seu redor.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO VI

Minutos depois, Ravena já tinha deixado um bom pedaço da floresta para trás, contudo, todo o ruído que podia distinguir dos sons da própria natureza era o farfalhar de sua capa pela relva ŕ medida que penetrava mais ainda na escuridăo da floresta. De repente um leve ruído a sua frente a fez parar e se esconder atrás de uma árvore. O barulho recomeçou, era definitivamente passos de alguém que estava a pouca distância dali. Notou que a pessoa andava com cautela tentando amenizar o som que fazia, pois o chăo estava úmido e formava pequenos charcos. Ravena continuou seguindo o som e mais adiante pôde divisar um vulto entre as árvores. A distância agora entre ele e Ravena era pequena, e ela pôde perceber, aliviada, que estava realmente seguindo Severo Snape. A figura alta e ombros largos que se erguia a sua frente era sem sombra de dúvidas o professor, que procurava ocultar-se atrás de uma árvore mais corpulenta.

Ela olhou ao redor e notou que as árvores que os abrigavam margeavam uma pequena clareira imersa numa densa neblina. Ravena levemente se esgueirou pela relva procurando uma árvore que permitisse uma melhor visăo de toda a clareira e ficou imóvel, por alguns instantes pôde ouvir apenas sua respiraçăo acelerada. O vulto do professor continuava a sua frente, espreitando alguma coisa que poderia vir de qualquer lado. Ravena olhou para a outra extremidade da clareira e teve a impressăo de distinguir outro vulto se movendo pelas árvores, e a única diferença entre eles é que esse parecia vir na direçăo de onde eles estavam. Quando ela voltou-se para onde estivera parado o professor percebeu que ele havia desaparecido. Apertou seus olhos e distinguiu seu vulto movendo-se pela borda da clareira, pé diante pé; o outro vulto, ao contrário, parecia estático.

A menina esgueirou-se novamente pelas árvores, bem ao encalço de sua presa. Pôde ver quando ele parou de repente, e mais do que depressa se escondeu. Ouviram-se dois pequenos estampidos quase seguidos, e fachos de luzes cruzando a clareira. Ravena viu que o professor permaneceu de pé e outro vulto cambaleava. Snape avançou com a varinha em punho até onde o vulto caíra, mas este já parecia recomposto e também ergueu sua varinha. Nesse instante ouviu-se uma gargalhada fria e estridente cortando o silęncio da noite.

– Ah, ah, ah! Achou mesmo, Severo, que conseguiria fugir de nós? - disse uma voz feminina. - Se esconder na "saia do papai?".

– Boa noite, Belatriz. A que devo a honra de sua visita? - Ravena percebeu o leve tom de escárnio na voz dele, ao qual conhecia muito bem.

– Năo achou mesmo que pudesse escapar, năo é? Năo achou que a proteçăo de Dumbie seria o suficiente, achou? - a voz dela agora estava calma e pausada, o capuz havia caído e Ravena viu seus cabelos castanhos e pele morena.

– Bom sinceramente, até esse momento, năo tenho do que me queixar. Acho que se arriscou muito vindo até aqui para brincar de duelo, Belatriz Lestrange - Snape se mantinha calmo e um sorriso zombeteiro brincava em seu rosto.

Ao ouvir aquele nome, Ravena começou a lembrar da conversa que tivera com Dumbledore no dia em que seus pais haviam sido assassinados, quando a chamou para contar o que acontecera. E depois lembrou de outra conversa recente que tivera com o diretor onde ele jurou que Severo Snape năo era mais um Comensal da Morte e que năo era responsável pela morte de seus pais, mas sim a Comensal chamada Belatriz Lestrange. E aquele fora o nome pronunciado pelo professor há poucos segundos atrás. E ela estava ali a poucos passos de Ravena; seu coraçăo disparou, sua respiraçăo agora estava acelerada, e saiu correndo pela clareira na direçăo dos dois. A varinha apontada para a Comensal...

– Expelliarmus!

– Impedimenta! - ouviu-se a voz de Belatriz, enquanto Ravena era atirada ao chăo. Com a varinha ainda em punho, a Comensal virou-se para Snape, que parecia aturdido com a cena e ao mesmo tempo recuperava seu autocontrole.

– Ora, ora, Severo. Vocę agora tem guarda-costas? - o sorriso era leve, mas malévolo. - Será que Dumbledore mandou mais alguém para protegę-lo?

– Năo sei do que está falando, Belatriz, tampouco sei o que essa garota tola está fazendo aqui - disse tentando se aproximar cautelosamente de onde Ravena tinha caído. - Acaso acha que preciso de ajuda para liquidá-la?

– Está certo... - e deu de ombros. - Isto também năo me interessa, está fora de açăo, vim aqui... - e se aproximou de Snape com sua varinha empunhada na direçăo do coraçăo dele -, para liquidar um traidor do Lorde das Trevas.

– Ele a mandou? - e sorriu maliciosamente. - Que estranho, năo acredito que o faria.

– Por quę? - e devolveu-lhe o sorriso. - Vai dizer que está em Hogwarts a mando do Lorde das Trevas, Severo?

– Isso năo lhe diz respeito, Bella - e a encarou com a varinha em punho. - A única pessoa a quem devo qualquer satisfaçăo năo está presente. E se ele năo confiou em vocę para contar-lhe seus segredos, porque eu o faria?

– Ele sempre confiou em mim! - sua voz se tornou tręmula.

– Ah, é mesmo? - e sorriu. - Entretanto năo lhe contou sobre a profecia, năo é? Que estranha maneira de demonstrar confiança.

– Ele me contou sim! - a varinha tremeu em sua măo, estava começando a tirá-la do sério.

– É verdade - e andando para trás continuou -, havia me esquecido de que ele a mandou torturar os Longbotton, mas convenhamos, vocę só soube quando precisou agir. Năo é realmente uma demonstraçăo de confiança, năo acha?

Snape já estava mais a frente do que Belatriz do local onde Ravena havia caído, constatando que ali só restara a sua capa, e năo deixou que a Comensal desse mais um passo, fingido ver o que năo existia.

– É Bella, vocę está melhorando, acertou-a em cheio. Parabéns! - e voltando-se para ela. - Agora... suponho que queira continuar nosso duelo, năo? Estupore!

– Crucius! - ela gritou retomando seu autocontrole. Dois fachos de luz verde cruzaram a noite incapazes de acertar o alvo, e novamente, mais dois estampidos foram ouvidos ao mesmo tempo, com o som de duas vozes gritando juntas.

– Expelliarmus!

Dessa vez Snape fora jogado pára trás e sua varinha atirada para longe. Belatriz se aproximou e enquanto ele falava mentalmente "accio varinha", ela ergueu a sua e, apontando para ele, gritou com um sorriso demente.

– Avad...

Snape estava com a varinha apontada para Belatriz, mas um raio de luz verde explodiu no peito da Comensal fazendo seu corpo dobrar e cair num baque. Năo tivera tempo de proferir qualquer feitiço. Levantando-se pôde ver um vulto que se erguia um pouco atrás de onde estava. Os cabelos cacheados ao vento, as vestes rasgadas e a varinha em punho ainda apontada para o corpo no chăo. Ele năo tinha mais dúvidas de que era a senhorita Brown. Caminhou na direçăo dela e retirou-lhe a varinha da măo. A menina parecia atordoada, levantou os olhos para ele, eram profundamente verdes. Snape năo esquecera da sensaçăo provocada ao fitá-los na noite anterior em sua sala, mas ali pareciam terrivelmente angustiados e provocaram uma sensaçăo inesperada no professor. Pelo rosto de Ravena escorriam grossas lágrimas, entăo ele a puxou pelo braço e disse.

– Vamos sair logo daqui, avisar Dumbledore e o Ministério - inconscientemente ela deixou que ele a levasse.

Já haviam andado uma boa distância quando ela largou a măo dele e parou, como se tivesse voltado a si.

– Ela... ela está morta? - sua voz tremia e ela se sentia fraca.

– Năo, senhorita - respondeu friamente. Ela entăo deu meia volta e já ia penetrar na escuridăo atrás de si, quando ele a segurou. - O que pensa que vai fazer?

– Terminar o que comecei. Vou matá-la! - tentava desvencilhar-se das măos que a pendiam.

– Vocę năo passa de uma menina mimada e tola - ele falava com rispidez. - Acha mesmo que poderia acabar com Belatriz?

– Salvei sua vida, năo foi? - seus pulsos estavam doendo e aquelas măos năo cediam um só centímetro. - Poderia ao menos agradecer.

– Vocę năo vai voltar lá - era definitivamente uma ordem. - Vamos avisar Dumbledore.

Nesse instante ele notou a pressăo que fazia em seus pulsos e a largou. Começaram a caminhar na direçăo da escola. Ele na frente.

– Senhorita Brown, o que fazia na Floresta Negra a essa hora da noite? Năo sabe que é terminantemente proibido aos alunos entrarem aqui? - disse irritado.

– Sim, sei. Porém, foi graças ao fato de ter seguido o senhor que consegui salvá-lo, năo é mesmo?

-Vocę me seguiu? - disse ele parando e voltando-se para ela.

Ela passou por ele sem responder, e no mesmo instante foi puxada para trás, estacando a dois centímetros do rosto de Snape. Ravena mais uma vez sentiu sua respiraçăo e a pressăo em volta de seus punhos. Encarou o professor, seus olhos negros cintilavam, os cabelos negros e lisos estavam revoltos. Ravena sentiu seu pulso acelerar, suas măos suavam. Ele repetiu a pergunta sem a largar um segundo.

– Vocę me seguiu? - seus lábios estavam crispados e quase colados aos dela.

– Sim. Vai me dar mais uma detençăo por isso, professor? - e um sorriso de desdém aflorou em seus lábios. - Talvez Dumbledore goste de saber o que ouvi há poucos minutos atrás.

– O que vocę ouviu? - e uma súbita mudança operou em sua fala. - Escute aqui, se vai começar...

– Ouvi vocę falar para ela que a pessoa a qual devia explicaçőes năo estava presente e era somente a ela a quem se reportaria - e seus olhos verdes cintilaram no escuro. - Vai dizer que năo falou isso?

– Năo tenho nada a negar, senhorita - e sem perder a calma como Ravena esperava continuou em tom ríspido. - Vocę tem a mínima noçăo de com quem duelou? Vocę sabe quem era aquela mulher, Ravena?

Era a primeira vez que ela o ouvia chamá-la pelo seu nome. Algo estranho fez com que aquele fato a fizesse tremer, e tentando se manter firme, falou:

– Si... sim... Belatriz Lestrange - as palavras saíram entrecortadas.

– E sendo assim sabe o que ela é? - sua voz era fria.

– Uma comensal, igual a vocę - ela retrucou.

– Năo, senhorita - e seu tom continuava impassível. - Igual ao que eu fui. O que creio, ŕ vocę, năo interessa. - e virando-se para a trilha em que estavam, continuou andando em frente. - Já chega, vamos embora!

E como se Ravena năo o tivesse ouvido, ele se virou novamente para lhe ordenar outra vez a prosseguir, quando a viu cambalear em sua direçăo e a amparou em seus braços. Ela tentou se manter de pé e afastar as măos que a seguravam, mas estava fraca demais. Snape a sentou em um tronco caído. Ela estava pálida, mas mesmo assim continuava linda e a luz da lua que começava a surgir no céu iluminou seus olhos verdes. Ravena o encarou e baixinho falou:

– Ela matou meus pais... - um estranho brilho passou pelos seus olhos. - Eu a odeio!

Ele ficou em silęncio e a fitou, parecia ter perdido todo o seu estoque de respostas arrogantes. Mais uma vez ela tentou se manter de pé e virando-se para ele disse:

– Vamos - sua respiraçăo era ofegante -, temos que avisar a Dumbledore. Năo quero que ela escape. E se tenho que acreditar em vocę, acho que esta é a melhor hora!

Ravena năo teve tempo de ouvir a resposta, Snape havia se aproximado mais ainda, a fitava intensamente. Inclinou o rosto e, segundos depois, seus lábios estavam entregue aos dela. As măos do professor acariciavam os cabelos de Ravena e, de repente, se viu enlaçando o pescoço dele. O beijo se tornou intenso, o calor daqueles lábios dissipou qualquer frio que ela pudesse sentir. A garota pensou que aquele instante podia durar para sempre, nada mais importava, todas as suas dúvidas se dissiparam. No instante seguinte, as măos do professor a afastaram e seu sorriso desapareceu, sua expressăo tornara-se fria novamente, mas seu olhar o traía. Havia nele um brilho que só poderia significar que se sentia como ela. Snape rompeu o silęncio da noite.

– Năo podemos fazer isso - e desviando o seu olhar. - Seria o mesmo que trair Dumbledore e decretar sua sentença de morte.

– É uma pena que pense assim! - e dando-lhe as costas, andou apressadamente.

Năo mais que um momento depois, Ravena saía da floresta deixando parado atrás de si um vulto negro.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO VII

O tempo se tornava mais frio ŕ medida que as festas de fim de ano se aproximavam. E aquele dia em especial amanheceu nevando. Os flocos de neve eram vistos caindo lá fora através das enormes janelas do Salăo Principal, onde os alunos se aglomeravam para irem a Hogsmeade. Ravena estava terminando de vestir suas luvas e o cachecol quando Rita entrou apressando a amiga.

– Ande, Ravie, estamos atrasadas! Os outros alunos já estăo lá embaixo, e a professora McGonagall falou que sairemos em 15 minutos. Ande logo! - e puxou a amiga pelo braço.

Precipitaram-se escadas abaixo e chegaram a tempo de entrar na fila para ir ao vilarejo. Hogsmeade era a estaçăo do Expresso para Hogwarts, a partir do terceiro ano os alunos que tinham permissăo do pai ou responsável podiam fazer o passeio ao vilarejo, que possuía entre seus atrativos uma enorme casa de doces, a Dedosdemel, e uma loja de logros e brincadeiras, a Zonco's. Os alunos estavam especialmente alvoroçados aquele dia, pois era a última visita do trimestre e muitos pretendiam compras seus presentes lá. Depois de todas as permissőes verificadas, partiram com os professores. Ao chegarem ao povoado, a primeira loja visitada pelas duas amigas foi a de doces. Ravena comprou os presentes da professora McGonagall, de Hagrid, do professor Dumbledore, e um ŕs escondidas para Rita. Esta, por sua vez também, comprou presentes para os pais e dois irmăos e para a amiga. Saíram para o ar frio da rua, alguns quartos de horas depois e foram direto tomar uma cerveja amanteigada. Ao se dirigirem para o bar, passaram por uma aglomeraçăo de professores, e Ravena fez questăo de diminuir os passos para que pudesse ver se Snape estava entre eles. As chances eram muito pequenas, mas mesmo assim a menina se deteve um pouco para verificar. Infelizmente, se deu por vencida. Ele năo viera ao passeio.

Na realidade Ravena evitara o professor desde o dia da floresta, isso já fazia um męs inteiro. Eles mal se olhavam nas aulas de poçőes, e ela apressava-se sempre em estar com material limpo e guardado ao soar o sinal do fim da aula. Năo andava a sós pelos corredores, tinha grudado em Rita, coisa que também năo passou despercebida para a amiga. É verdade que Rita năo sabia o que havia acontecido na floresta, entre a amiga e o professor. Ravena năo contara nada, e como Belatriz havia fugido, năo apareceu nenhum comentário sobre a prisăo da Comensal. Logo, aquela noite năo existiu e, sinceramente, Ravena esperava que assim continuasse.

Entraram no bar, sentaram numa mesa do canto e fizeram o pedido, vários outros alunos também estavam ali. Aproveitando o clima descontraído do passeio, Rita resolveu fazer algumas perguntas ŕ amiga.

– Ravie... vocę tem andado tăo estranha ultimamente. Desde aquela detençăo com o professor Snape - disse isso analisando cada reaçăo da amiga, mas Ravena apenas olhava pela vidraça do bar, para a neve que caía lá fora. - Tem evitado até permanecer na sala de poçőes por mais tempo... O que está acontecendo?

– Nada - disse Ravena displicentemente. - Só estou me dedicando a estudar mais para o N.I.E.M.s. Ou esqueceu que quero ser auror? E necessito de notas máximas neles? - finalizou encarando a amiga.

– Năo, năo esqueci, e imaginei que fosse me dizer isso... mas, Ravie, somos amigas a praticamente sete anos - Rita falou com cautela -, vocę sempre estudou e, também quando năo estudava, sempre obteve boas notas. O que quero dizer é que conheço vocę bem... há algo mais, mas se vocę năo quer me contar, tudo bem, só năo me faça parecer burra, ok?

– Rita, eu a adoro, mas năo há nada, sério! - a amiga apenas meneou a cabeça, e Ravena perguntou: - Quer dar uma volta?

– Năo, estou com frio - e tomou um enorme gole de cerveja amanteigada - Pode ir.

Ravena saiu magoada do bar por năo ter contado o que havia realmente acontecido ŕ amiga. Năo estava pronta para contar nada a ninguém... Năo estava pronta para aceitar o que sentia. Ela entăo começou a percorrer as ruas. Precisava pensar, precisava fugir dali, virou a rua a sua esquerda e foi descendo até o final dela onde uma casa branca com um letreiro meio desgastado dizia: "Poçőes e Unçőes". Um leve tilintar de metais soou quando Ravena entrou na loja. O seu interior era repleto de prateleiras com vários frascos contendo substâncias coloridas, todos devidamente rotulados. Alguns, Ravena podia ver, eram manuseados com mais freqüęncia, outros estavam guardados nas prateleiras mais altas, empoeiradas. Ela deu alguns passos em direçăo ao balcăo e notou outras tantas prateleiras lotadas de vidros enormes cheios dos mais diversos ingredientes para poçőes, e a um canto do balcăo se encontrava uma enorme balança. Ela olhava para tudo fascinada e indo ao outro canto da loja notou que havia uma poçăo sendo preparada em um caldeirăo pequeno. Debruçou para ver o que era, quando uma voz conhecida a paralisou por completo.

-O que dese... Senhorita Brown? O que faz aqui? Esteve me seguindo novamente? - Snape falava com rispidez.

As palavras eram duras e Ravena sabia o significado, afinal o evitara um męs inteiro e năo podia esperar que o tratamento por parte do professor fosse outro. Deixara-o plantado na Floresta. Será que ele sentia o mesmo que ela? Ou será que ele sentira um alívio pelo fato dela ter ficado em silęncio? Essas dúvidas passaram como um raio pela mente de Ravena. Aproximando-se do professor começou a responder.

– Eu năo...

Foi interrompida pela entrada de uma senhora de meia-idade, com cabelos brancos trajando umas vestes azuis celestes e óculos redondos a frente de um par de olhos muito azuis, que parou ao lado de Snape. Era baixa, mas de uma presença marcante. Sorrindo para Ravena disse:

– Severo, pode deixar que atendo a moça. Deve ser sua aluna, năo? - e olhando de Snape para Ravena, e como ele năo respondeu, ordenou -, vá, querido, e, por favor, coloque a mesa, sim?

Farfalhando sua capa, ele saiu sem dizer uma palavra, deixando a sós, a senhora e a moça atrás de si.

– Năo deixe que meu afilhado a intimide, senhorita - e esperou que a menina se refizesse de seu estado atordoado e lhe respondesse.

– Brown, Ravena Brown - disse meia sem jeito.

– Senhorita Brown, como eu dizia, meu afilhado é assim mesmo. Desde criança era introspectivo, acho que por causa do pai - ela diminuíra a voz para dizer isso. - Severo sofreu muito, eram brigas e brigas, e só tinha seis anos. Seu pai era trouxa e sua măe era bruxa, acaso năo lhe contou isso, năo é?- e sem esperar uma resposta, prosseguiu. - O pai bebia e batia na măe e, cá entre nós, apesar de sermos grandes amigas e eu lhe encher de conselhos, bem, ela năo tomava nenhuma atitude mais drástica. Snape cresceu sentindo ódio do pai. E entăo foi para Hogwarts e continuou praticamente tudo igual, ele nunca foi muito popular sabe?! Reservado, calado e, digo isso por seu meu afilhado, rabugento - ela tornou a sorrir para Ravena. - Apesar de ter um grupo de amigos da Sonserina, coisa que năo me agradava muito... mas fazer o quę com os jovens! Sempre foi muito sozinho, o meu menino - de repente sua voz pareceu cansada. - Mas vocę năo veio aqui ouvir a história do seu professor de Poçőes, năo é mesmo? - e sorriu timidamente.

– Năo... quero dizer... bem... isso explica muita coisa! Na realidade eu só estava passando e resolvi entrar e olhar a loja. Desculpe se a incomodei - e ainda recobrando-se da torrente de informaçőes que a madrinha de Severo despejara sobre ela, sorriu-lhe bondosamente.

– De modo algum me incomodou. Sabe, hoje em dia já năo tenho o mesmo movimento aqui, que tive em outras épocas. Antes de... essas coisas todas acontecerem - pareceu meio encabulada. Ravena se perguntou se ela saberia sobre o afilhado.

– Entendo, imagino que as pessoas evitem ao máximo sair de casa, năo?

– Sim, creio que seja isso. Vocę deve estar no sétimo ano, năo é? - e seu olhar se tornou vago. - Lembro-me de minha época, era tăo bom, năo havia nada disso e... Alvo era meu professor... ah, sim,.eu e Minerva tivemos uma pequena rusga por causa disso - e sorriu novamente. - Como ela está? Soube que é uma ótima professora. Era uma ótima amiga também, pena ternos nos apaixonados pelo mesmo homem.

– A professora McGonagall está bem e é realmente um amor - anuiu Ravena.

– Imagino... se năo gostaria de almoçar conosco?

– Eu? Năo, preciso voltar ŕ Hogwarts. Mas obrigada.

– Năo seja por isso. Seu professor de poçőes a levará em segurança, prometo. E por favor, năo me diga năo novamente.

Sem ter como dizer năo, Ravena viu-se sentada ŕ mesa junto com Snape e a madrinha. Ele năo levantava o olhar, se entretinha em tomar a sopa rapidamente. A madrinha, ao contrário, sorria o tempo todo. Ao terminarem, ele se levantou e subiu as escadas deixando as duas ŕ sós novamente. E a senhora lhe perguntou enquanto retiravam a mesa.

– Já sabe que carreira vai seguir, Ravena? - e rapidamente ajuntou. - Posso lhe chamar assim, năo?

– Auror - e completou -, claro que pode me chamar assim, mas gostaria de saber seu nome, se năo for ficar chateada - e sorriu.

– Que cabeça a minha - e estendeu a măo para ela - Louise. Louise Belair.

Nesse momento Snape entrou na cozinha, e virando-se para a senhora Belair, disse:

– Tia Louise, tenho que ir - abraçou-a e beijou-lhe a testa afetuosamente. - Quando puder virei visitá-la novamente. A senhora sabe porque tenho evitado, năo é?

– Sim, meu querido, sei - e falou em tom de reprovaçăo -, mas năo deixe passar mais dois anos - e sorriu afetuosamente para ele. - Quero que faça um último favor, leve essa jovem com vocę. Năo é seguro voltar sozinha para Hogwarts.

Ele olhou pela primeira vez para Ravena, depois que ela havia chegado e desviando os olhos rapidamente, ordenou:

– Vamos, entăo. Tenho aulas para preparar para amanhă e năo posso demorar a chegar, senhorita Brown - dizendo isso, abriu a porta para a rua e saiu andando na frente.

– Vá, querida - falou a madrinha, dando-lhe um abraço. - Gostei muito de vocę e espero que tome coragem de dizer que o ama. Năo espere que ele o faça, apesar de que năo consegue disfarçar... năo para alguém experiente como eu! Sabe, Ravena... demorei muito a perceber o quanto amava alguém e ficou tarde para fazer... - e sorrindo segurou-lhe as măos entre as suas. - Gostaria que ele fosse feliz - e abriu a porta.

A tempestade de neve aumentara e quando Ravena saiu para rua atordoada ainda com o que ouvira, percebeu que Snape estava já bem longe dali. Correu para alcançá-lo. O trajeto de volta a Hogwarts foi silencioso, nenhum dos dois ousava falar, quando estavam quase chegando, a nevasca se tornou intransponível, e tiveram que se abrigar numa antiga casa de caças a uma meia milha dos portőes. Por alguns instantes Ravena achou que fosse morrer, ela olhava toda hora pela pequena janela para ver se a tempestade diminuíra, e foi num desses momentos que ele quebrou o silęncio.

– Năo vai passar tăo cedo, temos que aguardar - e se aproximando dela, colocou-lhe sua capa nos ombros. - Do que vocę está com medo, Ravena?

– De nada, professor - e continuou olhando pela janela. - Estava apenas pensando que ainda tem que preparar suas aulas, năo é? E isso vai atrasá-lo.

– Năo me faça de tolo, senhorita - lançou-lhe um olhar penetrante. - Năo creio que realmente se importe.

Snape, uma figura pálida vestida de preto, agora estava de pé na frente de Ravena. Os olhos fitavam os dela, como se implorassem por uma resposta. Ela năo podia mentir para si mesma, desejara aquele momento desde o dia da floresta, e fizera o possível para evitar que isso năo acontecesse... mas o que fazer se o destino tramava contra? Devia negar-se a sentir o que estava sentindo? Diria năo? Năo! Decididamente, năo negaria. E levantando-se, atirou-se em seus braços e beijou-lhe longamente. Depois o fitou novamente nos olhos e lhe respondeu:

– Năo tenho medo de vocę, Severo. Tenho medo do que podemos fazer um com o outro... isso sim me importa!

E novamente tornou a beijar-lhe os lábios, depois a fronte e os lábios novamente, enquanto as măos dele entrelaçavam-se nos fios dos seus cabelos. Ao longe, apesar da intensa nevasca que caía, via-se a cabana de caça iluminada com seus vidros embaçados.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO VIII

Depois do dia da visita a Hogsmeade, todos os outros que vieram passaram tăo rápido que os alunos năo sentiram a chegada das festas natalinas.

Rita estava sentada em frente ŕ bola de cristal, tendo Ravena ao seu lado, quando a professora Trelawney passou por elas exalando aquele aroma costumeiro de xerez barato. Era a nova professora de adivinhaçăo e havia sido contratada recentemente por Dumbledore. As duas meninas conversavam baixinho sobre a notícia que saíra ainda aquela manhă no jornal, sobre a tortura de aurores pela Comensal da Morte Belatriz Lestrange.

– Eu os conhecia, Ravie, eram amigos de papai - disse olhando sorrateiramente para os lados.

– Essa tal Belatriz Lestrange devia ser torturada - e continuou -, praticamente estampa as páginas do jornal diariamente com seus ataques, senăo a bruxos, a trouxas!

O sinal soou e as meninas deixaram a torre de astronomia. Como sempre acontecia nessa época do ano, enormes flocos de neve caíam e um tapete branco e fofo estendia-se até por sobre a Floresta Negra. As amigas resolveram descer para juntas fazerem a última refeiçăo do café da manhă das duas semanas que se seguiriam. Rita passaria o natal com os pais em Hampshire. Por duas vezes, depois de seus pais falecerem, Ravena havia ido com amiga para a casa e os pais de Rita a receberam muito bem, eram pessoas maravilhosas. A casa era muito confortável e possuía um jardim bem cuidado. Tivera também a oportunidade de conhecer os dois irmăos da amiga, na verdade, eles eram exatamente iguais a Rita... só usavam calças e eram mais novos... por alguns instantes ela se perguntou se isso era bom...

No natal posterior resolveu ficar em Hogwarts e no seguinte também, e quando começou a acontecer, até mesmo Rita teve que permanecer na escola. Entăo estava tăo adaptada, que năo ficar ali seria como deixar sua casa para passar o natal longe da família. E, especialmente esse ano, tal idéia năo lhe parecia nada convidativa, e Ravena declinou o convite dos pais de Rita.

Já tinham terminado o café quando Hagrid entrou arrastando mais um dos pinheiros, que enfeitariam a sala junto com o resto da decoraçăo natalina. Ele acenou para elas, que retribuíram juntando um par de sorrisos. Ravena pediu licença para a amiga e correu até ele entregando-lhe seu presente de Natal. Para variar, Hagrid derramou um bocado de lágrimas e abraçou Ravena com aquele seu jeito desengonçado, fazendo com que ela sumisse em seus braços. Quando retornou ŕ mesa, ouviu Rita falando.

– Ravie - e riu -, um dia ele te esmaga! Vamos!

Ravena, que ria também do jeito como Rita se referira ao amigo, lançou um olhar furtivo para a mesa dos professores. Seus olhos encontraram o alvo que parecia já ter descoberto sua presença há algum tempo e, naquele momento, a fitava longamente. Ela sorriu, sendo chamada ŕ realidade pela voz da amiga:

– Vamos, Ravie - e puxou a amiga pelo braço. - Se năo vou perder a Rede de Flu!

Despediram-se, e Ravena pediu que a amiga transmitisse aos pais seus votos de Natal e Rita partiu por entre as chamas verdes. Entăo, resolveu voltar para a torre da Grifinória, pois precisava arrumar toda a bagunça que deixara acumular durante a semana. Seus livros estavam espalhados pelo dormitório e suas vestes largadas sobre a cama, de qualquer maneira. Tinha que arrumar tudo antes do Natal e isso significava antes do dia seguinte. Estava subindo as escadas quando um braço a puxou para um recôncavo da parede. Ela sorriu quando Snape a virou, mas sua felicidade durou apenas segundos. Ao olhar para seu rosto percebeu que sua expressăo era fria.

– Vamos a minha sala, senhorita - e sem dar qualquer outra satisfaçăo, virou-se na direçăo das escadas que iam para as masmorras.

Ravena năo estava entendendo nada, mas năo ousou desobedecer ao professor. Caminhava atrás dele lentamente, enquanto a capa dele esvoaçava pelo ar. Chegaram ao corredor que dava para a sala do professor e também, para a sala comunal da Sonserina. Como muitos dos alunos passavam as festas com a família, o corredor se encontrava deserto. Pararam defronte a enorme porta de madeira escura, que separava a sala do professor do corredor onde estavam. Ele a abriu e continuou andando até alcançar sua mesa. Ficou em pé olhando pela janela, vendo os flocos de neve que continuavam caindo com mais intensidade. Ravena se aproximou e tocou-lhe os lábios com os seus. Ele retribuiu, mas logo em seguida retirou os braços da menina de seu pescoço.

– Pare com isso, Ravena! - desviando o olhar dela para a neve lá fora. Ela ainda estava meio atordoada com tudo aquilo, mas năo quis se aproximar novamente daquela figura que parecia mais sóbria do que nunca.

– O que está acontecendo? - ela temia o que ele pudesse dizer.

– Năo podemos continuar com essa brincadeira... já basta! - seu olhar continuava perdido na noite que caía sobre a floresta. - Cometemos um erro...

– Um erro? - incrédula no que ouvia.

– Sim, senhorita Brown. Um erro - sua voz continuava fria como a noite que agora preenchia o céu. - Ou vocę acreditou mesmo que podia viver um conto de fadas? Sua tola, eu năo amo. Vocę acha que năo conseguiria iludi-la sendo o que fui?

– Mas... - e o olhar dela era aturdido.

– Vocę é tăo linda... acha que năo é bom ter uma jovem assim em meus braços? - e sorriu-lhe sarcástico. - Foi fácil demais... mas agora perdeu o encanto.

Ravena năo conseguia responder, sua mente trabalhava procurando, recordando cada momento até ali. Será que fora tăo cega? Deixou-se envolver por uma ilusăo? Năo, năo! Ela tinha certeza que năo... mas entăo algo acontecera, algo que ele năo queria contar. O que seria? Por que preferira fazer isso? Os olhos de Snape brilhavam como se um fogo invisível o consumisse por dentro. Caminhou rapidamente para sua cadeira, sentou-se, começando a revirar os papéis que estavam sobre sua mesa. Ravena teve a certeza de que ele dera a conversa por encerrada, mas correu até a mesa e bateu com seus pulsos fechados na superfície, ele năo mexera um músculo, continuou escrevendo. Grossas lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto dela e molhavam-lhe as vestes, e quando abriu a boca para falar, suas palavras estavam impregnadas de ódio.

– Sou tăo tola quanto vocę é mentiroso - e alteando mais a voz. - Năo acredito que tenha me usado, assim como năo acredito que saiba realmente o que está fazendo! Mas, se quer que as coisas acabem assim... termino por vocę!

Snape continuava ignorando a sua presença.

– Eu o odeio, Severo. Odeio o dia em que veio lecionar aqui! Odeio năo saber por que está me magoando desse jeito! - e soluçando terminou. - Odeio ter te conhecido e me apaixonado por vocę! - e saiu correndo da sala, alcançando as escadas que davam para a torre da Grifinória. Parou de súbito, precisava de ar, queria fugir dali... as lágrimas continuavam rolando e saindo pelos portőes da escola, alcançando a noite lá fora.

Ravena năo podia acreditar que confiara nele a tal ponto que se tornara cega. O que havia acontecido com aquela desconfiança inicial? Ele estava certo, como pode ser tăo tola? Năo, havia algo mais, algo que năo lhe contara. Năo se enganara. Depois de tudo que a madrinha dele havia dito era certo que Snape estava apaixonado... a maneira como ele se dirigiu a ela na cabana... Ele podia ter tido seus dias de Comensal, mas năo era tăo frio quanto gostaria de ser. Năo era insensível como aparentava. Ravena viu o carinho dele com a senhora Belair e sentira ela mesma o que a paixăo lhe provocara. Ele năo sabia lidar com esse sentimento. Será que estava fugindo como no dia da Floresta? Ravena sentia que existia algo mais. Será que Dumbledore ficara sabendo? Mas como? Entăo, Ravie se lembrou das palavras duras que ele dissera e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas novamente, que se precipitaram pelo seu rosto.

Naquele momento, dentro da sala fria nas masmorras, os olhos de uma figura sombria acompanhavam Ravena, lá fora, por entre as cortinas. Quando a perdeu de vista, voltou ŕ sua mesa e sentou. Apoiou seu rosto nas măos e depois as escorregou pelos cabelos lisos. Ele năo podia fazer nada, năo tinha escolha. Sabia que se simplesmente contasse o que tinha acontecido, Ravena iria permanecer ao seu lado. Isto era tudo o que queria, mas năo a deixando desprotegida. E de repente sentiu tanta dor que lágrimas brotaram dos seus olhos. Estava sozinho novamente.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPÍTULO IX

A manhă de Natal desceu sobre os gramados da escola em forma de uma nevasca. Ravena acordou e resolveu năo descer para o café, năo sentia a menor vontade de ver ninguém. Fitou o dia através das imensas janelas do dormitório, definitivamente seria longo. Jogou-se embaixo das cobertas novamente e pensou "Sinto falta de vocęs", pegando um porta-retratos com a foto de seus pais, que estava na cabeceira de sua cama, onde quase năo havia mais espaço nem para um alfinete. As lágrimas rolaram. Limpou seus olhos e fitou novamente a neve lá fora. "Ele nunca poderia ter feito isso! Năo podia!", e mais lágrimas rolaram pelo rosto da menina. Suas pálpebras pesaram e ela deixou-se adormecer novamente.

Quando um pálido sol teimou em aparecer nos céus, Ravena acordou. Os olhos inchados, e percebeu que perdera também o horário do almoço. Se năo se forçasse a levantar, provavelmente, năo participaria da ceia e, embora ninguém a tivesse procurado ainda, tinha certeza que o fariam. Jogou as pernas para fora da cama e levantou-se. Olhou em volta, o dormitório estava uma bagunça, teria que arrumá-lo antes de descer. Começou pelos livros que estavam espalhados até pela cama de Rita. Ravena, de repente, sentiu tanta falta da amiga, devia ter contado tudo para ela. Deixou seus pensamentos de lado e continuou o que estava fazendo. Depois, fora a vez das vestes, tudo devidamente bem acomodado dentro do enorme malăo. Quando foi fazer sua cama, um livro caiu no chăo com a contracapa aberta onde se lia: "Ensinamento de Poçőes - vol. 4". Sentiu tanta raiva que arremessou o livro direto para dentro do malăo. Trancou-o logo em seguida, principalmente para ter certeza de que essas lembranças năo a perturbariam novamente. Desejava que fosse fácil assim, mas năo era. Năo era fácil esquecer seus sentimentos, assim como năo ia ser fácil permanecer esses últimos seis meses na escola. Resolveu, por fim, que năo adiantaria ficar o resto do dia ali. Já que tudo estava arrumado, o melhor a fazer era começar a se vestir para a Ceia de Natal. Arrumou-se tranqüilamente, detendo-se apenas com mais rigor no penteado que iria usar. Queria estar excepcionalmente bonita, mesmo que dentro das vestes da escola. Decidiu-se entăo por prendę-los no alto da cabeça em um coque negligentemente desalinhado. Isso fez com que seus cachos caíssem em profusăo, como cascatas, pela sua nuca. E deixava também a mostra seus lindos olhos verdes. Mirou-se no espelho e gostou imensamente do efeito que conseguiu. Virou-se para verificar as horas no relógio e descobriu que devia correr, caso contrário, perderia o discurso do diretor.

Desceu as escadas rapidamente, entrando no Salăo Principal, onde se encontravam todos os alunos que passavam o Natal na escola. Ravena constatou que as mesas das Casas estavam relativamente mais vazias que os outros anos, e dirigiu-se para a da Grifinória. O diretor já estava ali e os professores também, mas foi nesse instante que percebeu o lugar do professor de poçőes estava vazio. Olhou para outra extremidade da mesa, nenhum sinal dele. Estava decidida a ir até as masmorras, quando a voz de Dumbledore se fez ouvir dando início ao discurso que abriria as comemoraçőes do Natal. Ravena năo tinha como de levantar até o final do banquete. Após um brinde também feito pelo diretor, começaram a surgir em cima das mesas os vários pratos que seriam apreciados pelos alunos. Tudo estava transcorrendo bem exceto pela ausęncia inexplicável do professor. Seguiu-se entăo uma quantidade imensa de pratos doces dos mais diversos tipos, e conforme foram acabando os alunos se retiraram para os seus dormitórios. Ravena resolveu dar uma volta pelos gramados, havia chegado ŕ conclusăo de que se Snape năo estava sentado ŕ mesa dos professores năo estava no castelo e isso lhe causava certa inquietaçăo. Apesar do pouco tempo na escola, sabia que o professor só se ausentara uma vez e, por mais incrível que fosse, estava com ele.

Seus pensamentos estavam em plena atividade, quando ela chegou aos jardins e decidiu se sentar um pouco nos banquinhos ali perto. Ainda que a neve tivesse parado de cair e o céu estivesse estrelado, a noite era extremamente fria. Deixou-se ficar ali fitando as estrelas. Passado algum tempo, ouviu um leve farfalhar de vestes a suas costas e virou-se na esperança de encontrar as respostas que procurava. Para sua surpresa deu de cara com uma figura alta vestida de azul, usava um chapéu em forma de cone e possuía uma enorme barba prateada. Ravena sorriu timidamente e saudou o diretor.

– Olá, professor Dumbledore. Está uma bela noite, năo?

– Sim, senhorita - e dirigindo-se ao banco ao lado dela -, posso?

– Claro que sim - e completou -, o senhor bem sabe o quanto o adoro e gosto de nossas conversas, năo? A propósito, desculpe-me pelo tom que usei na última conversa com o senhor.

– Sim, sei, Ravena. E está desculpada - ele deu uma leve tossida. - Talvez por isso tenha tomado a liberdade de procurá-la essa noite.

– Bem... - ela fitou os olhos azuis por trás dos óculos de meia-lua. - Năo creio que vá falar sobre os exames, năo é mesmo?

– Vocę tem razăo. Năo é sobre os exames de N.I.E.M.s que vim lhe falar - e como sempre mantendo a calma em sua voz, disse -, năo tenho a menor dúvida que, como já lhe disse, vocę será uma das melhores aurores do Ministério. Năo, isso decididamente năo me preocupa, senhorita - disse levantando-se do banquinho e dando alguns passos a frente. - O que me preocupa no momento é ausęncia de meu melhor professor, Ravena - e virando-se para ela testemunhou a surpresa em seus olhos. - Por acaso sentiu a falta do professor Snape a mesa, é claro?

– Acaso notei - murmurou desviando seu olhar e abaixando-o para as măos, que se torcia nervosamente.

– Seria errado de minha parte, e me corrija caso o seja, que este fato tem relaçăo direta com a sua ausęncia nas duas refeiçőes de hoje? - ele a encarava por baixo dos oclinhos.

– Năo sei do que o senhor está falando, diretor - suas măos agora pareciam crispadas em volta uma da outra. - Năo desci para o café e para o almoço por que estava arrumando minhas coisas para o reinício das aulas.

– Ah... sei, sei - ele deu alguns passos na direçăo de onde entrara nos jardins. - Entăo creio que năo está interessada em saber o que aconteceu para que ele năo estivesse presente ŕ mesa. Realmente me enganei. Boa noite, senhorita.

-Năo, diretor! Desculpe, senhor - falou levantando-se e caminhando na direçăo dele. Com a voz apreensiva, perguntou -, por favor, diga o que aconteceu a Severo?

Os olhos que a fitavam sorriram dizendo:

– Venha, senhorita, vamos conversar num lugar mais agradável. Uma noite estrelada como essa pertence aos casais de namorados. E me parece que ambos estamos desacompanhados... pelo menos por hora.

Ravena e o diretor caminharam pelos corredores da escola e pararam em frente a águia de pedra que guardava a entrada para o escritório dele. A senha foi dita e a estátua saltou para o lado dando lugar a escada por onde subiram. A porta da sala se abriu e o ambiente quente envolveu-lhes. Infelizmente, Ravena estava absorta nas últimas palavras que o diretor dissera. Isto só podia significar que ele sabia... "Quem contara?", pensou, "Severo?!". Estava tăo envolvida em seus pensamentos que năo percebeu que o professor lhe oferecia balinhas de alcaçuz. Foi tirada de seus pensamentos pela insistęncia dele.

– Senhorita, aceita algumas balinhas? - ele esticou um pote repleto delas na direçăo de Ravena. - Devo avisá-la de que săo um pouco ariscas.

– Năo, obrigada - ela falou com cuidado.

– Sabe, senhorita, creio que gostaria de me contar algo, năo? - e seus profundos olhos azuis a encararam. -Porém, acaso năo o faça, eu lhe contarei uma história, sim?

– Senhor, tenho certeza que ambos sabemos a história que vai me contar - e por alguns minutos ela ficou rubra, quase escarlate. - Só năo sei como descobriu, porém, se me chamou aqui para que eu deixe a escola por comportamento desrespeitoso, gostaria que soubesse que nunca fiz nada de errado. Nunca! Bom, a năo ser um beijo... - ele a continuava encarando por baixo dos oclinhos meia-lua. - O que quero dizer, senhor é...

– Acalme-se, Ravena - e sorriu para ela. - Sei que năo fizeram nada de errado e năo estou aqui a interpelando ou sequer julgando seus atos. O professor Snape me contou tudo o que aconteceu. Ou quase tudo. Năo me lembro do beijo - e mais uma vez sorriu para ela complacentemente -, todavia, senhorita, o que me preocupa como disse lá embaixo nos jardins, é a forma como ele deixou a escola ontem ŕ noite. Falou com a senhorita antes de ir, suponho?

– Sim, professor - e seus olhos encheram de lágrimas que precipitaram pelo seu rosto. - Ele me procurou dizendo que năo poderíamos ficar juntos. Disse-me coisas horrorosas, como por exemplo, nunca ter me amado e que nunca seríamos felizes. Senhor, sei que estava mentindo, mas năo sei porque, e isso é o que mais me aflige.

– Ravena - disse aproximando-se dela -, o professor Snape sofreu uma perda muito grande ontem a noite. Logo após ser informado do que acontecera me procurou, me contou o que aconteceu entre vocęs dois e a decisăo que tomara. Tentei demovę-lo da idéia de afastá-la, mas estava irredutível. Tinha medo que também atacassem vocę. Disse-lhe que sempre a protegi, e sempre o faria quando fosse necessário - ele lhe deu um tapinha nos ombros. - Năo me deu ouvidos. A juventude é uma coisa maravilhosa, pena nunca a aproveitarmos direito.

– Professor Dumbledore, que perda ele teve ontem a noite? - as palavras saíram tręmulas da sua boca. - Foi a senhora Belair?

– Sim, senhorita - disse-lhe ele. - Vocę a conheceu, se me recordo direito o que Severo me contou - e sentou-se em sua cadeira. - Uma pessoa muito boa, foi minha aluna quando estudou aqui. A măe de Severo e ela eram inseparáveis. Quando ele nasceu, foi convidada a ser sua madrinha. Mas aquiete-se, ela năo morreu, os Comensais a atacaram e a deixaram inconsciente. O que năo sabemos é a extensăo dos danos causados.

– Snape está com ela, năo?

– Está, e se me permite a intromissăo, acho que vocę deveria ir imediatamente para o Saint Mungus. Ele precisa da senhorita, apesar de ter-lhe escondido o que aconteceu. Ravena, tenho certeza de que vocę é a pessoa certa para ajudá-lo, como também sei que sabe se virar muito bem sozinha.

– Mas professor, e se ele... - ela năo completou sua frase.

– Senhorita, está tarde, é melhor se apressar - ele indicou-lhe a lareira. - Vocę irá usar minha rede pessoal de Flu. Ande, minha cara, e confie mais no seu poder de persuasăo.

– Sim, senhor - e foi para a lareira agarrando um pouco de pó que estava numa vasilha próxima.

– A propósito, senhorita, diga ao professor Snape que lhe mandei minhas recomendaçőes. Agora vá.

– Saint Mungus - ela pronunciou arremessando o pó ao chăo.

Dumbledore sorria, vendo a menina desaparecer na lareira. Depois, voltou a sentar em sua cadeira e pensou "Espero que isso resolva o problema!", e novamente sorriu.


	10. Chapter 10

CAPÍTULO X

Ravena chegou ao Sanit Mungus em fraçőes de segundos. Andou por um corredor bem iluminado. Ao final havia um balcăo onde uma moça com vestes brancas e um ar eficiente atendia um casal de vestes escarlates. O homem gesticulava muito e năo falava uma palavra em inglęs, ao que Ravena prontamente começou a traduzir para a bruxa atrás do balcăo, que parecia no limiar de sua pacięncia. Após serem atendidos, agradeceram pela ajuda e saíram na direçăo que a bruxa de branco havia informado. Ela entăo se virou para Ravena e perguntou em que poderia ajudar, a menina perguntou onde ficava a ala das pessoas atingidas pela Maldiçăo Cruciatus.

– Quarto andar, senhorita - disse-lhe a jovem enfermeira. - Pegue o elevador no hall a esquerda, por favor.

– Obrigada - e dizendo isso, seguiu para a direçăo indicada por ela.

Em poucos minutos surgiu um hall com quatro portas douradas, quando se ouviu um leve tilintar de campainha, a porta a sua frente abriu e ela entrou. Ao chegar ao andar fez-se ouvir novamente um tilintar avisando a parada do elevador. Ravena saiu e a porta a sua frente indicava a entrada da enfermaria. Havia uma mesa ao canto, mas năo parecia ser utilizada. Começou a andar e entrou em um outro corredor com fileiras de boxes uns ao lado dos outros. Năo era propriamente o que tinha em mente sobre um hospital de bruxos, mas năo havia dúvidas de que viera ao lugar certo.

Pôs-se entăo a olhar todos os boxes, procurando qual seria o da senhora Belair. Olhou o primeiro, onde duas senhoras dedicavam-se a uma conversa acirrada sobre agulhas de tricô. Caminhando em frente revistou o segundo onde um senhor deitado com as măos cruzadas sobre o peito e olhos abertos, parecia estar morto, mas um leve piscar de seus olhos a fez relaxar e seguir adiante. Mais dois boxes ŕ frente e nada, vazios. Foi quando teve que escolher entre um corredor que seguia ŕ esquerda e outro ŕ direita. Decidiu-se pelo da esquerda e encontrou mais dois boxes vazios. Sua perna começou a tremer ligeiramente quando ela dirigiu-se para o terceiro. A cortina em volta desse box estava totalmente fechada. Ravena achou a extremidade do tecido e abriu uma pequena fresta para que pudesse ver seu interior. Havia pouca luminosidade lá dentro, mas suficiente para que um frio percorresse sua espinha ao ver uma figura de vestes negras debruçada sobre um corpo na cama bem ao centro. Ele estava de costas para ela, mas Ravena năo precisava ver seu rosto para que tivesse a certeza que encontrara o que viera procurar. Entrou em silęncio e aproximou-se da cadeira onde ele se encontrava, estava adormecido segurando uma das măos da tia entre as suas. A senhora, por sua vez, estava num sono profundo, os cabelos pareciam mais brancos e a tez bem pálida. Ravena tinha a impressăo que podiam soar gongos que ela năo despertaria, porém sua expressăo era serena.

Verificou que em cima da cabeceira havia vários frascos com algumas substâncias conhecidas e uma ediçăo do dia anterior do "Profeta Diário". Ela retirou sua capa verde escura e a colocou na cadeira vazia ŕ direita da cama. Aproximou-se dele, que estava com o rosto baixo apoiado na junçăo das măos, e carinhosamente passou sua măo entre os fios lisos de cabelo preto que caíam sobre seu rosto, fazendo com que pudesse ver-lhe a expressăo. Estava tăo serena como a da tia, mas ao leve toque dos seus dedos, Ravena percebeu que o deixara a ponto de despertar. Ele segurou-lhe a măo e a afagando disse "Ravie!", fazendo-a sorrir. Nunca o ouvira chamar-lhe assim, e essa mera referęncia ao seu nome fez com que revivesse todos os momentos que tinham passado juntos.

Instantes depois Snape acordou. Estreitou os olhos e uma sombra de dúvida iluminou-lhe o olhar. Parecia impossível que a figura a sua frente fosse quem imaginava, ergueu-se assombrado.

- Senhorita Brown?! - de repente, como se desse conta da realidade da visăo, mudou o tom de sua voz tornando-a mordaz. - O que faz aqui? Năo me lembro de tę-la chamado.

E mais do que depressa se virou em direçăo ŕ outra extremidade do box. Ravena năo se moveu, fitava-o e sua expressăo parecia cansada e triste. Desviou o olhar para a senhora Belair, ali deitada, e perguntou-se o quanto aquilo teria sido capaz de atingi-lo. Como a resposta dela tardou uma nova pergunta a fez voltar ŕ realidade.

– Vamos, senhorita, responda! - sua voz estava fria. - Quem a mandou vir?

– Vim visitar uma amiga, professor - e dirigindo-se para a cadeira que antes ele ocupara, disse. - Tenho permissăo para isso, senhor, me foi dada pelo diretor Dumbledore.

Snape estava de pé do outro lado da cama, mas bem a frente de Ravena, imóvel, com o rosto iluminado pela fraca luz que pendia do teto. Ao encarar novamente a garota, vislumbrou um sorriso, um lindo sorriso infantil. E andando na direçăo dela, a fez se levantar e abraçou-a num longo aperto. Um beijo era tudo o que ele desejara nas últimas horas dias, aos quais estivera ali ao lado da tia, e que se mortificara por todas a s palvaras que dissera ŕ Ravena. Ele a deixaria ir depois, a colocaria a salvo dele e de todos os outros. Mas quem ele tentava enganar? Nunca a deixaria ir! Năo de novo! E com medo de seus próprios pensamentos, deslizou seus lábios na direçăo dos dela e a beijou intensamente. E teve a certeza de que năo a deixaria partir. Ela se afastou e olhando-o maliciosamente, perguntou:

– Severo, vocę achou mesmo que conseguiria me manter longe?

– Sim - e falou tristemente para ela. - Eu precisava fazer isso. Viu ao que expus minha madrinha? Quase năo a visitava e olhe o que aconteceu! - virando-se para o leito onde a pobre senhora estava inerte. - Năo quero esse destino para vocę! - e sentou-se novamente na cadeira, passando as măos nervosamente pelos cabelos lisos que já estavam em desalinho. Ravena se abaixou ao lado dele e o abraçou, como se faz com uma criança que está perdida.

– Năo estou aqui por sua escolha - e encarando-o. - Estou porque escolhi estar com vocę. Năo importa a quem ou o que terei que enfrentar. O que importa é vocę... eu te amo! - e sorrindo timidamente acrescentou -, será que nunca percebeu isso, professor? Quer queira quer năo, estamos juntos.

– Vocę năo sabe o que está dizendo - mas a pegando nos braços novamente. - Está louca, mas eu amo essa sua loucura - e a beijou.

Ele sabia que nada que pudesse ser dito a levaria para longe dali, ou da sua vida. Ravena estava determinada a lutar pelo que queria, e isso significava: Snape. Por alguns momentos deixaram-se ficar ali, abraçados. Foi a voz da enfermeira que os trouxe a realidade do lugar onde estavam.

– Tenho que dar a poçăo dela, senhor - e indo ŕ cabeceira da doente pegou um dos fracos que lá estavam - Está na hora - ele assentiu e a mulher terminou seu trabalho. Ao sair, se virou para trás e em tom maternal falou ŕ Snape:

– Seria bom, senhor, que fosse descansar. Năo há mais nada que possa fazer aqui. Cuidaremos dela - e dizendo isso fechou as cortinas atrás de si. Severo estava em pé olhando a tia quando Ravena lhe perguntou:

– Năo há nada que possa ser feito? - e olhou para a senhora Belair. - Ela vai ficar assim para sempre?

– Năo há nada mais a fazer - e balançando a cabeça repetiu -, năo, mas eu ainda faço Belatriz pagar por isso!

– Foi... foi ela que fez isso, Severo? - e sua voz tremeu. - Foi mesmo Belatriz?

– Eu năo tenho dúvidas. Ela acha que traí o Lorde das Trevas, mas apesar de ter deixado de ser um Comensal, nunca delatei ninguém. Fui para Hogwarts com o consentimento do Lorde, ele sempre confiou no meu papel de espiăo, por isso fui útil. Vocę estava lá quando ela me acusou! Nunca precisei fazer isso para que Dumbledore acreditasse em mim, nunca!

Ravena o olhou intrigada, e ele sabia que a pergunta que mais temia viria e năo teria como fugir disso. Simplesmente esperou que ela falasse, năo pretendia esconder mais nada dela.

– O que vocę fez entăo para que ele nunca duvidasse da sua lealdade?

– Na realidade, Ravena - ele a encarou com seus olhos negros. - Fui eu quem ouviu a metade da profecia feita sobre Harry Potter. Vocę já ouviu falar sobre ela, năo é mesmo? Năo se fala em outra coisa depois que ele desapareceu.

– Sim, é claro - ela estava nervosa.

– A profecia, na realidade, năo se referia ŕ Potter nominalmente, mas sim a uma criança nascida numa determinada época, e de pais que por tręs vezes haviam atacado o Lorde das Trevas. Eu, como disse, năo a ouvi toda. Dumbledore me descobriu antes disso e me colocou para fora do bar. Logo depois me procurou e tivemos uma longa conversa - Snape tomou mais fôlego para continuar a narrativa e Ravena năo se atreveu a interromper. - Bom, há muito já estava descontente com as ordens do Lorde. Suas últimas missőes para os outros Comensais eram de matar e matar, quando ele mesmo năo o fazia. A sede de poder dele năo tinha limites, confesso ŕ vocę que me juntei a eles pelo poder - e baixando os olhos continuou -, năo me orgulho disso, mas tive uma infância muito dura, meus pais viviam brigando, minha măe era fraca, năo reagia aos insultos e outras atrocidades que meu pai desferia. Quando fui para Hogwarts era um bom aluno, mas aquela turma do Potter sempre me fazia de palhaço. Decidi provar que podia ter e controlar o que quisesse com o poder. O Lorde fez isso parecer tăo fácil... e eu estava cego de ódio de todos que me subestimaram.

Ravena o escutava atentamente. Seus olhos verdes pousados naquela figura negra, que percorria o box de um lado para o outro. Queria conhecę-lo melhor que ninguém e tinha certeza que estava penetrando num universo pessoal que talvez nem Dumbledore tivesse conseguido.

– Eu errei, Ravena - e olhou para ela afetuosamente. - Dumbledore me fez ver isso no dia em que foi atrás de mim, me pediu que năo revelasse o que ouvira da profecia, mas jáera tarde. Entăo, contei-lhe exatamente tudo o que escutara no bar e ele me acalmou. A parte que eu ouvira năo era tăo comprometedora, mas eu deveria escolher ŕ quem serviria a partir daquele momento e, caso fosse a ele, Dumbledore, eu teria que espionar o Lorde das Trevas até que ele atacasse a criança da profecia. Depois disso, Dumbledore me deu o cargo de professor de poçőes em Hogwarts. Tenho sido os olhos de Dumbledore junto ao Lorde e desde aquele dia do ataque aos Potter, Belatriz vem achando que eu os delatei e passei para o outro lado - e encarou-a -, o que năo deixa de ser uma verdade.

– Vocę é o responsável pela morte dos Potter? - estava aturdida - E por quase Voldemort ter matado Harry?

– Năo fale o nome dele assim, só Dumbledore diz essa palavra! - e segurou-a pelos braços. - Minha querida criança, năo! - olhou sério para Ravena, que odiava quando a chamava assim por motivos óbvios. Parecia que ele era muito mais velho quando só havia 5 anos de diferença entre eles. Snape năo passava dos vinte e dois anos. - Eu năo o levei a matar os Potter e nem a marcar Harry. Foi sua obsessăo em se livrar da profecia que o fez torná-la verdadeira. Dumbledore me falou que a profecia se referia a qualquer criança cujos pais tivessem lutado tręs vezes contra o Lorde das Trevas. Poderiam ter sido os Longbottom ou quaisquer outros pais. Havia uma guerra, como ainda há essa caça aos Comensais. Eu năo tive culpa e me expus a grande perigo para provar que era digno da confiança do diretor. Ele acredita em mim! - e pegando as măos de Ravena entre as suas, perguntou a ela: - e vocę, acredita? É tudo o que me importa nesse momento.

Ela o fitava com seus lindos olhos e depois de alguns segundos sorriu-lhe sorrateiramente.

– Sim, professor Snape - e beijou-lhe os lábios. - Mais do que nunca!

– Pensei que a perderia - e acariciou os cabelos dela. - Eu năo podia mentir mais para vocę.

– Eu entendo e acho ótimo que pense assim - e segurando-lhe as măos -, conte-me o resto. O que aconteceu com Vocę-Sabe-Quem?

– O Lorde das Trevas, apesar de me considerar seu preferido, năo me contou suas reais intençőes em relaçăo a profecia. Por isso năo pude avisar quando ele foi atacar os Potter. Năo sabia que ele tinha ido. Mas sofreu uma séria derrota ao atacar Harry. Lilian protegeu o menino com magia antiga, o amor dela pelo garoto o salvou da morte. Ela foi muito esperta. Era uma excelente bruxa, pena que tenha casado com Potter.

– Vocę gostava dela, năo? - disse-lhe ela friamente. - Só que ela escolheu o Tiago!

Ele a olhou impassível e encarando-a até deixá-la rosada, perguntou.

– Está com ciúmes, senhorita? - e sorriu. - Tem razăo, ela escolheu Tiago... sorte minha! - e sorriu para ela sugerindo:

– Vamos embora, Ravie? - e a fitou, um imenso sorriso aflorou nos lábios dela. - Está tarde e temos que voltar a Hogwarts.

– Sim, mas e sua tia? - ela olhou para a enferma. - O que faremos?

– Eu virei visitá-la quando puder - e inclinando-se sobre o rosto da madrinha beijou-lhe a testa. - Vocę passou no teste de aparatar, năo?

– Sim, mas năo podemos aparatar dentro da escola, năo é mesmo?

– Bom, dentro, năo, é verdade, mas nos portőes sim! Vamos! - e um zumbido ecoou dentro da cabeça de ambos.


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO XI

Chegaram aos portões da escola quando os primeiros raios de sol começavam iluminar os gramados. Atravessaram rapidamente e alcançaram as escadas que davam para o Salão Principal. Estavam percorrendo cautelosamente os corredores para que ninguém os visse juntos. Snape a levou diretamente à escadaria que saía em frente ao retrato da Mulher Gorda. Ali se despediram.

– Se demorarmos muito parados aqui estaremos correndo o risco de sermos vistos - disse-lhe olhando para os lados. - Quero que suba imediatamente a seu dormitório e faça o possível para parecer que não se ausentou um segundo dali, entendeu?

– Sim, senhor... professor... - e sorriu maliciosamente - Farei o que disse, mas quando nos veremos de novo?

– Nas aulas,senhorita Brown - e sorriu-lhe sarcástico sussurrando ao seu ouvido - Escreverei cartas. Que tal como um admirador secreto, está bom?

– Você vai fazer o quê?- ela o fitou incrédula

– Escrever cartas, assim não levantaremos suspeitas sobre nós. Não podemos nos aproveitar da cobertura que Dumbledore está nos dando.

– Tenho que admitir que não consigo imaginá-lo escrevendo cartas amorosas, professor - falou-lhe maliciosamente.

– Sabe - puxou-a para si quase colando seus lábios ao dela e sorriu -, posso ser muito romântico quando quero... é claro! - recuperou seu tom de voz autoritário. - Vá, senhorita. Agora!

Ravena olhou por cima dos ombros dele e certificou-se que estavam sós, como estava no início da escadaria isto a permitiu uma visão mais favorecida dos corredores que os cercavam. Encarou-o e subitamente tocou-lhe os lábios com os seus, por poucos segundos, e virou-se para continuar seu caminho até a entrada da Torre da Grifinória. Ao chegar ao topo da escada virou-se e ainda teve tempo de ver Snape se perder na penumbra do corredor que dava para as Masmorras.

– Felix Fellicis - disse ao retrato, que resmungou algo inaudível e se afastou para dar passagem a garota.

Ravena trocou suas roupas rapidamente, vestindo as de dormir e se enfiou embaixo dos lençóis. Estava tão cansada que adormeceu instantaneamente. Acordou duas horas depois com Rita a sacudindo e falando que estavam atrasadas para o café no salão principal. Trocou-se e desceram para comer. Enquanto desciam as escadas Ravena se deu conta de que não era para Rita ter voltado ainda das férias, isso só deveria acontecer no final da semana.

– Rita - disse ofegante porque estavam correndo - O que faz aqui hoje? Não ia passar as festas com seus pais?

– Bom, Ravie - continuou falando apressadamente. - A idéia inicial era essa, mas papai e mamãe resolveram viajar nos últimos dias das férias com meus irmãos. Então resolvi antecipar minha volta e ficar com você.

E vendo o olhar furtivo que a amiga lançara para a mesa da Lufa-lufa, mais diretamente para um menino de cabelos ruivos e ar perdido, achou que Rita tinha mais motivos para estar ali do que a amizade das duas. Intimamente agradeceu a volta dela, poderiam fazer várias coisas juntas e o tempo passaria mais rápido. Ao sentarem-se para tomar o café, foi a vez de Ravena fazer o mesmo: olhar na direção da mesa dos professores, onde seus olhos pousaram na figura de vestes pretas sentada numa das extremidades e, curiosamente, percebeu que ele fazia um esforço enorme para se manter acordado. Instintivamente sorriu e percebeu que um par de olhos negros acabava de descobrir a sua presença. Encarou-os e ficaram assim por segundos, que pareceu uma eternidade. Porém, Ravena foi tirada desse momento tão íntimo pela voz da amiga.

- Vamos, Ravie - falou estendo um prato com alguma coisa em sua superfície -, coma um pedaço torta de amoras, é a sua preferida, não é?

- Sim, é - e pegando o prato que lhe era oferecido, sorriu. - Você sabe muito bem disso, não é a toa que é minha melhor amiga.

As festas do Natal passaram e os alunos regressaram à Hogwarts para mais um semestre. Para as duas meninas significava a reta final de aprendizagem e, conseqüentemente, dias e dias trancadas na biblioteca estudando em todos os horários livres. Como Ravena era uma excelente aluna em todas as matérias, Rita sugeriu formarem um grupo de estudos com alunos do sétimo ano de todas as casas. É claro que vários alunos procuraram por elas e de quebra ainda foram elogiadas pela professora McGonagall, que achou a atitude louvável.

Os dias começaram a passar mais rapidamente do que Ravena previra. Como dava aulas na biblioteca para o grupo de estudo nos horários vagos, não lhe sobrava muito tempo para distrações. Quando não tinha as reuniões do grupo dedicava-se aos tópicos que não eram abordados lá. Fora isso, tinha todo o horário de aulas a cumprir. Via Snape apenas nas aulas de Poções e não tinha tempo de se demorar depois da aula, pois sempre tinha algum compromisso. O que mais fazia parecer estarem juntos eram as cartas que o tal admirador secreto escrevia e que ela, depois que a amiga dormia ou então quando estava estudando sozinha, respondia.

Os dias viraram meses e a dedicação de Rita ao grupo de estudos, e seu desempenho pessoal também, havia aumentado consideravelmente através de um estímulo extra: o senhor Theodore Spencer, o rapaz ruivo da Lufa-lufa, que agora fazia parte do grupo. Ravena nunca vira a amiga estudar, com tanto afinco, estava obtendo mais resultados do que muitos outros que se dedicavam há muito mais tempo que ela. A essa altura, a curiosidade de Rita sobre as cartas que Ravena recebia também havia aumentado e não se passou um dia em que Ravena não ouvisse um comentário maldoso da amiga.

Certo dia, Rita e ela jantavam quando a amiga quase a matou de susto com uma revelação.

– Ravie - disse-lhe baixinho. - Sabe, descobri quem é seu cavalheiro galanteador - e sorriu.

– Como? - perguntou Ravena como se tivesse tomado um soco na boca do estômago, e recuperando-se -, você... sabe quem é?

– Sim - e apontou com a cabeça para a mesa da Sonserina. - Está vendo aquele moreno de imensos olhos azuis sentado ali no canto?

Ravena virou seu rosto para o lugar que a amiga indicara, já sentindo um alívio, e encontrou o que deveria ser o seu salvador. Agradeceu sinceramente a providência do destino. Isto deveria ser o suficiente para que Rita a deixasse em paz e satisfizesse sua curiosidade. Mas Ravena resolveu dar corda à amiga.

– Você tem certeza, Rita? - deu-se um ar dúvida. - Acho que não é ele.

– Ah, é sim! - disse a amiga com a convicção de Sherlock Holmes no fim de um mistério - É elementar, minha querida, ele não tira os olhos de você.

Ravena começou a se perguntar se seria realmente bom deixar a amiga pensar que fosse o tal garoto. Tinha medo de que futuramente a magoasse, porém no momento, era o melhor a fazer. Precisava mantê-la longe da realidade, apesar de ter certeza de que se contasse a Rita que desconfiava que as cartas fossem escritas pelo professor, muito que provavelmente arrancaria muitas risadas. A imagem que os alunos faziam de Snape não lhe permitia tais rompantes amorosos.

Os dias continuavam sucedendo-se em meses e os mais quentes chegaram com o início de abril. Faltavam apenas dois meses para os exames de N.I.E.M.s e os alunos do sétimo ano estavam com os nervos a flor da pele. As reuniões do grupo de estudo se tornaram mais freqüentes e mais requisitadas por todos. Numa tarde quando estava saindo da biblioteca após o final de mais uma reunião, Rita falou à amiga:

– Falei com o pessoal do grupo de estudos. Vamos aproveitar que é seu aniversário, daqui as duas semanas, e daremos uma festa na nossa Sala Comunal - e sem dar chance para que Ravena respondesse, continuou -, vai ser legal, estamos precisando relaxar um pouco. Você se importa?

– Não, claro que não me importo, Rita - e apesar da surpresa -, acho até bom. Sério!

– Imaginei que não se importasse - e corando acrescentou -, sabe, o Theo vai! Ai, amiga, ele é demais!

Ravena havia acabado de recolher seus pertences e ainda sorrindo pela atitude da amiga resolveu não revelar o que achava de "Theo - o magnífico". Já tinha tido problemas com "Theo" numa carta um tanto quanto enciumada de seu admirador secreto e nutria certa aversão por Theodore Spencer. Deixando a biblioteca, deixou também esses pensamentos para trás.

O aniversário de Ravena chegou sem que ela se desse conta. A única pista que teve foi o excesso de felicidade de Rita, que parecia contar os segundos para a festa. Quando acabaram de jantar subiram para a torre da Grifinória. As duas se arrumaram e desceram para a sala comunal. Os convidados começaram a chegar. Havia cerveja amanteigada, bolo e sanduíches. Ravena decidiu que permaneceria pouco tempo na festa em sua homenagem. Ganhou alguns presentes de seus colegas da Grifinória e do grupo de estudos. Rita lhe deu uma linda pena dourada com um cartão: "Para que você assine muitas vezes quando for uma renomada auror. Afinal, não tenho dúvidas disso. Beijos, Rita". Ravena a adorara. E estava feliz, mas sentia falta de alguém ali. Alguém com quem ela, indiscutivelmente, gostaria de passar seu aniversário. Nesse instante um menino louro, de olhos pequenos, se aproximou dela e lhe entregou um bilhete:

"_Senhorita Brown,_

_Peço permissão para tirá-la de sua festa de aniversário e ao mesmo tempo, desculpas, pois preciso de um favor seu. A aguardo em minha sala._

_Alvo Dumbledore._

_P.S.: A propósito, senhorita, a senha para passar da gárgula é 'Gotas de Limão'. Até breve."_

Ravena pensou, em antes de sair, falar com Rita, mas e encontrou numa conversa promissora com "Theo" e achou melhor sair sem ser notada. Passou pelo buraco na parede e alcançou o corredor no andar debaixo, que iria acabar na águia. Ao chegar disse a senha e a estátua se afastou dando lugar a escada que a levaria para o escritório do diretor. Subiu e bateu para entrar.

– Entre, senhorita Brown - uma voz firme falou por trás da porta que se abriu.

Entrou calmamente no ambiente cheio de quadros e outros objetos, que eram a característica do escritório de Dumbledore, e olhou para escrivaninha ao centro, em pé ao lado dela estava um bruxo alto com barbas prateadas e vestes azuis celestes, usava ainda um oclinhos meia-lua pendendo do nariz.

– Boa noite, professor - disse-lhe - Vim o mais rápido que pude.

– Boa noite, senhorita - e olhando-a por cima dos óculos falou -, você foi rápida. Sente-se, por favor - ela assentiu e sentou-se numa cadeira de espaldar alto em frente à escrivaninha de carvalho. Sentia-se meio ansiosa, mas tentou ao máximo controlar-se. - Ravena - falou em tom quase paternal -, antes demais nada, parabéns por alcançar sua maioridade! Mas é justamente esse motivo que a traz aqui! - encarou seus olhos verdes. - Você sabe que eu e seus pais éramos muito amigos e que senti muito a perda deles. O que me leva a dizer também que talvez tenha errado em manter o segredo que vou lhe dar agora, guardado durante esse tempo todo! - dizendo isso, Dumbledore dirigiu-se até onde ela estava sentada e retirou de dentro de uma caixa de madeira forrada com veludo azul, uma chave dourada. Estendeu-a na direção de Ravena e sentou-se na sua cadeira dando procedimento a conversa. - Por muitas vezes me perguntei quando devia lhe dar isso, mas como estava sob minha proteção aqui em Hogwarts, achei melhor guardar para o seu futuro - e analisou a expressão aturdida da menina. - Ravena, essa é a chave de um cofre em seu nome, que seus pais deixaram aos meus cuidados e administração. Durante os seus três primeiros anos aqui eles trataram de garantir-lhe o futuro, e ouso dizer que teriam feito até mais se tivessem tido mais tempo. Agora é meu dever passar as suas mãos a administração de seus bens. Espero que me perdoe e compreenda por não o ter feito antes.

Ela estava feliz de saber que seus pais lhe reservaram essa última surpresa. Não sabia o que realmente dizer ao professor, sabia apenas que sua atitude tinha sido a mais acertada.

– Obrigada, professor Dumbledore - e sorriu. - Sempre o tive como pai e nunca duvidei um segundo de sua orientação, logo, não o farei agora. Agradeço não só por ter cuidado de meus bens como por acreditar que seria uma boa bruxa.

– Não, não me agradeça - e levantou-se. - Fiz porque também gosto muito da senhorita. Só que agora, se me permite, tenho que me ausentar.

– Sim, claro - e guardando a chave. - Eu já vou. Com sua licença, senhor! - Ravena se levantou e tomou a direção da porta. Quando já ia deixar o aposento, Dumbledore a chamou de volta.

– Ah, senhorita - e estendendo-lhe uma mensagem com seu lacre vermelho -, será que, por favor, ao voltar para a torre você poderia entregar isso ao professor Snape? Pedi que ele viesse aqui, mas não posso esperá-lo. Obrigado! - e sorriu

– Sim, entregarei.

E deixou o escritório do diretor seguindo em direção às masmorras. Ela não tinha dúvidas de que Dumbledore lhe dera uma desculpa para poder vê-lo, e mais uma vez agradeceu por existir Alvo Dumbledore. Estava quase chegando à sala de Snape quando uma voz atrás dela a fez estremecer.

– Senhorita Brown - falava uma voz esganiçada as suas costas. - O que faz aqui embaixo e a essa hora da noite? Os alunos não têm permissão para perambular pelos corredores da escola depois das 21h00min!

E virando-se, deu de cara com o zelador da escola, senhor Filch, e sua gata, Madame Norris. Recomposta do susto, lhe mostrou a mensagem com o selo do diretor.

– Tenho por assim dizer, senhor Filch, autorização do diretor de estar fora de minha cama - e continuou -, Dumbledore pediu-me que entregasse isto ao professor Snape.

– Passa-me isto para cá que eu mesmo entrego e volte para seu dormitório. Vamos! - falou em tom autoritário, tentando coagi-la

– Não, senhor! - Ravena encarou-lhe friamente - Só irei para meu dormitório após cumprir a ordem que o diretor me deu. Ou o senhor quer que eu diga ao diretor que me impediu de entregar a mensagem? Parece-me que é algo urgente e o senhor está me fazendo perder tempo.

Após algumas reclamações ele falou:

– Está bem. Ele já deve ter se recolhido - e apontando com o dedo para duas portas adiante da que estavam parados, completou -, deve estar em seus aposentos. Eu a levo, para ter certeza de que voltará para seu dormitório ao invés de ficar vagando pelos corredores.

Ao chegarem à porta que ele apontara, Ravena bateu. Uma voz fria cortou o ar, uma voz que ela conhecia muito bem.

– Quem é? - e abrindo a pesada porta - Quem ousa incomod... - sua fala se perdeu ao ver Ravena em pé atrás de Filch, e recompondo-se falou - Senhor Filch, o que faz de pé a minha porta a essa hora?

– Professor - e chegando para o lado para que Snape visse a garota, completou -, essa aluna tem uma mensagem do diretor para o senhor - e fez um gesto para que ela entregasse o envelope. Ravena deu dois passos na direção de Snape deixando Filch para trás e entregou-lhe o envelope. - Vamos então, menina! - falou Filch asperamente. - Está muito tarde para ficar andando por aí. Vamos!

– Senhor Filch - a voz de Snape se fez ouvir mais arrogante do que nunca. - Que eu saiba sou eu quem dou as ordens aqui! Primeiramente, lerei a mensagem para ver se não é nenhuma brincadeira dos alunos da Grifinória - e mirando Ravena com repugnância -, coisa que a senhorita Brown aqui representa muito bem! - e virando-se novamente para Filch acrescentou -, pode ir, que eu a levarei assim que terminar!

– Mas, senhor - retorquiu Filch -, é meu dever levá-la de volta.

– Sr. Filch, eu lhe dei uma ordem - Snape falou seco.

Eles acompanharam Filch e a gata deixarem o corredor sob resmungos e protestos. Ao se certificar que ninguém podia vê-los, Snape fez com que ela entrasse em seus aposentos. Ravena entrou no que considerou o vestíbulo anterior ao quarto dele. Continha uma mesa pequena com duas cadeiras e um armário cheio de frascos com substâncias coloridas ao canto. Enquanto Snape trancava a porta, ela retirou a capa e colocou-a sobre a cadeira, e virando-se dera com o professor estático a sua frente fitando-a com curiosidade. Ravena se lembrou que não trocara de roupa, estava ainda com um vestido verde-água que caía reto realçando sua silhueta. Ela sorriu e falou tirando-o do estado de alienação em que se encontrava.

– Severo - e sem conseguir ainda conter o riso -, não vai me convidar a sentar? - seguindo o seu olhar, continuou -, creio que sempre me vira com as roupas da escola, não é?

– Não, senhorita - refazendo-se totalmente de seu estado anterior -, acho que agora me dei conta que você nunca foi uma menina - e sorriu de si mesmo, puxando a cadeira para trás, fazendo com que ela se acomodasse. Retirou a capa de Ravena colocando-a pendurada no espaldar da cadeira para que pudesse sentar em frente a ela.

– Dumbledore é louco em mandá-la aqui - e segurou as mãos dela entre as suas. - Escapou do Filch por um triz. Agora, deixe-me ver o que ele escreveu nessa mensagem! - fez o gesto de abrir o lacre do envelope.

– Disse algo sobre não poder ficar para esperar sua visita hoje.

– Mas não lembro dele ter me chamado em seu escritório hoje à noite! - e puxou a mensagem de dentro do envelope.

"_Boa noite, professor._

_Creio que a essa hora já tenha entendido o porquê lhe enviei tal mensagem. Espero não ter sido descortês, mas por ser um velho conto com a compreensão dos jovens nesses pequenos deslizes da idade._

_Ass.: Alvo Dumbledore."_

E sorrindo ele passou a mensagem para que ela pudesse ler.

– Parece-me, não há dúvidas, que foi proposital esse nosso encontro - e levantou-se indo em direção ao quarto contíguo. - Venha, vou lhe mostrar o resto dos meus aposentos.

Ravena levantou-se também e o seguiu. O quarto era um pouco maior do que o vestíbulo. Havia uma cama enorme no meio com duas mesas de cabeceira a cada lado. À frente, uma poltrona mais surrada e, ao fundo, perto das janelas, uma estante repleta de livros. O ambiente era mais aconchegante que a sala das Masmorras.

– Bom - disse a fitando -, conheceu meu refúgio, mas não acho bom que se demore aqui - e sorriu. - Não é o lugar mais adequado para uma aluna vir visitar seu professor principalmente sendo ela da Grifinória.

– Tem razão - fitou-o, andando até ele e lhe disse no ouvido, baixinho -, posso levá-lo para o mau caminho.

Ele a tomou nos braços e lhe deu um longo beijo. Queria fazer isso desde o momento que a vira em sua porta ao lado de Filch. E depois, afastando-a de si, declarou:

– Acho melhor irmos - e passou a mão pelos cabelos lisos. Ravena concordou e foi para o vestíbulo colocar sua capa, não podia andar pelos corredores àquela hora vestida daquele jeito. Enquanto isso, Snape pegara encima da cabeceira da cama uma caixinha aveludada verde.

– Senhorita Brown - apesar de sorrir ao dizer isso, tentou parecer solene ao proferir o restante das palavras -, gostaria de lhe dar isso pelo seu aniversário.

Ela abriu a caixa de veludo e seu rosto ficou iluminado.

– É lindo, Severo - e pulando no pescoço dele, beijou-lhe os lábios. Lindo mesmo! - e olhando melhor o anel acrescentou - Espere! Isso é um...

– Anel de noivado. Sim, era de minha mãe - assentiu sorrindo acanhado. - É assim que fazem os trouxas, não? - e colocando-o no dedo de Ravena prosseguiu - aceita, senhorita Brown, ser minha esposa?

– Sim! - apesar de surpresa e mirando o anel em seu dedo novamente. - Mas é claro que sim, seu bobo!

E se beijaram novamente. Ele então vestiu sua capa e abriu a porta para o corredor dizendo:

- Já que está tudo resolvido, vamos embora! - e saíram para o corredor seguindo em direção da Torre da Grifinória. - Está muito tarde.


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO XII

Depois daquela noite e da festa do seu aniversário, Ravena se entregou mais ainda aos estudos. As reuniões do grupo se tornaram diárias, faltavam agora menos de um mês para os exames de N.I.E.M.s. Ela continuava recebendo cartas pelo correio matinal do seu "admirador secreto" e teve que enfrentar um inquérito por parte de Rita sobre o anel que estava em seu dedo. Em relação a esse último assunto, porém, Ravena podia se vangloriar de ter se saído muito bem. Havia explicado à amiga que Dumbledore a tinha chamado em seu escritório no seu aniversário para dar uma jóia de família, que seus pais tinham deixado com ele junto com a chave do cofre em Gringotes. Aparentemente, Rita recebeu a justificativa sem nenhuma contra argumentação.

Assim os dias continuaram passando rápido. Faltava apenas uma semana. Os alunos do último não falavam em outra coisa e a proximidade dos exames fez com que cada conversa só girasse em torno disso. Ravena estava sentada no jardim com um livro aberto no colo quando Rita entrou correndo com o rosto rubro.

– O que foi Rita? - perguntou a amiga. - Aconteceu algo?

– Acabei de saber que teremos outra pessoa para aplicar as provas de Poções - disse Rita.

– Como? - Ravena parecia atordoada. - Por quê?

– Eu estava no corredor quando ouvi a professora McGonagall e o professor Snape conversando - ela fez uma pausa para respirar. - Ele dizia que era inevitável que se ausentasse amanhã, pois a madrinha estava às portas da morte - e refletindo. - Esse é um termo antiquado, não?

Ravena fechou o livro, jogou na mochila e deixou Rita falando sozinha. Percorreu o caminho até as Masmorras e bateu a porta da sala de Snape. Ouviu um murmúrio lá dentro e em seguida uma ordem.

– Entre !

– Professor, eu gostaria de... - e percebeu que havia mais alguém na sala, virando-se falou -, boa tarde, professor Dumbledore. Desculpe-me, senhor. Volto mais tarde - e girou nos calcanhares para sair, quando foi interrompida.

– Eu já estava de saída, Ravena - e piscou-lhe o olho. - Acredito que o professor queira lhe falar algo. Com licença - e deixou os dois a sós. Ravena se aproximou dele e abraçando-o, perguntou:

– O que aconteceu a sua madrinha? - e angustiada continuou - ela está...

– Não, Ravena - abraçou-a também. - Porém, fui informado pela enfermeira do Saint Mungus que não deverá passar dessa noite. Tenho que ir para lá, Dumbledore já se certificou da veracidade do estado dela e veio até aqui me falar.

Ele a soltou e recomeçou a arrumar suas coisas enquanto continuava explicando

– O próprio Dumbledore aplicará amanhã as provas por mim - e voltando-se para ela -, você vai me prometer que não se preocupará com mais nada além dos exames. Você me promete?

– Sim, mas... - e andava atrás dele de um lado para o outro da sala -, e o nosso casamento?

Ele parou e a fitou sorrindo, depois voltou ao que estava fazendo e respondeu:

– Acha que estou fugindo? - disse com malícia. - Não acredito que consiga ir muito longe com uma auror no me encalço - fechou o armário que acabara de organizar. - Infelizmente, senhorita Brown, tenho que lhe informar que esse anel não sairá mais do seu dedo. Não no que depender de mim - e beijando-a ardentemente se despediu dizendo -, espere por mim aqui em Hogwarts, ouviu mocinha? - e deu-lhe um último beijo. - Não ouse me desobedecer! - entrou na lareira a sua frente e sumiu nas chamas.

Ravena deitou-se cedo naquela noite, precisava estar em forma no dia seguinte. Teriam uma série de exames discursivos e outros tantos práticos. Afinal, ela ansiara por esse momento mais que tudo, estava a um passo de sua carreira. E também prometera a Severo que passaria. Ele contava com isso e ela só precisava fazer aquilo que sabia fazer: tirar boas notas. Pensando nisso adormeceu.

Acordou no dia seguinte renovada. Estava preocupada com Snape, sim, mas precisava se concentrar para poder passar nos exames. Assim, romperia a última barreira que os impedia de ficarem juntos. Foi com esse espírito que fez cada prova. No final do dia estava exausta e adormeceu rapidamente outra vez. Um lindo dia entrou pelas cortinas do dormitório fazendo com que ela e Rita pulassem para fora da cama. Desceram para o café e Ravena pode constatar que Severo ainda não havia voltado. Olhou então para Dumbledore que meneou a cabeça para ela e piscou-lhe o olho. Não sabia exatamente o que o diretor queria dizer, mas sua resposta entrou sob asas na hora do correio matinal. Uma carta foi deixada a sua frente. Rita, para sua felicidade, havia ido falar com "Theo". Ravena abriu a correspondência com o coração aos pulos.

_"Minha Querida,_

_Sei que corro grande risco ao mandar-lhe tal carta, mas você deve estar aflita sem notícias minhas, não é? Minha tia está muito mal e não há mais nada que se possa fazer mesmo. Não há mais nenhuma esperança de melhoras. Porém, sei que irá compreender que terei que ficar aqui o tempo necessário. Voltarei tão logo possa. Soube que foi admirável nos exames. Nosso "padrinho" me contou. Aliás, seria uma boa idéia convidá-lo, não? Não vejo melhor escolha já que teremos que nos casar em segredo. Penso em você todos os dias e todas as horas._

_Saudades, Severo."_

Ravena olhou para os lados certificando-se de que ninguém a vira e guardou a carta nos bolso das vestes. O resto do dia transcorreu bem. À noite, antes de se deitar releu a carta e a beijou colocando embaixo do travesseiro.

O dia do resultado dos exames estava chegando e ela não havia tido mais notícias de Snape, mas tinha certeza que se acontecesse algo saberia no mesmo instante. Rita tinha ficado nos últimos dias grudada em "Theo - o magnífico" e soube que algo mais estava acontecendo entre os dois, mas não se sentia no direito de perguntar nada, afinal, também não contara nada sobre Snape.

No dia seguinte Ravena acordou com o coração aos pulos, dentro de poucas horas saberia suas notas. Notou que Rita já havia descido e isso só podia significar que dormira demais. Arrumou-se correndo e dirigiu-se para o Salão Principal, sentou-se ao lado da amiga e percebeu que o lugar dele ainda estava vazio. Comeu muito pouco, suas entranhas pareciam vivas. Após o café se dirigiram em fila para a sala do diretor de suas casas. Ravena estava em pé do lado de fora quando Rita saiu radiante da sala e a abraçou chorando.

– Obrigada, Ravie - e abraçou-a de novo. - Se não fosse por você eu não passaria. Obrigada mesmo! - e dirigindo-se para o corredor que levava à torre, mas ainda voltou-se para Ravena e disse -, ia me esquecendo, McGonagall pediu que entrasse.

Ravena bateu na porta e a voz fina da professora se fez ouvir do outro lado.

– Entre.

– Oh, bom dia, senhorita Brown! - disse sorrindo, passando-lhe o envelope que continha suas notas. - Creio que poderá ver que não tirou uma nota inferior a Excede Expectativas - e acrescentando rapidamente -, fico muito feliz por você, Ravena.

A garota olhou o conteúdo do envelope e um enorme sorriso aflorou em seus lábios.

– Eu consegui, professora - e levantando-se abanou o papel e disse novamente -, consegui!

A professora sorria para ela, enquanto dava a volta na mesa e ia abraçá-la.

– Obrigada, professora - e com olhos cheios de lágrimas as duas se abraçaram novamente -, obrigada por me ensinar e pela paciência comigo.

– Ora, deixe de bobagens - e enxugou rapidamente suas lágrimas, sentando-se. - Esse é o nosso dever. E você foi uma aluna excepcional, Ravena. Agora vá, o professor Dumbledore quer vê-la.

– Sim - e também enxugando suas lágrimas -, estou indo. Foi para porta e quando ia sair, lembrou-se que não tinha a senha da gárgula. E virou-se para perguntar. - Professora, qual é a senha de hoje?

– Não, minha querida. Não precisará de senha hoje - e fungando um pouco o nariz disse -, o diretor está nas Masmorras entregando as notas dos alunos da Sonserina.

Ravena saiu e não percebeu que ao falar as últimas palavras a professora lhe lançou um olhar furtivo. Assim que chegou ao corredor, contornou o Salão Principal e entrou no seguinte que levava direto às Masmorras. No caminho foi pensando quantas vezes já fizera isso e como seria estranho entrar naquela sala sem Snape lá. Chegou diante da porta e bateu.

– Entre - e a voz de Dumbledore encheu a sala.

– Oi, professor - e dirigiu-se até escrivaninha que outrora Snape estivera sentado. - O senhor me chamou?

– Sim, Ravena - e esticando-lhe um envelope com um selo azul que ela não lembrava de ter visto antes. - Isto é uma convocação do Ministério da Magia para que faça os testes de auror.

Os olhos dela brilhavam, abriu rapidamente o envelope e leu o que estava escrito. Dumbledore a fitava por cima dos oclinhos de meia-lua.

– Obrigada, professor - e ela o encarou - por tudo!

– Bom, senhorita Brown. Fico muito feliz pela senhorita, mas - fez uma pausa - ainda tenho um último pedido a lhe fazer. E gostaria muito que aceitasse o convite pessoal de pertencer a Ordem da Fênix. A senhorita aceita?

– Claro, sem dúvida - e antes que ele se despedisse Ravena resolveu lhe fazer um convite -, professor, eu e Severo gostaríamos muito que o senhor fosse padrinho de nosso casamento - e encarando-o, continuou - Gostaríamos também de que fosse o fiel de nosso segredo, pois teremos que casar escondido. O senhor aceita?

– Senhorita, terei o imenso prazer em sê-lo - e ainda sorrindo para ela -, quando será, senhorita?

– Mês que vem.

– Bom, estarei lá - e virando-se para porta disse - agora se me der licença, preciso ir.

Ravena se dirigiu para porta também, mas ele a impediu.

– Não, senhorita! Fique! Há alguém chegando que terá uma enorme alegria em lhe ver.

Ela assentiu e ficou ali sentada na cadeira perto da escrivaninha. Depois de alguns minutos levantou-se e foi até as janelas. Estava olhando os jardins quando um estalo na lareira fez com que ela se virasse a tempo de ver Snape saindo das chamas. Ele largou a pequena valise no chão e abraçou-a.

– Ela se foi, Ravie - e abaixou os olhos.

– Sinto muito, meu amor - e levantou-lhe o rosto. - Mesmo. Eu gostava muito dela.

– Eu sei - e recobrando seu autocontrole -, não quero mais falar disso. Soube que passou nos exames. Parabéns, senhorita!

– Sim - e ela sorriu - e já fui chamada a me apresentar no Ministério da Magia daqui a duas semanas. Farei os testes para auror. Dumbledore acabou de me entregar a carta. Não é maravilhoso?

– Claro que é - e lançando-lhe um olhar malicioso. - Só que isso apressa nosso casamento para semana que vem. Você se importa?

– Não, acho até que foi providencial - e retribui-lhe o sorriso. - Só existe um problema, convidei Dumbledore para padrinho como combinamos, mas disse que casaríamos daqui a um mês.

– Bom, então não há problemas - e pegando-a nos braços - Dumbledore será padrinho mais cedo.

Eles ficaram ali rindo enquanto ele a rodava no meio da sala vazia. E depois se entregaram a um longo beijo.

– Sabe, senhora Snape - e a beijando de novo - eu a amo!

O dia seguinte foi o encerramento das atividades da escola. Ravena se despediu de Rita, que prometeu escrever-lhe sempre. Dumbledore havia dito a Ravena que Snape a acompanharia até Hogsmeade no dia seguinte. O trem partiu cedo levando os alunos e Ravena e Snape seguiram para o pequeno vilarejo perto da escola. Não encontraram dificuldade nenhuma em alugarem uma pequena casa numa rua perto da Dedosdemel. O lugar era lindo, a casa era simples. Bem típica de um casal novo. Ele a deixou bem instalada e falou que Dumbledore destacara alguns membros da Ordem para ficarem de guarda, pois precisava resolver alguns problemas em relação aos bens da tia e deixar tudo ajeitado em Hogwarts. Voltaria tão logo tivesse posto tudo em ordem.

A segunda amanheceu com um lindo céu de primavera. Para que não houvesse desconfiança, eles fizeram um casamento trouxa numa igreja nos subúrbios de Londres. Snape e Dumbledore pareciam incomodados com os ternos que vestiam, o que fez Ravena sorrir ao entrar na igreja. Ela estava com um vestido branco de cetim com a saia bordada de fios de prata, que deixava os tornozelos e os sapatos a mostra. A coroa era de flores do campo e lhe prendia parte dos cachos no alto da cabeça enquanto os outros caíam em desalinho sobre os ombros. Os dois a olharam e Severo tinha que concordar que nunca a vira tão linda. O padre rezou a missa tranqüilamente. Foi muito rápido, pois não havia mais ninguém a não ser os três. Acabada a cerimônia, a garota passara a se chamar Ravena Brown Snape. Era em muito tempo, o dia mais feliz da vida dos dois. Dumbledore os acompanhou até Hogsmeade e pediu desculpas por não poder se demorar mais, assuntos urgentes em Hogwarts. Despediu-se do casal e partiu para a escola.

Eles transpuseram o portão do jardim e Snape tomou a mulher nos braços enquanto Ravena entrelaçava os seus ao redor do pescoço dele. O professor tomou o caminho das escadas. O sol baixo no horizonte e um céu alaranjado serviram de fundo para o casal.


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITULO XIII

Durante todo o período de férias de Hogwarts, Snape ficara em Hogsmeade com Ravena. Em contrapartida, nos quatro meses seguintes só a veria nos finais de semana. Dumbledore deixara membros da Ordem tomando conta da casa, além de contarem com a proteção do feitiço Fidellius. Só o diretor sabia exatamente a localização da casa e do casamento dos dois. Com isso a vida de Ravena seguia praticamente um curso normal.

Tinha passado nos testes para auror e estava completando o curso, dentro de dois meses estaria atuando no Ministério. Continuavam acontecendo muitos ataques a bruxos e trouxas, e nas últimas semanas a Ordem tinha sofrido uma perda. Ravena soube disso por Severo, ainda não tivera sua primeira reunião com os outros membros, mas sabia que era porque Dumbledore deveria estar esperando que começasse atuar efetivamente na seção de Aurores. Para sua surpresa sua efetivação ocorreu duas semanas depois desses fatos. Seu talento era tanto que em dois meses já era conhecida na seção por sua persistência em esquadrinhar cada centímetro de uma pista que levasse a prisão dos seguidores de Voldemort. É verdade que não os prendia, geralmente deixavam alguém com mais experiência em campo fazer o trabalho, mas decididamente tornara-se imprescindível para que as prisões fossem feitas. Ela era o elo e seu nome já estava conhecido em todo o Ministério por sua brilhante ação.

Chegara uma noite cansada de tanto trabalho e imensamente feliz por ter conseguido encontrar o rastro de Belatriz. Na manhã seguinte, iria esmiuçá-lo. Jogou sua pasta em cima da mesa da sala e afundou no sofá. Ouviu a porta no segundo andar bater.

– Severo? - perguntou se levantando e dirigindo-se à escada. - É você?

– Sim - uma voz falou as suas costas. Ela virou-se e viu os olhos negros do marido a sua frente. E beijando-o, sorriu.

– Odeio quando faz isso!

Ele apenas sorriu e puxou-a para o sofá.

– Sente-se, Ravie - e ficou novamente sério. - Dumbledore pediu que eu lhe avisasse sobre a reunião da Ordem terça na noite.

– Está bem - e virando-se para pegar sua pasta - Terei que sair do ministério mais cedo, só isso - e trazendo a pasta para seu colo falou -, quero mostrar-lhe algo. Acho que você ficará muito feliz, sabe. Eu...

– Preste atenção, Ravena - tinha assumido uma postura dura. - Ele tenciona mandá-la em uma missão, apesar de todos os meus protestos. Ele esteve com você no Ministério hoje, não foi?

– Sim - ela se levantou indo em direção à cozinha e apanhando sobre a mesinha uma maçã, certos hábitos trouxas Ravena não perdera, e voltou para sala.

– Você quer se sentar, por favor? - ele estava a ponto de perder a razão

– Sim - e arrancando um pedaço da maçã, sorriu-lhe. - Você quer saber o que eu disse a ele para que convocasse essa reunião, não é mesmo?

– Seria muito pedir que contasse? - agora estava sarcástico.

– Sim e não - e zombando dele. - Você sabe que as informações do Ministério são confidenciais.

Ele perdeu a paciência e levantando-se do sofá, começou a andar pela sala, enquanto Ravena esticava suas pernas sobre o lugar que ele estivera sentado.

– Você não se importa, não é? - vociferou para ela. - Está brincando de pique, não é mesmo?

– Não, Severo - e levantando-se do sofá, encarou-o. - Levo meu trabalho muito a sério. E já que quer tanto saber, encontrei o rastro de Belatriz.

A cor sumiu do rosto dele, sabia que isso era uma questão pessoal para ela, assim como era para também para ele. Porém, tinha mais medo do que Bella pudesse fazer a Ravena do qualquer outra coisa do mundo.

– Você não vai aceitar ir atrás dela, vai? - disse ele temeroso.

– Já o fiz - e começou a subir as escadas, deixando-o falar sozinho.

Snape subiu rapidamente atrás dela. Ela começara a trocar de roupa estava em frente ao espelho e pôde vê-lo escancarar a porta com raiva.

– Você não vai nessa missão, entendeu? - e se aproximando dela, virou-a para si. - Não vai.

– Sim, vou - e fitando-o nos olhos -, eu preciso ir, ninguém fará isso melhor que eu. Não vou deixar mais essa louca solta. Poderemos viver em paz.

– Eu não viverei em paz se você morrer - e sentou-se na beirada da cama e abaixou a cabeça passando as mãos pelos cabelos lisos.

– Eu não vou morrer, Severo - e ajoelhou-se em frente a ele. - Pretendo voltar e fazer com que me ature até a velhice, entendeu?

Snape a encarou, seus olhos eram de um verde profundo. Ele a abraçou e beijou, e afastando-a de si falou:

– Tenho que voltar a Hogwarts, preciso fazer um serviço para Dumbledore esse fim de semana - e voltando-se para porta saiu. Ravena desceu atrás dele correndo e gritando.

– Espere. Eu preciso lhe contar uma coisa - estava acabando de colocar o pullover. - Deixe-me pegar a pasta.

– Não posso esperar, Ravie - e dando-lhe um beijo de despedida -, eu a amo... muito!

Ela revolvia a pasta a procura de alguma coisa e pegou um papel meio amassado de dentro dela.

– Eu também o amo - e dando-lhe o papel disse -, leia-o, por favor, assim que tiver tempo.

– Está bem - e colocou-o dentro de suas vestes. - Estarei aqui terça para buscá-la.

E ganhou o frio da noite, sumindo dentro da escuridão.

O fim de semana passou rapidamente e a terça chegou com uma densa neblina. Lá pelas 20h00min, Snape chegou com dois membros da Ordem, entrou e perguntou se Ravena estava pronta. Ela assentiu e perguntou:

– Severo antes de sair me responda - e segurando-o pelo braço -, você leu o papel que lhe dei?

– Não, querida - disse passando as mãos por dentro da capa. - Acho que deixei em Hogwarts. Era muito importante?

– Não - e vestindo a capa -, talvez não.

Ele a beijou e saíram para a densa neblina, que se tornava pior a cada segundo. Ravena não saberia precisar onde estavam ou se quer a direção que pegaram. Mas já havia algum tempo que voavam nas suas vassouras; nunca foi uma sensação boa, ela preferiria mil vezes aparatar. Infelizmente, a sede da Ordem era bem escondida e cercada de feitiços, como Hogwarts, o que impedia muitas maneiras de locomoção. Chegaram, por fim, a uma casa velha na qual Ravena julgava ficar nos arredores de Londres. Desceram das vassouras e se percorreram uma viela que, até onde pudera perceber, tinha outras tantas casas iguais. Num determinado momento, o homem alto que ia à frente, com cabelos cor de fogo, desapareceu. Ravena seguia Snape e atrás dela vinha o outro membro que era mais corpulento e também entrou na mesma passagem.

Do lado de dentro havia uma sala mal iluminada onde um sofá surrado e duas poltronas pouco confiáveis eram os únicos móveis, além de uma mesa entre eles. Havia uma enorme lareira à frente que parecia ter perdido o uso há anos. Snape estava falando algo ao homem ruivo, que os acompanhara até ali, deveria ter a mesma idade dele, possuía um olhar perdido. Então, virou-se para Ravena e disse:

– É um prazer tê-la aqui, senhorita Brown - ele sorriu. - Meu nome é Arthur Weasley.

– O prazer é todo meu - respondeu ela, tinha esquecido que seu sobrenome ainda era Brown para os outros.

Foram interrompidos pela entrada de uma mulher baixa, que devia ter seus 25 anos ou um pouco menos talvez, cabelos tão ruivos quanto os do senhor Weasley e um pouco mais corpulenta que ele. Ela sorriu e disse rapidamente.

- Vamos, Arthur. Senhorita Brown, é um imenso prazer conhecê-la - e continuando a falar apressadamente -, venha, Severo. Todos já estão lá dentro. Moody, Lupin, Dumbledore... só estávamos esperando vocês chegarem.- e dizendo isso sumiu pela porta de onde viera, seguida pelo senhor Weasley e pelo homem corpulento.

Snape voltou-se para ela e antes que pudesse fazer o mesmo, sentiu a mão fechar sobre seu braço.

– Espere - e puxando-a para si -, Ravie, você tem certeza de que quer fazer isso?

– Sim, querido - disse dando-lhe um beijo. - Por nós e pelos que perdemos.

– Eu entendo - e fitando-a -, mas tenho muito medo de perdê-la. Belatriz não é fácil de se deixar apanhar. Ela caçou os Longbottom e torturou-os até enlouquecerem...

Ravena posou o dedo nos lábios dele e o fez silenciar

– Esqueceu que agora eu sou uma Snape - e sorriu-lhe maternalmente. - Eu vou voltar para você nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça em vida - e dirigindo-se à porta onde os outros tinham desaparecido, virou-se para ele e disse baixinho: - Eu acho que deveria achar aquele papel que te dei e lê-lo na minha ausência. Talvez você descubra que tenho mais de um motivo para voltar sã e salva! - e riu voltando-se para porta. - Você não vem?

- Sim, vou - respondeu ele pensando ainda nas palavras da esposa. - Vá à frente, aqui não somos casados.

Ravena entrou numa sala do mesmo tamanho da outra. Ali havia uma mesa pesada de madeira com umas oito cadeiras em volta. Numa delas estava sentado Athur, ao lado dele a moça de cabelos cor de fogo, e Ravena diria que pelo modo como se olhavam eram no mínimo namorados. À frente dela estava um homem mais velho com cabelos castanhos claros compridos e anelados, com uma expressão severa e um olhar frio e o rosto coberto de cicatrizes. Ravena já o vira na escola falando com Dumbledore e a professora McGonagall, porém não conseguia lembrar seu nome. Ao lado deste estava um homem magro, de cabelos castanhos lisos e curtos, com uma expressão cansada e olheiras profundas, parecia ter passado noites sem dormir. Ravena achou que ele tinha feições muito bonitas, mas seu olhar era terrivelmente triste. Ainda havia mais quatro pessoas ali, no entanto, não teve tempo de analisá-las, uma voz rompeu o silêncio da sala e Dumbledore entrou pela porta atrás dela junto com Severo. Ela só teve tempo de virar-se.

– Boa noite, senhores - e cruzando suas mãos sobre a imensa barba prateada, Dumbledore continuou -, creio que já conhecem, pelo menos de nome, a jovem aqui ao meu lado - e dizendo isso alguns assentiram. - Esta é Ravena Brown - e virando-se para Ravena disse - deixe-me apresentá-los: Emelina Vance, Dídalo Diggle, Elifas Dodge, Remo Lupin, Alastor Moody, Estúrgio Podmore, que ajudou o professor Severo Snape a trazê-la em segurança, e Molly e Arthur Weasley.

Todos a cumprimentaram com a cabeça. Ravena retribuiu. Dumbledore retornou a reunião.

– Tendo feita as devidas apresentações, passo às considerações dessa missão.

Severo tinha passado por trás da esposa e parado ao lado dela, de braços cruzados sobre o peito. Parecia um cão de guarda protegendo seu dono. Assumira, como sempre, uma expressão taciturna. Ravena olhava todos à mesa, enquanto Dumbledore descrevia o plano a ser adotado. Todos prestavam atenção as suas palavras, menos o homem com cabelos castanhos compridos, que analisava Ravena profundamente, o qual se tratava do famoso auror do Ministério, Alastor Moody. Mesmo assim ela resolveu desviar-lhe o olhar, pois este parecia disposto a vasculhar sua alma, e começou a prestar atenção no que Dumbledore dizia, apesar de já ter discutido a missão com ele no Ministério.

– Sendo a senhorita Brown aqui presente, uma já renomada auror e tendo preciosas informações a respeito do paradeiro de Belatriz e de Rodolfo Lestrange - e pigarreou. - Acredito que deva ir nessa missão, entretanto, apesar dela ser extremamente eficiente e, a meu ver, bem preparada para o que vai enfrentar, irei mandar com ela, Alastor Moody.

E o homem de cabelos castanhos se ajeitou na cadeira passando a prestar mais atenção no que o diretor dizia.

– Alguém gostaria de fazer alguma consideração a respeito dessa missão? - perguntou Dumbledore a todos.

– Professor, permita-me - e Snape tomou a palavra. - Gostaria de ir no lugar de Alastor, acho que posso ser útil a senhorita, já que fui um Comensal da Morte.

Ravena o fitou assustada.

– Infelizmente, Severo - Dumbledore o encarou -, não posso permitir que se arrisque. Belatriz o conhece muito bem e poderia colocar em risco a missão e a senhorita Brown.

Ravena sabia que essas últimas palavras do professor tinham atingido em cheio o marido, mas não podia fazer nada. Sentiu-o se aproximar e sua mão escorregar para dentro das vestes. Segundos depois ele segurava a mão dela de tal maneira que ninguém presente na estava na sala pudesse vê-los. Nesse momento, o homem de cicatrizes no rosto se levantou e caminhou em direção a eles.

– Bom, Dumbledore - disse sorrindo -, estou ao seu dispor. Principalmente para colocar Bella em Azkaban. E se ainda terei o privilégio de trabalhar com essa moça tão bonita e inteligente... - e deu de ombros - tanto melhor! - e soltou uma risada.

– Obrigado, Alastor - assentiu para o homem em pé. - Fico feliz que pense assim.

Ravena olhava para o homem e o analisava atentamente. Aquele era Alastor Moody, o auror mais conhecido do Ministério, era quase uma lenda. Se Azkaban estava ficando cheia devia-se em grande parte pela atuação dele, contudo, nunca tivera o privilégio de encontrá-lo no Ministério, estava sempre em missões. A reunião havia sido encerrada. Todos se levantavam quando o rapaz com cabelos lisos e olheiras profundas se aproximou de Ravena e apertou-lhe a mão dizendo:

– Senhorita, seja bem vinda a Ordem - e sorrindo amavelmente continuou -, desejo-lhe boa sorte na missão com Moody. Acho que não poderia estar em melhores mãos. A propósito, meu nome é Remo Lupin.

– Senhor Lupin, agradeço imensamente a gentileza - respondeu sorrindo para ele. - Tenho certeza que teremos sorte. A pista é realmente muito boa.

– Sabe, senhorita - ele fitou seus olhos verdes -, você me lembra muito uma amiga que tive... o mesmo brilho nos olhos- e saiu pela porta.

Depois, o senhor Weasley veio lhe desejar boa sorte e logo atrás dele estava a moça de cabelos ruivos. Antes que Ravena pudesse falar algo, a moça a abraçou e despejou uma torrente de palavras.

– Espero que você tenha muita sorte, querida - disse fitando-a e acrescentou -, eu e Arthur teremos muito prazer em recebê-la em nossa casa quando voltar - sorriu e apertou a mão de Ravena. - Admiro sua coragem - Meu nome Molly Weasley. Gosta de crianças, senhorita?

– Sim - Ravena, apesar de pega de surpresa pela pergunta, não teve tempo de responder direito, pois a senhora Weasley recomeçara a falar.

– Temos sete filhos, Arthur e eu - gesticulando muito com as mãos prosseguiu -, Gui, Carlinhos, Percy, Fred e Jorge, que são gêmeos, Rony e a caçula que tem apenas um ano, Gina.

– Ah, deve ser ótimo ter uma família grande, não!? - ainda atordoada com os nomes de todos os Weasley .

– Oh, sim, é! - Molly sorria maternalmente. - Boa sorte! - e dizendo isso se afastou com Arthur.

Dumbledore foi em sua direção e a levou para um canto da sala.

– Vocês partem amanhã para a Irlanda. Tem alguma coisa que queira me contar, senhorita?

– Quero lhe pedir um favor, professor - disse ela o encarando com uma firmeza imensa. - Prometa que não me impedirá de ir nessa missão seja o que for que eu lhe conte.

– Isto é extremamente incomum, mas não tenho escolha - afirmou fitando-a. - Você tem as informações e a capacidade necessária para que essa missão dê certo. Sim, prometo, senhorita.

– Professor, eu estou grávida - lhe disse sorrindo ternamente. - Porém, ambos sabemos que se Severo souber agora não me deixará ir. Eu vou de qualquer jeito! Preciso achá-la antes que ela faça mais maldades. Ela já veio atrás de Severo uma vez e matou a madrinha dele... sem contar meus pais... E virá atrás de mim e do meu filho, se souber! Eu quero pegá-la! - terminou encarando o professor.

– Está bem, senhorita - ele juntou as mãos dela as suas. - Não vou impedir que vá, como prometi, mas não posso impedir que um pai saiba que terá um filho, senhorita. Devo alertá-la do perigo que corre em esconder isso. Terá que contar a ele, Ravena.

– Entreguei-lhe uma carta ontem - e virando-se para onde Snape conversava com outro membro da Ordem, encontrou o olhar triste do marido e desviou o seu para Dumbledore. - Ele ainda não a leu. Caso não o faça até amanhã, peço que lhe conte.

– Esta bem, Ravena - disse Dumbledore indo na direção a porta. - Farei o que me pede, apesar de não concordar. É melhor ir se deitar, saíra cedo amanhã.

Ele se despediu de todos e saiu. Os outros se retiraram logo depois. Snape se despediu friamente dela e saíra também. Moody deu boa noite e subiu as escadas. Ela olhou a sua volta e resolveu seguir o conselho de Dumbledore. Subiu as escadas e entrou no quarto à esquerda. Tinha pouca mobília, apenas uma cama, uma mesinha, onde estava depositada sua valise, e uma cômoda ao canto. Estava em pé, se arrumando para dormir, quando ouviu a maçaneta da porta girar. Com um sorriso ela viu Snape entrar pela porta e a pegar nos braços dizendo.

- Eu não poderia deixá-la partir sem me despedir - sorriu maliciosamente para esposa. Ravena enlaçou seu pescoço e se entregaram a um longo beijo.


	14. Chapter 14

CAPÍTULO XIV

Quando os primeiros raios de um sol pálido inundaram o quarto onde Ravena estava, encontraram-na sozinha, deitada de bruços. Ela ergueu seu corpo fazendo um enorme esforço para ajustar o foco de sua visão. Colocou uma das mãos por sobre os olhos afetados com a claridade e voltou o olhar para o travesseiro ao lado, onde sabia ter estado repousada a cabeça do marido na noite anterior. Apesar da ausência dele, sobre o travesseiro se encontravam uma rosa vermelha e um bilhete. Ela sentou preguiçosamente na cama e começou a ler as pequenas linhas escritas no papel.

"_Minha querida _

_Tenho certeza de que quando estiveres lendo estas palavras já estarei longe, mas quero que saibas que estarei com você no pensamento e no coração. Eu já a esperei por muito tempo, e cheguei a pensar que nunca a encontraria, e agora não suporto a idéia de perdê-la. Tome muito cuidado e não se esqueça que me prometeste voltar._

_Com amor, Severo "_

Lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto de Ravena. Por alguns segundos, ficou parada segurando o bilhete entre as mãos. Mais do que ninguém, sabia o quanto eram verdadeiras tais palavras e o quanto custara a ele admiti-las para si próprio. Ninguém que o conhecesse superficialmente o acharia capaz de amar. Respirou fundo e, por fim, pôs-se de pé. Ajeitou os cabelos e trocou de roupa, depois, desceu a escada em direção a sala. Ao entrar no aposento deparou-se com Alastor andando de um lado para o outro, carregava objetos de uma pilha em cima da mesa para um malão ao canto. E sem voltar seu rosto para ela, ou interromper o que fazia, falou:

– Já ia lhe chamar. Estou ajeitando as últimas coisas para a nossa partida. É melhor que faça o mesmo para não nos atrasarmos - com um resmungo, colocou o que pareciam ser os últimos objetos no malão e o trancou. Empunhou sua varinha na direção dele e ordenou: "Reduccio!" e malão virou um bauzinho. "É, Ravena,"- pensou ela - "mágica faz maravilhas!".

– Então? Podemos ir? - perguntou Ravena serenamente.

– Você só vai levar esta valise, senhorita Brown? - ele indicou com a varinha ainda em punho o pequeno objeto nas mãos dela.

– Sim - respondeu ela indo à direção da porta e sorrindo. - Acho que o senhor já está prevenido por nós dois, não? - e dizendo isso girou nos calcanhares, abriu a porta e ganhou a rua.

Alastor a seguiu ainda atordoado. Chegaram até o beco onde, na noite anterior, ela descera com Snape e Estúrgio. Certificaram-se que estavam sozinhos e desaparataram. Em poucos segundos, estavam nas movimentadas ruas da capital da Irlanda. As pessoas passavam e esbarravam neles como se fossem invisíveis. O buzinar de carros e a intensa neblina fazia parecer que não tinham saído da Inglaterra. Ravena lembrou seus tempos no mundo dos trouxas. Moody começou a andar. Atravessaram várias ruas e contornaram dois quarteirões até pararem em frente a um prédio de tijolinhos aparentes e com a fachada corroída pelo tempo. Alastor fez um gesto para que Ravena passasse a sua frente, e ela então subiu os degraus até a porta de entrada. Entrando na pequena recepção ela notou que havia pouca mobília, apenas duas poltronas com uma mesinha ao canto e, em frente a porta de entrada, um balcão onde um rapaz de uniformes azuis colocava diversas correspondências nos escaninhos de seus respectivos quartos. Notando que o rapaz não havia percebido a presença dos novos hóspedes, Ravena se aproximou do balcão e fez soar a sineta as costas dele. Recompondo-se do susto, o rapaz virou-se e, ajeitando o colarinho do uniforme, perguntou:

– Bom dia! Gostariam de um quarto? - sorriu mecanicamente. Moody que estava atrás de Ravena passou-lhe a frente e respondeu ao rapaz impedindo que ela falasse qualquer coisa.

– Sim, um quarto com duas camas - e percebendo a expressão do menino -, casal em início de carreira - tentou remediar, sorrindo meio sem graça. O rapaz assentiu, virou-se na direção dos escaninhos e pegou uma chave que entregou na mão de Moody.

– Quarto 112 - disse-lhe friamente.

Eles já estavam se retirando quando rapaz perguntou em nome de quem deveria registrar o quarto. E Ravena respondeu sorridente:

– Senhor e senhora Brown - e virando-se subiu as escadas atrás de Alastor.

O quarto era no final do corredor. Alastor abriu a porta e entrou direto. Ravena deteve-se no vestíbulo, onde deixou sua valise sobre uma mesa que possuía duas cadeiras. Ao entrar na peça contígua que era o quarto notou os papéis de paredes amarelados de onde ainda se distinguia um desenho de flores e duas camas de solteiro com uma mesinha de cabeceira separando-as. As cortinas das janelas estavam surradas e estas davam de frente para a rua movimentada, onde tinham aparatado. Ravena espreitou a rua e sentiu um clima tenso entre as pessoas que circulavam lá embaixo apressadas. Definitivamente não estavam na Inglaterra. Moody estava a um canto fazendo o malão retornar ao seu tamanho original. Ela sentou na cama.

– Bom, Alastor - disse olhando para o malão de onde ele começara a tirar seus objetos -, estamos instalados e precisamos traçar nosso raio de ação! - e levantando-se foi até o vestíbulo onde pegou sua valise e retirou alguns pergaminhos, voltando para o quarto, continuou de onde havia parado. - Acho que devemos começar por esse subúrbio a sudoeste - disse estendendo um dos pergaminhos sobre a cama, mostrando um ponto no mapa da cidade. - Aqui exatamente foi onde perdemos o rastro dos Lestrange e pelo o que pude apurar não houve outros acontecimentos fora de um raio de 5 km desta área. Acho que isso nos leva a concluir que eles não se deslocaram dali! - Moody a olhava com atenção. - Creio também que já deva ter notado o clima de tensão que está instalado nas ruas. Um clima bem propício à atuação dos Comensais sem serem percebidos. Os bairros cristãos se concentram mais nessa área e ouso dizer que são, infelizmente, as regiões de conflito - e enrolando o pergaminho novamente perguntou. - Alguma dúvida?

– Não, senhorita Brown - falou, sem olhá-la, terminando de ajeitar suas coisas. - Dumbledore tinha razão, você é muito eficiente e tê-la na Ordem nos dá uma boa vantagem. Agora aconselho descansar um pouco, sairemos ao cair da noite.

Ravena acatou de bom grado o conselho de Alastor. Estava terrivelmente cansada. Desejava realmente relaxar um pouco. Tudo em que conseguia pensar nas últimas horas era em capturar os Lestrange e na reação de Severo ao ler o bilhete que lhe dera. Mesmo assim, seu corpo cedeu ao cansaço e ela adormeceu.

Bem longe dali um vulto se erguia em frente a lareira de uma sala de estar bem decorada. Havia um sofá ao centro do aposento com duas imensas poltronas, todos revestidos de chenille, na cor mostarda, e compondo o ambiente com o conjunto de estofados, havia uma mesinha ao centro e um abajur ao lado do sofá. As paredes em tom marfim serviam de fundo para dois quadros de paisagens e um enorme brasão em cima da lareira. E finalmente, sob o chão de madeira em frente à lareira se estendia um lindo tapete persa em cima do qual Severo lia um pedaço de papel recém tirado de um envelope amassado, que estivera displicentemente jogado na mesa de centro. As chamas da lareira iluminavam seu rosto. Os cabelos caíam em desalinho por cima dos olhos grudados no papel. Ao terminar a leitura, um imenso sorriso aflorou em seus lábios, amassou o papel e atirou-o as chamas crepitantes da lareira. Subiu ao andar de cima e entrou no quarto onde havia uma cama de madeira maciça em estilo vitoriano, uma cômoda da mesma madeira ao canto, um par de cadeiras revestidas de brocado perto da janela, que estava aberta e permitia uma brisa entrar no quarto. Em frente à cama e pendurado na parede forrada de um tecido adamascado havia o retrato de uma mulher com os cabelos cacheados soltos, caindo em cascatas pelos ombros, os olhos extremamente verdes e um sorrido encantador aflorava de seus lábios. Completando a cena do retrato havia um lindo jardim e a dama trajava um vestido de chifon num salmão que lhe realçava a silhueta. Se Ravena estivesse ali não pareceria mais real que seu retrato na parede e, diante dele, estava Snape fitando-a apaixonadamente. Ficou algum tempo ali, sentindo o perfume e a presença dela e, por fim, perguntou ao retrato já que não havia mais ninguém envolta:

– Ravie, por que não me contou? - ela continuava sorrindo. - Como fui tolo. Não devia tê-la deixado ir! - dizendo isso deixou o quarto, desceu as escadas e saiu para o frio da noite.

Quando o crepúsculo começou a se anunciar, Ravena acordou. Alastor parecia não ter se mexido desde que ela adormecera. E olhando mais atentamente verificou que, ao contrário dela, o homem já estava pronto para sair. Então, se pôs de pé e se arrumou em poucos minutos. Ao final, colocando a capa, falou:

– Estou pronta! Vamos?

– A senhorita manda - disse pegando seu sobretudo. - Damas à frente, por favor. E abrindo a porta para que Ravena passasse, saiu atrás dela.

Desceram as escadas e alcançaram as ruas em segundos. Como queriam passar despercebidos, não usaram nenhum tipo de magia para chegar ao bairro que ela citara. Logo, demoraram um pouco mais de tempo do que esperavam. Entraram por várias ruas e atravessaram outras tantas, até finalmente atingirem seu destino. Era um bairro aparentemente residencial. Andaram mais alguns quarteirões, olhando algumas casas, e ao dobrarem mais uma esquina avistaram um vulto envolto numa capa preta. Não havia muita distância entre eles e o vulto, então tentaram se aproximaram devagar. O vulto, no entanto, pareceu ter percebido que estavam ali e aumentou o ritmo das passadas. Ravena e Alastor fizeram o mesmo, ele na frente e ela atrás, as varinhas seguras embaixo das vestes. Não levou mais que alguns segundos para que Alastor disparasse atrás do homem. Ravena correu também, mas Moody levava vantagem. De súbito, um "crack" as suas costas a fez interromper sua caçada. Virou-se enquanto uma gargalhada estridente enchia a noite... Em frente a ela, com um olhar diabólico, estava Belatriz Lestrange. Ambas sacaram suas varinhas e se mediram palmo a palmo. Andaram descrevendo um círculo, cada músculo de seus corpos retesado, uma fina chuva começou a cair sobre elas. Belatriz rompeu o silêncio novamente.

– Então, minha cara, nos encontramos outra vez! - rosnou olhando para os lados com se procurasse alguém. - É uma pena que o professor de poções não esteja com você - e sorriu debilmente.

Ravena a analisava, os cabelos compridos estavam escorridos pelo rosto, as feições, embora ainda bonitas, apresentavam cansaço.

– Vamos ,senhorita Brown - disse parando de andar -, vamos brincar de duelo - gargalhando jogou sua cabeça para trás. - Sabe, adorarei matar a protótipo de auror que você está se tornando! - assumindo um tom sério, continuou: - Já ajudou a mandar alguns amigos para Azkaban e isto tem que parar.

– Isto vai parar, Bella - Ravena falou pela primeira vez -, quando eu colocá-la junto deles!

– Como se atreve a me chamar de Bella? - riu sarcasticamente - Só meus amigos me chamam assim. Ah,.eu me esqueci! Você é amiguinha de Snape. Será que ele sabe que está grávida dele, meu bem?

Ravena tomou um susto, sentiu o ar faltar-lhe aos pulmões. Seu pulso acelerou e uma profusão de pensamentos encheu a sua mente. "Como ela podia saber?", recuperando seu autocontrole falou:

– Não é verdade! - a chuva agora se intensificara e encharcava as vestes das duas.

– Entendo que queira negar, mas nosso pessoal no Ministério é muito bem informado. E, bom, juntando dois mais dois posso dizer que sim! - e a encarou séria. - Decididamente está mentindo. Porém, no momento, isso é irrelevante! Você irá morrer e tudo o mais também! Aliás, tenho certeza de que o Lorde das Trevas quando retornar, porque sei que ele não está morto, irá me recompensar por acabar definitivamente com os traidores - e sorrindo ordenou - Crucius!

Ravena só teve tempo de desviar e um raio verde passou raspando suas vestes na altura da cabeça.

– Expelliarmus! - gritou Ravena jogando para longe a varinha de Bella. E enquanto esta se virava para pegar a varinha de volta, Ravena já desferia outro feitiço - Impedimenta! - Bella desviou do feixe branco de luz rasgou a noite e correndo na direção da varinha com Ravena ao seu encalço gritou:

– Accio Varinha! - a mesma veio voando até sua mão, que já virava para Ravena ordenando - Imperius!

Perto dali Alastor havia imobilizado Rodolpho Lestrange, que jazia no chão a sua frente. Ao ver vários feixes de luz serem lançados atrás de si cortando a escuridão da noite, murmurou um encantamento sobre o comensal ao chão e voltou para onde havia deixado Ravena. Já estava quase chegando quando distinguiu as duas ao longe duelando. Resolveu contornar o quarteirão, pois ganharia a vantagem do elemento surpresa. Sairia às costas de Belatriz. Quando entrou na rua onde elas estavam viu Ravena ser atingida em cheio no peito com um feixe de luz verde e cair para trás. No mesmo momento, empunhou a varinha e, sem dar tempo à Belatriz de se virar, ordenou:

– Estupefaça! - e a viu cair de joelhos a sua frente.

Correu para onde Ravena estava e se ajoelhou ao lado da moça. Afastou-lhe os cabelos do rosto e pôde ver que ainda respirava fracamente. Erguendo mais uma vez a varinha, conjurou um patrono que saiu como um feixe prateado e atravessou a noite. A chuva continuava caindo e, mentalmente, ele desejou que desse tempo de salvar a jovem ali caída.

Severo tinha acabado de preparar suas aulas quando ouviu uma batida na porta de sua sala.

– Entre - ele falou no tom habitual.

– Professor Snape - Filch estava a sua frente com a senhorita Norris nos braços -, o diretor deseja vê-lo, senhor.

– Sim, senhor Filch - disse arrumando os papéis -, irei em seguida.

E o zelador saiu arrastando seus pés pelo chão. Snape se levantou, guardou alguns livros no armário e saiu da sala em direção ao escritório de Dumbledore. Em poucos segundos penetrou na atmosfera quente do aposento. Dentro estavam apenas Dumbledore e a professora McGonagall. A professora logo se retirou, tentando dar a Snape um sorriso.

– Severo - Dumbledore saiu de trás de sua mesa e veio na direção do professor. Havia uma expressão de cansaço em seu rosto e seus olhos profundamente azuis encararam Snape por cima dos oclinhos de meia-lua -, sempre confiei em você e Ravena também. Ela me confiou um segredo, acho eu, que agora talvez você já saiba, o que dificultará muito aquilo que tenho para lhe dizer - Snape ia falar, mas um gesto do diretor fez com que se calasse. - Primeiro tenho que lhe dizer que Ravena conseguiu prender Belatriz. Tanto ela quanto o marido já estão em Azkaban, Moody os levou - então fez uma pausa tentando escolher as palavras que iria usar e continuou:

– Nós, velhos, já passamos por muita coisa na vida, nossa estrada foi longa rodeada de perigos e muitas vezes fomos vencidos por eles - disse olhando fixamente ao professor a sua frente. - Por causa disso tivemos que recomeçar, reestruturar e seguir adiante. Não é da natureza humana se deixar abater, contudo, não devia caber aos jovens carregar fardos, às vezes, pesados demais - e ficou em silêncio, um silêncio que fez com que o professor sentisse sua pulsação aumentar. - Eu deixei Ravena carregar um fardo pesado demais. Quero lhe pedir desculpas, Severo, pela dor que vou lhe causar, mas infelizmente Ravena está morta.

O impacto daquelas palavras causou dor a ambos. Os olhos de Dumbledore se encheram de lágrimas, que não ousaram cair. Por outro lado, Snape estava impassível, seus olhos vidrados como se olhasse além do que viam, suas mãos crisparam como se uma dor latejante lhe consumisse as entranhas e sua respiração se tornou ofegante. Ele levantou e, sem parecer prestar atenção ao diretor, saiu pela porta do escritório.

Um vulto negro percorreu os corredores da escola e saiu para a noite chuvosa. Atravessou os portões e chegou ao vilarejo ali perto rapidamente. Estava ensopado. Entrou, subiu as escadas em direção ao quarto. Lá chegando caiu de joelhos em frente ao retrato da parede e então chorou. Chorou como uma criança abandonada sentindo um frio que lhe invadia a alma. E gritou cortando o silêncio da noite com uma faca, a mesma que arrancara tudo de bom que ele teve na vida, a mesma que o apunhalava agora. E levantando seus olhos vermelhos para o retrato viu os ternos olhos verdes de Ravena caírem sobre ele como a última brisa quente do verão. Ela não voltaria para criarem a sua família, uma coisa que ele nunca tivera na vida.


	15. Chapter 15

CAPÍTULO XV

Uma moça de 19 anos, com lindos cabelos cacheados, estava deitada na cama do Hospital Saint Mungus, ao lado está um homem alto de longas barbas prateadas e oclinhos meia-lua. Fazia três meses que Dumbledore a visitava na esperança de que recobrasse a consciência. O box só podia ser visitado por ele ou pela enfermeira, haviam ordens expressas do Ministério. A criança estava bem, não sofrera nada. Na última vez que fora visitá-la, seu quadro melhorara um pouco e havia grande expectativa de reabilitação.

Numa manhã de verão, Dumbledore fora chamado com urgência ao Hospital. Encontrou Ravena com seu lindos olhos verdes fitando-o ao entrar no box.

– Professor - disse abrindo um sorriso. - O que aconteceu? Belatriz está presa? Severo está bem?

– Acalme-se, senhorita, você sofreu um ataque muito forte - deu lhe uma palmadinha na mãos. - Tiveram muita sorte, você e o bebê.

– Eu sei, senhor - sorriu-lhe como sempre fazia -, porém, a enfermeira me garantiu que terei alta amanhã. Quero tanto ver Severo. Professor, conte-me, ela foi presa?

– Sim, Belatriz está em Azkaban junto ao marido. Você e Alastor fizeram um ótimo trabalho - encarando-a seriamente nos olhos, disse - Quanto a Snape, infelizmente senhorita, temo que no momento não vá poder realizar seu desejo..

– Como professor? - sua cabeça zunia.

– Sabemos, senhorita, que Voldemort não está realmente morto - andando pelo box, prosseguiu - Belatriz sabia de sua gravidez. Não sabia do casamento, mas sabia da descendência de Severo. Infelizmente não podemos arriscar. Eu tive que dizer a Severo que estava morta, Ravena - os olhos dela marejaram e lágrimas rolaram por seu rosto. Belatriz, apesar de estar na prisão, conseguira matar-lhe. Um flash de sua vida passou diante de seus olhos, seus pais, Severo, sua carreira... tudo se fora como um vendaval. Ela tentou se controlar e perguntou:

– O que vou fazer agora? - seus olhos encontraram o do professor.

– Será forte, senhorita. Terá sua filha e até que saibamos onde realmente está Voldemort não poderá procurara Severo, entendeu? - e sorriu-lhe paternalmente. - Não sabemos arriscar. Se ele confia ainda em Severo e com tantos outros Comensais à solta... Você vai cuidar de Harry Potter para mim! Está tudo ajeitado, você será meus olhos durante o tempo que for necessário.

E surpresa encarou Dumbledore, era uma missão curiosa e que pelo visto duraria algum tempo.

– Professor, terei que viver como trouxa novamente? - estava confusa - Se não me engano ele foi levado para casa de uma tia? Quanto tempo durará isso?

– Quanto tempo não sei dizer, mas haverá outra batalha, senhorita - e pigarreando completou -, pior do que essa! E será definitiva. Por isso precisamos nos poupar agora, entende? Sinto ter que fazer isso, precisarei de Snape quando Voldemort voltar, assim como vou precisar de você, Ravena.

Ela assentiu, sabia que estava certo e sabia que corria perigo. Se Snape soubesse que ela estava viva e, a criança também, ele não pouparia esforços em defendê-las. Isto significava assumir definitivamente sua posição ao lado de Dumbledore. Severo contara-lhe a profecia, Ravena sabia que Harry teria que enfrentar Voldemort já que continuava vivo e sabia também que o Lorde das Trevas não perdoava desertores, seriam caçados como Lílian e Tiago Potter, e Dumbledore não poderia protegê-los, precisava cuidar de Harry. Não havia escolha.

– Diga-me o que fazer - disse baixando seus olhos -, farei o que me pedir. Confio no senhor, sei o que vai acontecer - terminou levantando os olhos verdes e encarando-o -, então devemos ser práticos!

Dumbledore sentou-se na cadeira ao lado da cama onde Ravena estava e, segurando suas mãos entre as dele, explicou o que queria.

Ravena deixou o Saint Mungus no dia seguinte à visita de Dumbledore. Instalou-se em sua nova residência, na Rua dos Alfeneiros. Era uma casa modesta e o dinheiro que ainda possuía no banco deixado por seus pais iria ajudá-la agora. Nunca pensou que fosse precisar do dinheiro, mas dada suas novas condições deu graças a Deus por não ter se desfeito totalmente dele. Havia ainda uma considerável quantia e uma casa no lago, mas o resto tinha doado para caridade.

Depois de alguns dias, devidamente instalada, Ravena resolveu dar uma volta pelas redondezas. E passando pela cada de número 4 viu uma criança de dois anos sentada na calçada comendo uma boa quantidade de terra, não parecia ter ninguém por perto. Entrou no jardim, retirou-lhe o delicioso entretenimento das mãos, o pegou no colo, apesar da barriga quase a impedir de tais estripulias, e viu a cicatriz em sua testa. Harry era uma criança muito bonita e simpática, tinha os olhos verdes e uns poucos cabelos pretos pendiam rebeldemente da cabeça. Ravena brincava distraidamente com ele quando uma mulher saiu pela porta da frente e tomou-lhe a criança das mãos.

– O que pensa que está fazendo com ele? - disse a mulher magra com cara de cavalo e tendo uma outra criança um pouco mais velha e rechonchuda que lhe puxava o vestido tentando se equilibrar.

– Na realidade estava tirando a distração que ele tinha nas mãozinhas - sorriu para Harry enquanto mexia nas mãos dele e ele, parecendo entender, a segurava com força.

A mulher fitou-lhe o rosto e depois a analisou por completo, detendo-se na barriga. E parecendo satisfeita com o que vira, mudou um pouco o tom de voz.

– Crianças, não é mesmo? - e sacudindo um pouco Harry disse - Nunca se sabe o que vão fazer.

– Verdade - querendo conquistar-lhe um pouco a confiança, Ravena disse - Os dois são seus filhos? Sou nova por aqui, acabei de mudar e estou tentando me adaptar a vida nova - sorriu dela para Harry, que continuava entretido com suas mãos, e completou: - Perdi meu marido recentemente e terei que educá-la sozinha - terminou alisando a barriga por cima da bata.

– Que coisa triste - parecendo lembrar das outras perguntas que Ravena fez. - Bom, este aqui é meu sobrinho, minha irmã e meu cunhado morreram quando ele tinha um ano - passou Harry para Ravena e pegou a outra criança no colo, apertando-a carinhosamente contra seu peito. - Este aqui é meu Dudinha, não é lindo? Não que tomar um chá?

Ravena aceitou e entrou no número 4 da Rua dos Alfeneiros, com Harry Potter em seu colo. A tia de Harry se chamava Petúnia e o tio, que era um cara bonachão e deixava clara sua aversão ao sobrinho, chamava-se Válter. Era uma típica família inglesa com desconfiança a estranhos um pouco mais acirrada que o normal! Logicamente Ravena sabia o motivo. Só que essa foi uma barreira que ela conseguira transpor facilmente desde aquele dia. Toda vez que podia, não querendo levantar suspeitas pelo seu interesse por Harry, ela visitava os Dursley.

Os dias viraram meses e aos dezesseis dias do mês de março nasceu Anne. Era uma linda menininha de cabelos negros, tinhas as feições da mãe, mas definitivamente puxara os olhos do pai. A senhora Dursley foi visitar Ravena na maternidade e fora a única visita que recebeu. Dois dias depois, Ravena voltava para sua casa. Naquela noite, as luzes da Rua dos Alfeneiros baixaram e um vulto alto envolto em vestes azuis turquesa entrou no número 15.

Anne dormia profundamente enquanto Ravena lia um livro, sentada à cabeceira da cama da menina. A não ser pela pequena luminária a um canto do quarto, lindamente decorado em tons de rosa e repleto de todos os tipos de objetos de bebê, não havia mais nenhuma luz na casa. Então, a porta do quarto se abriu dando passagem ao bruxo alto de barbas prateadas e olhar tranqüilo, profundamente azul.

– Boa noite, Ravena - disse sorrindo para ela. - Vejo que há um pequeno tesouro bem aqui - e dirigiu-se ao berço onde a menina deitada de bruços chupava os dedos. - Linda! Infelizmente não pude vir mais cedo.

– Eu sabia que viria - ela levantou-se da cadeira, abraçando-o. As lágrimas escorreram de seu rosto. - Queria tanto que ele a visse...

– Eu sei, minha querida - e passando-lhe as mãos pelos cabelos repetiu: - Eu sei!

– Tenho visto Harry - disse-lhe mudando de assunto e dirigindo-se para sala. - Aquela família é medonha, professor - e chegando a sala, indicou-lhe uma poltrona para sentar. - Eles definitivamente não amam Harry, tenho tanta pena dele.

– Imagino que assim seja - falou conjurando dois cálices e uma garrafa de Hidromel. - Mas infelizmente é necessário, coloquei uma proteção extra na casa ao deixá-lo lá. E ambos sabemos que ele precisa ficar em segurança.

Ravena assentiu e pegou um dos cálices que lhe era oferecido. E fitando demoradamente o diretor perguntou:

– Como ele está professor? - ela tremia ao falar.

– Aceitando, Ravena, aceitando - e sorveu mais um pouco da bebida. - Você sabe que não é fácil. E sabendo da natureza de Severo, não é difícil deduzir que se tornou uma pessoa muito mais dura e intransigente - pondo-se de pé, disse-lhe: - Tenho que ir. Passarei outro dia para ver nossa pequena Anne.

– Está bem, professor - disse tentando manter-lhe o sorriso. - Será um prazer recebê-lo a qualquer hora.

– Obrigada mais uma vez, senhorita - pigarreou e falou: - Só mais uma coisa! Temo que deva manter agora certa distância dos Durlsey. Não sabemos que poderes a pequena Anne terá, e sendo assim, poderá chamar atenção sobre vocês. Acompanhe Harry de longe! Será melhor por hora. E dizendo isso ganhou a escuridão da rua e perdeu-se na noite.

Durante os longos nove anos que se seguiram Dumbledore não perdeu um aniversário de Anne e não havia um mês no qual não viesse visitá-las. Anne cresceu como uma menina normal; freqüentou uma escola trouxa, e quando fazia alguma coisa inusitada Ravena tratava de explicar-lhe o que era. Anne sabia que era bruxa e que, algum dia, Tio Dumbie a levaria para estudar em Hogwarts, mas isso era um segredo dos três, não poderia contar a ninguém. Havia, porém, um menino na rua com cabelos rebeldes e olhos verdes e uma cicatriz na testa, que Anne já vira fazer algumas coisas estranhas também. Harry sempre passava pela porta do número 15 acenando para Anne. Ele também, apesar dos maus tratos dos Dursley, crescera sem muitos problemas. Não havia até aquele momento nenhuma interferência do mundo bruxo na vida do menino. E Ravena se sentiu satisfeita consigo mesma.

Ravena recebeu uma correspondência de Dumbledore numa manhã ensolarada dizendo que estava mandando Hagrid buscar Harry. Os Dursley aparentemente não deixaram o menino receber a carta de Hogwarts. Nenhuma das enviadas através das corujas chegou às mãos do menino. Petúnia havia comentado que Válter estava com alergia a corujas e Ravena riu-se disso. Ela não ia mais até a casa dos Dursley, mas algumas vezes a senhora Dursley a visitava levando Duda. Harry ficava em casa trancado, pois a tia tinha medo do que o menino pudesse fazer. E foi assim que Ravena viu Harry partir da Rua dos Alfeneiros para Hogwarts.

Anne começou a ansiar pelo dia que iria aprender a lidar com todas aquelas coisas que sabia fazer. Tinha um dom admirável para poções e um gênio terrível também. Ravena temia que Snape reconhecesse a filha e quanto mais se aproximava tal dia, mais evitava o assunto, só não pôde impedir que o dia chegasse porque seus poderes não lhe permitiam. Aquela altura, infelizmente, não havia lugar mais seguro para Anne a não ser Hogwarts. Voldemort já havia aparecido duas vezes, uma delas colocando em perigo a vida da única filha dos Weasley. O coração de Ravena ficou aos pulos quando Dumbledore lhe contou isso. Havia recomeçado, era o início da batalha que ele afirmara que iria acontecer havia nove anos. Ravena deveria redobrar a atenção.

A manhã chuvosa de agosto chegou e com ela a carta de Hogwarts. Anne estava entusiasmada com tudo. Para não correr riscos, Ravena havia feito os pedidos dos livros através do correio bruxo e seriam entregues a ela na Escola. O senhor Olivaras havia ido pessoalmente, a mando de Dumbledore, até a casa de Ravena, na noite anterior.

Chegou o dia da partida. Anne estava devidamente paramentada para o primeiro ano de escola. O Expresso para Hogwarts sairia da plataforma 9 e ¾ às onze horas impreterivelmente. Ravena ajoelhou ao lado da filha e arrumou a gola do casaco da menina. Anne a abraçou longamente e disse:

– Não fique triste. Dumbledore cuidará de mim! - e sorrindo para mãe com seus longos cabelos lisos pretos e olhos profundamente pretos também, acrescentou jovialmente: - Ele prometeu!

– Eu sei, querida - disse dando-lhe um beijo na testa e limpando as lágrimas dos seus olhos. - Agora vá! - e Anne entrou no trem que a levaria direto para os braços do pai. Era isso que após nove anos Ravena estava fazendo. Estava mandando para ele a própria filha, ao menos tinha certeza de que lá ela estaria segura. Anne acenava da janela do vapor para a mãe que estava envolta numa capa verde-escura. A beleza de Ravena continuava imutável, seus belos cabelos cacheados caíam-lhe pelos ombros apesar do capuz, e seus olhos verdes fitavam a filha partir. Estava feito, havia entregado a filha à Severo e esperava que ele fosse mais complacente com ela do que costumava ser com seus alunos. E em meio a fumaça deixada pelo trem na estação, Ravena se dirigiu para casa.


	16. Chapter 16

CAPÍTULO XVI

Como todo o início de ano em Hogwarts cada aluno novo, em sua vez, sentava no banquinho de três pernas, com o Chapéu Seletor sobre sua cabeça. E definida a casa era só partir em direção a mesa correspondente. A vez da filha de Ravena chegou e Mcgonagall tendo o Chapéu na mão disse:

­– Anne Parker - e procurou por uma menina.

Dumbledore a fitava de seu lugar ao centro da grande mesa dos professores e piscou-lhe o olho antes que ela se sentasse. Anne ajeitou-se no banquinho, enquanto o chapéu era posto por sobre seus cabelos negros. Não demorou muito para que ele proferisse em alto e bom som:

– Sonserina! - sem hesitar.

Anne encarou o professor de novo, que assentiu e sorriu-lhe com bondade. Ela levantou-se e dirigiu-se até a mesa de sua casa. Ao seu lado estava uma menina com cabelos loiros presos por um arco, olhos castanhos, e que, quando Anne sentou, apressou-se logo em dar-lhe boas-vindas. O nome dela era Mary Taylor. Segundos depois já estavam conversando. Assim que terminou o banquete, o Monitor Chefe da Sonserina reuniu os alunos novos, como de costume, e levou-os para conhecerem as Masmorras, onde ficava a sala comunal e os dormitórios da Casa. Anne e Mary estavam bem atrás do monitor. As masmorras eram frias ao extremo, como Anne já previra, porém, a jovem estava ansiosa demais com tudo que acontecia para sentir isso. Após serem ditas certas regras, que deviam ser cumpridas pelos alunos, as duas se dirigiram para o dormitório. Anne desembrulhou os livros, separando os do dia seguinte e guardou o restante na mala. Pouco tempo depois, apesar de toda a excitação que experimentavam, cederam ao sono.

Um pálido sol entrava pelas janelas do dormitório quando as duas amigas acordaram. Reuniram tudo o que necessitavam para as aulas daquele dia e colocaram dentro das mochilas, indo logo em seguida para o Salão Principal a fim de tomarem o café da manhã. Vários alunos de sua casa já estavam ali. Anne se deteve a olhar para um menino loiro de cabelos oleosos cercado de outros dois mais truculentos, já o havia visto no dia anterior e não tinha tido uma boa impressão. Lembrou então do que a mãe lhe falara a respeito das casas de Hogwarts. Segundo ela, a Casa de Sonserina produzira muito dos bruxos das Trevas e, apesar de não se incomodar por ter sido escolhida para freqüentá-la, sabia perfeitamente que tipo de pessoa poderia estar prestes a encontrar ali. Mary, vendo para onde a amiga olhava, falou baixinho:

– Você sabe quem é? - e com a resposta negativa de cabeça de Anne continuou - O nome dele è Draco Malfoy, os dois "brutamontes" ao lado são Crabbe e Goyle - serviu-se de uma fatia de torta de maçã e prosseguiu. - Papai e mamãe estudaram com o pai dele aqui e disseram que o filho segue à risca o pai. Meus pais, Anne, apesar de serem da Sonserina, nunca compartilharam dessa idéia sobre os sangue-ruins. Você entende o que quero dizer, não é?

– Sim, Mary - sussurrou ainda olhando para Draco. - Minha mãe sempre me falou que a maioria dos bruxos ruins veio dessa casa, agora a entendo - e voltando-se para a amiga, completou: - Meu pai foi da Sonserina também, pena que morreu antes de eu nascer. Era um bruxo bom, sabe... Dumbledore e minha mãe me contaram.

Apesar de não ter comentado com Mary, sabia que o pai tinha sido um Comensal e, sinceramente, aprendera que isso o tornava mais digno de sua admiração. Deixando seus pensamentos de lado, foi para sua primeira aula do dia: Feitiços. O professor Filtwick era um homem baixinho com cara engraçada e cabelos que mais pareciam uma peruca. Era também diretor da Corvinal e as duas acabaram por gostar muito da aula que tiveram. Anne se saiu muito bem para seu primeiro dia, havia produzido o feitiço na primeira tentativa. A manhã passou relativamente rápida. Depois da aula de Feitiços segui-se a de Transformação com a professora McGonagall na qual também teve um bom desempenho.

Entraram no Salão Principal para o almoço, à tarde teriam Poções. Esta era a aula pela qual Anne ansiava desde que soubera que fazia parte da grade do primeiro ano. O céu lá fora se tornara cinzento anunciando que não demoraria a chover e as duas meninas partiram em direção às Masmorras. A sala de Poções era fria como o resto das Masmorras, mas Anne não teve tempo de sentir isso, seu coração estava a ponto de explodir de felicidade! Iria ter sua primeira aula da matéria que mais gostava. Mary estava sentada ao seu lado numa das primeiras mesas quando numa lufada de vento passou ao lado delas. Snape entrara com sua capa esvoaçando ao mesmo tempo em que fechava todas as janelas da sala. Virou-se bruscamente para turma, encarou Anne por alguns segundos, ela desviou-lhe o olhar, e ele prosseguiu dando uma série de avisos sobre suas restrições em sala de aula. Terminado isso, foi ao quadro e escreveu um nome que Anne sabia ser o ingrediente de uma poção para fazer com que quem a bebesse falasse a verdade, e voltando-se novamente para a classe, perguntou se alguém sabia que poção se faria com aquele elemento. A mão dela se ergueu no ar. Surpreso, Snape lhe deu a palavra.

– É usado para fazer Veritaserum, senhor - falou com o coração aos pulos. Apesar de Snape parecer-lhe muito arrogante, alguma coisa nele fazia com que Anne não tivesse medo do professor.

– Sim, senhorita, está certa - e virando-se mais para onde a menina estava, encarou-a. Desta vez parecia vasculhar-lhe a alma- - E será que poderia dizer-nos aonde encontrá-lo e se é o único ingrediente dessa poção, senhorita?

Em resposta a pergunta, Anne fez uma longa explicação sobre a poção. Até mesmo quanto tempo demorava a ficar pronta. Parecendo satisfeito com o que ela dissera, creditou dez pontos à Sonserina. Snape então continuou a aula e com as perguntas. No final, Anne tinha respondido quase todas e creditado muitos pontos para sua casa. O sinal tocou e, enquanto ela arrumava suas coisas para deixar a sala, viu o professor se aproximar de sua mesa.

– Senhorita Anne Parker, não é? - ele a fitava com curiosidade.

– Sim, professor - Anne respondeu sem o menor constrangimento e continuando a guarda seu material.

– Parece que andou estudando bem a matéria - e pousou seus olhos pretos sobre a menina.

– Digamos que sim, professor - disse sem temer ser impertinente. - Também sou boa em Feitiços - havia acabado de guardar seu material, encarou-o e perguntou ainda: - Deseja saber mais alguma coisa? Ou será que posso ir, senhor?

– Sim... pode ir - as palavras saíram de sua boca sem que percebesse. E ficou ali parado onde Anne o deixara, fitando-a deixar a sala. Havia qualquer coisa naquela menina que o perturbara, lembrava alguém que conhecera há anos... e a lembrança de Ravena inundou-lhe a mente. Os cabelos cacheados, os olhos profundamente verdes e o sorriso que sempre lhe dava quando achava que tudo estava perdido. Caminhou até as janelas e abrindo-as lembrou-se da detenção que ela cumprira ali ao lado dele. Fechou os olhos e a voz dela encheu o ambiente em volta. Aquela lembrança era perturbadora e saindo dos seus pensamentos, deixou a sala em direção ao salão Principal.

Houve muita agitação na escola por causa da fuga de Sirius Black. Os Dementadores estavam guardando Hogwarts por causa disso. Anne avisou à mãe que Harry havia sofrido um pequeno ataque dos dementadores durante uma partida de Quadribol e que Snape andava meio estranho, não com ela, mas com os outros alunos. Anne parecia ter escapado dessa sina. Contou também que algumas vezes substituía o professor de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas, Remo Lupin. Ravena, ao receber a mensagem da filha, ficou apreensiva com o fato de Harry ter sido atacado e feliz por Lupin estar ensinado em Hogwarts. O vira apenas uma vez na sede da Ordem, mas tivera uma ótima impressão a respeito dele. Ao contrário da filha, sabia exatamente porque Severo não faria nada contra a menina, mesmo que quisesse.

Perto do fim das aulas, Dumbledore fez-lhe uma visita explicando exatamente o que havia acontecido e que ficara provado que Sirius Black era inocente. Ele não havia delatado o esconderijo dos Potter. Acabou também falando sobre o problema do professor Lupin, que infelizmente deixaria a escola por causa disso. O primeiro ano de Anne em Hogwarts terminou sem maiores problemas e ela obteve notas excelentes em todas as matérias.

Anne foi para casa e contou para mãe com muitos detalhes como havia sido cada dia de cada aula. Estava entusiasmada com tudo. Ravena então informou à filha que naquelas férias teriam uma programação diferente, iriam assistir a final da Copa Mundial de Quadribol. Dumbledore dera-lhe ingressos. Anne contou os segundos até o momento do jogo entre Irlanda e Bulgária. Ravena aceitou os convites por causa da filha, nunca gostara muito de Quadribol e estava apreensiva em aparecer depois de tantos anos no mundo bruxo.

Chegado o grande dia da final, elas se dirigiram para a chave de portal indicada no convite. Em pouco tempo estavam num acampamento onde bruxos e bruxas andavam de um lado para outro. Havia barracas de vários tipos e tamanhos. Elas se aproximaram de uma e entraram. A barraca possuía o dobro do tamanho que aparentava por fora. Ravena e Anne colocaram suas mochilas sobre uma mesa e foram descansar. Algum tempo depois, foram para o estádio. Acomodaram-se e logo depois da apresentação de cada equipe o grande jogo final teve seu início. Eram várias exclamações durante todo o tempo do jogo: "UH!", "AH!". No final, apesar da grande demonstração de Vítor Krum, o apanhador Búlgaro, a Irlanda ganhou o jogo.

Ravena e Anne voltaram para a barraca. Anne fazia um resumo de como a partida havia sido empolgante e como Krum era um grande apanhador quando Ravena começou a ouvir gritos e explosões. Foi até a entrada da barraca e vendo uma multidão que corria para todos os lados ordenou na mesma hora que Anne pegasse a varinha. Saíram de lá rapidamente. Ravena puxava a filha pelo braço correndo na direção da floresta, olhava ocasionalmente para trás e viu pessoas encapuzadas e com máscaras que espalhavam terror. As duas alcançaram as árvores e continuaram entrando mais profundamente na floresta. Ficariam escondidas durante um tempo, até tudo se acalmar, com as varinhas empunhadas. Viram Harry Potter e mais dois adolescentes numa clareira ali perto e, logo depois, a Marca Negra surgiu no céu.

Anne se aproximou da mãe, que continuava olhando para onde as outras crianças estavam e a abraçou. De repente, ouviram-se vários "cracks" e vários aurores e outros membros do Ministério surgiram de todos os lados, seguindo na direção de Harry. Ravena pôde reconhecer Arthur Weasley e Bartolomeu Crouch entre eles. Vendo que os meninos estavam em segurança, dirigiu-se com Anne para a chave de portal mais próxima. Enquanto andavam Anne perguntou para a mãe:

– Quem eram aqueles encapuzados lá trás? - antes que a mãe respondesse, acrescentou: - E aquilo no céu?

– Eram Comensais da Morte, Anne - falou olhando da filha para o céu, completando a resposta, apontou com sua varinha - e aquilo é marca de Voldemort.

– Mãe, não pode ser... Ele voltou? - quis saber a menina com receio na voz.

– Não sei, querida, mas quero que vá para Hogwarts o mais rápido possível! - murmurou segurando-lhe as mãos. - Lá você estará segura!

Dois dias depois, Anne partiu. O coração de Ravena se aquietou um pouco: pelo menos lá Anne estaria segura. No entanto, matutava se Severo saberia se o Lorde das Trevas estava de volta. Nunca vira a marca no braço dele tomar vida, mas sabia que isso aconteceria caso o monstro retornasse. Ela não estaria lá para ajudá-lo e essa impotência causava-lhe pânico. Por fim, decidiu aguardar notícias de Dumbledore.

A primeira notícia que chegou foi de Anne dizendo que o Ministério se recusava a acreditar na possibilidade da volta de Você-sabe-quem e que, em breve, haveria um torneio na escola chamado Torneio Tribruxo. Isto já estava causando certo alvoroço entre os alunos. A segunda notícia foi dada por Dumbledore em pessoa numa visita pouco antes do natal, aparecera para convidar Ravena a uma nova missão da Ordem: teria que procurar Sirius Black e mantê-lo a salvo do Ministério, que incansavelmente continuava atrás dele. Disse também que começaria a reunir novamente os membros da Ordem e procuraria um lugar para a sede.

Ravena não encontrou problemas em descobrir o esconderijo de Black, sempre fizera isso em seu trabalho no Ministério: encontrava esconderijos. Achou-o ao sul da Inglaterra. Apesar de estar magro e abatido, pôde perceber que Sirius era um homem muito bonito; os cabelos compridos caíam-lhe pelos ombros e a barba estava por fazer, mesmo assim, seu ar era jovial, principalmente quando ajeitava os cabelos jogando a cabeça displicentemente para trás. Ele se assustou com o fato de Dumbledore tê-la mandado, mas em contrapartida achou bom que o velho professor reunisse a Ordem novamente. Ravena começou a visitá-lo constantemente e mantê-lo informado de tudo.

Um mês depois do primeiro encontro visitou Sirius com uma edição do Profeta Diário nas mãos, onde se lia "Tragédia Adolescente". O título da matéria falava sobre a participação de Harry Potter no Torneio Tribruxo e surpreendentemente havia sido escrita por ninguém menos que a melhor amiga de Ravena em Hogwarts: Rita Skeeter. Era verdade que não se falavam a mais de doze anos e Ravena ficou intimamente feliz por isso, não gostava da abordagem feita pela amiga quanto ao Garoto-que-sobreviveu, seria duro ter que repreendê-la. Black parecia louco depois de ler a matéria, queria falar com Harry a qualquer custo. Ravena conseguiu evitar momentaneamente a situação prometendo apurar o que pudesse sobre o assunto. Quando voltou na semana seguinte, Black já havia falado com Potter e este jurara que não ter colocado o nome no Cálice. Ravena, por sua vez, comentou que Dumbledore creditava o feito a outra pessoa. Ravena perguntou a Black se estava ciente dos sonhos de Harry, ao que ele respondeu que sim, contudo, não os achava tão importantes, ela, entretanto, lhe disse que Dumbledore achava que eram.

Harry já havia passado por duas tarefas quando Ravena procurou Black novamente. Ele estava convencido de que Karkaroff era o mentor de tudo. Tentou convencê-lo do contrário já que Karkaroff havia colaborado com o Ministério entregando vários nomes de Comensais - com tristeza lembrou que Severo fora citado no julgamento dele. Sirius disse-lhe que uma vez Comensal, sempre Comensal, entretanto, Ravena não concordava com aquilo. Estava quase indo embora quando Black perguntou:

– Ravena - pediu sorrindo encantadoramente -, como foi parar na Ordem? Você disse que foi Dumbledore que a chamou, não foi?

– Sim - e sentando-se ao lado dele continuou -, é uma longa história, quer ouvir?

– Bom, acho que não vamos a lugar nenhum - sorriu novamente -, e não temos compromissos.

Ravena então contou toda sua história, desde que fora para Hogwarts até conhecer Snape e a caçada a Belatriz. Quando terminou a narrativa, Sirius a fitava com um ar surpreso.

– Nunca achei que o ranhoso pudesse amar alguém - e jogou a cabeça para trás arrumando os cabelos. - Sabe, eu e Tiago vivíamos perseguindo ele.

– Eu sei - e encarando-o -, Severo me contou. Contou inclusive que você o mandou à Casa dos Gritos certa noite em que Lupin havia se transformado. Tiago o salvou, não foi?

– Éramos moleques. Não me orgulho disso - disse fitando-a. - Deve ter sido duro criar Anne sozinha, não é? - cutucava a fogueira que acendera com um graveto fitando as chamas.

– Acho que o pior é mentir para minha filha, Sirius - lágrimas escorreram dos olhos dela. - Anne não irá me perdoar quando souber... - e soluçando disse - nem ele.

– Ela terá que compreender - disse enxugando as lágrimas dela com os dedos. - E se ele a ama mesmo vai compreender o que você fez - falou se levantando. - Ravena, acabei de me lembrar da casa dos meus pais!

– O quê? - quis saber sem entender o que ele estava querendo dizer.

– Dumbledore pode colocar a sede da Ordem lá - e com os olhos brilhando completou -, é repleto de encantamentos para não permitir a entrada de ninguém.

– Sirius, isso é ótimo! - ergueu-se e também falou radiante - vou para casa imediatamente e depois irei a Hogwarts falar com Dumbledore.

– Você não acha que estará se arriscando demais? - foi sua vez de encará-la. - Pode encontrar Severo.

– Não terei como fugir quando a Ordem começar a se reunir, terei? - e colocando a capa ainda disse: - O dia que Dumbledore falou está chegando, Sirius, preciso acertar as contas com o meu passado. Se Voldemort voltar Severo vai ter que continuar com seu papel para poder ajudar a Ordem e Harry - e abaixando seus olhos. - Eu não posso deixá-lo ir sem saber que estou viva e Anne também.

– Você tem razão! - e segurando-lhe as mãos entre as suas, falou: - Vá e me traga notícias logo.

Ravena aparatou na porta de sua casa. Entrou, foi até seu quarto e colocou uma veste em tom vermelho, que contrastava com o verde de seus olhos e a cor de seus cabelos. Olhou-se no espelho, ajeitou alguns cachos e colocou a capa de mesma cor por cima das vestes. Desceu as escadas apressadamente, foi até o armário no canto da sala de jantar e retirou um pequeno pote. Dirigiu-se até a lareira e pegando um punhado de pó do pote, entrou nela e atirou o pó ao chão dizendo:

– Hogwarts!


	17. Chapter 17

CAPÍTULO XVII

Ravena apareceu na lareira dentro do escritório de Dumbledore. O diretor estava de costas para ela retirando longos fios prateados da cabeça e os depositando em uma bacia de pedra a sua frente. Deu alguns passos na direção dele pensando que não notara sua presença por estar entretido na Penseira. Retirou o capuz que cobria seu rosto, parou atrás dele e para a sua surpresa ele falou:

– Boa noite, senhorita - retirando mais um fio prateado e mexendo com a varinha no conteúdo da Penseira continuou: - Eu sabia que estava a caminho. Devo acreditar que é algo urgente, não?

– Sim, professor - disse controlando a emoção de volta prosseguiu àquele lugar. - Black teve a idéia de colocarmos a sede da Ordem na casa dos pais dele que está desocupada no momento. Já possui alguns feitiços guardando-a. O que o senhor acha?

– Acho que se arriscou demais vindo até aqui, senhorita - falou virando-se para ela. - Ainda não era a hora de se expor. Estamos, senhorita, pelo que imagino e tenho certeza de que não estou errado, a um passo da volta de Lorde Voldemort. Creia-me, devia ter esperado um pouco mais, apesar de ser inevitável o que vai acontecer.

– Já que a volta dele é eminente precisamos nos reagrupar, somos poucos e tivemos muitas baixas. Teremos tempo de convocar mais gente, senhor. Não quero mais ficar escondida, principalmente depois do que vi na Copa Mundial de Quadribol! Sou mais útil agindo - fitou-o com seus olhos verdes. - E professor, ninguém sabe que estou aqui.

Uma batida na porta a fez empalidecer, ela recuou um pouco e recolocou o capuz virando-se de costas para a porta. Dumbledore a olhou e indo até sua mesa disse-lhe:

– Como lhe disse, senhorita - sentou-se calmamente em sua cadeira -, você precipitou alguns acontecimentos, mas estou ao seu lado e tenho tanto ou mais culpa do que você. Está pronta para enfrentá-los?

– Sim - ela balbuciou.

– Entre, professor - Dumbledore falou com sua voz calma.

Snape entrou na sala, a capa esvoaçando atrás dele, e parou em frente à mesa do diretor. Dumbledore o encarou por cima dos oclinhos meia-lua e esperou que o professor falasse.

– Dumbledore, quero conversar sobre as baixas cada vez maiores de ingredientes para poção Polissuco do meu estoq... - parou de repente olhando fixamente para um canto da sala, voltando-se para o diretor prosseguiu: - Desculpe-me, volto em outra hora.

A resposta a sua frase veio... não de Dumbledore, mas da figura de pé que agora se movia em sua direção.

– Não, por favor, fique - e caminhando para o lado mais iluminado onde ele estava -, preciso falar...

Ele estava aturdido, paralisado, conhecia aquela voz. O vulto agora estava a poucos passos dele. A luz começou a iluminar a barra da capa vermelha e aos poucos evidenciou a silhueta feminina. Por fim, o capuz deixou mostrar cachos de cabelos pelas laterais. Ravena então baixou o capuz, o rosto iluminado pela fraca luz da sala não diminuía em nada a sua beleza. Severo pôde ver os olhos verdes brilhando intensamente e tomado de cólera gritou:

– Mas o que significa isso?! - seus olhos pretos marejaram e iam de Ravena para Dumbledore. - É alguma brincadeira, diretor?

Dumbledore levantou de sua cadeira e andou na direção dos dois.

– Temo que não, Severo - e encarando-o -, peço apenas que me deixe explicar o que fiz e porque fiz. E passou a contar-lhe tudo o que acontecera. Depois de algum tempo Dumbledore terminou a narrativa. Mas disse ainda algumas palavras. - Talvez, Severo, você fique com ódio de mim, não o culpo - pigarreando foi em direção à porta de seu escritório -, peço apenas que reflita com atenção sobre tudo o que aconteceu. Belatriz atacou Ravena não só porque a encontrou, mas porque estava grávida de você. Existiam, como você bem sabe, vários Comensais soltos que com a simples menção de que você tivesse descendência com uma bruxa pertencente ao Ministério e à Ordem não lhe dariam mais o dom da dúvida. Eu as protegi o tempo necessário até que a menina aprendesse a dominar a magia e não fosse uma presa fácil. Agora que Voldemort está prestes a voltar toda ajuda será bem vinda. Espero que perdoe a mim e a Ravena também. Vou deixá-los a sós - e dizendo isso saiu. Ravena estava parada ao lado de Snape, a cabeça baixa e os cabelos caindo em desalinho sobre o rosto. Snape, ao contrário, a olhava procurando forças, tentando controlar sua ira para falar. Ela então levantou seus olhos e se encararam.

– Severo - não se mexeu, apenas tentou conter todos os sentimentos que vinham à tona e lhe disse em tom suave -, não havia escolha. Não sei como Belatriz ficou sabendo de minha gravidez. Que eu saiba o resultado do exame só foi entregue a mim e eu só o revelei para Dumbledore no dia em que ele me procurou no Ministério para falar sobre a mis... - mas as palavras de repente morreram em sua boca, o ar parecia pesado demais para ser engolido. Parou, suspirou e então mais calma, continuou -, enquanto fosse um segredo tudo ficaria bem! Mas eu não podia prever o que os outros fariam caso tiveram acesso a essa informação... se acaso eu voltasse e descobrissem que tínhamos um filho você tomaria definitivamente seu lugar ao lado de Dumbledore e Voldemort não o perdoaria, e nos caçaria tanto ou mais do que aos Potter - Ravena o fitou, Snape tinha uma expressão de revolta, seus olhos pretos brilhavam. Ela prosseguiu. - Nem você nem eu conseguiríamos proteger nossa filha. E Dumbledore tem que proteger Harry, e para que Voldemort seja derrotado você terá que estar ao lado dele... mesmo que eu não goste nada dessa idéia! - a última frase saiu entrecortada de soluços e ela abaixou os olhos enquanto as lágrimas escorriam. Snape se aproximou e com voz ríspida e fria derramou toda a raiva e ressentimento que sentia. Ravena sabia que não tinha o direito de intervir no que ele dizia, podia imaginar todo sofrimento que lhe causara. Sendo assim, continuou com seus olhos baixos, apenas ouvindo a torrente de palavras que lhe eram ditas.

– Você tem noção de tudo o que senti durante esses onze anos? Todas as noites em que fui àquela maldita casa olhar seu retrato? - rosnou. - Quantas e quantas vezes eu reli a droga do pergaminho que você me deixou contando sobre sua gravidez? - ele agora andava rodeando-a, vociferando. - O que pensei? O que senti quando Dumbledore me disse que estava morta?

Ravena não ousava levantar seus olhos, sabia que a encarava cheio de ódio, e ver isso nos olhos dele doía mais do que as palavras. Como se não quisesse ser olhado com pena, agarrou-a pelos ombros e a sacudiu duas vezes seguidas.

– Eu morri naquele noite! - disse fora de si. - Você passou por minhas defesas como nunca deixei ninguém passar. Nunca fiz por nenhuma outra mulher o que fiz por você! Ouso dizer que nunca me permiti amar, isso era coisa para fracos! Eu preferia o poder e então a conheci! - ele pareceu voltar a si e a soltou. - Uma linda aluna do sétimo ano, cheia de si, mas mesmo assim adorável. Desde a primeira vez em que a vi tive certeza de que algo aconteceria. Cheguei a pensar, pela sua impertinência, que fosse realmente seguir sua ameaça e me caçar - ele segurou o rosto dela com uma das mãos. - Então percebi que estava envolvido e você fez parecer tudo tão fácil... amar você foi fácil demais! Eu simplesmente não medi esforços para tê-la, era mais forte do que eu... perdi o controle que sempre tive sobre meus sentimentos, sobre minhas emoções - e encarando-a, falou ferozmente: - e para quê? Você não confiou em mim, não me contou que esperava um filho meu!

– Eu lhe dei o exame, achei que fosse ler! – ela havia se soltado das mãos dele.

– De fato li, mas depois de você ter ido - e passou as mãos pelos cabelos desalinhados. - Você teve medo que eu a impedisse de ir, não é?

– Sim - disse encarando-o outra vez, seus olhos verdes marejavam. - Você me deixaria partir?

– Não, claro que não!

Ravena andou até onde ele estava de pé, Snape evitou fitá-la, e reunindo suas últimas forças, ela falou:

– Você tem motivos de sobra para não me perdoar - torceu suas mãos como sempre fazia e continuou -, eu o amo e não houve um dia em que não pensasse em largar tudo e correr para seus braços... mas não estava mais sozinha. Eu tinha que pensar sensatamente pela nossa filha.

– Severo - lágrimas desciam-lhe pelo rosto -, você tem uma aluna muito aplicada em poções no segundo ano da Sonserina, não é mesmo?

Ele a encarou, andou na direção da mesa de Dumbledore numa atitude intempestiva. Ravena estremeceu e quando ia falar ele a impediu.

– Anne - disse com os braços apoiados na mesa balançando a cabeça e abaixando-a. Os cabelos escorreram para o rosto. - Ela não sabe, não é ?

– Não - Ravena não ousou se mexer - Ela pensa que você está morto.

– Quantas mortes! - e levantou a cabeça, seu tom era sarcástico. - Poderia ter evitado algumas... Perdôo o que Dumbledore fez, mas porque veio a mim agora quando ele está para voltar? Para expor Anne?

– Não - falou indo até perto dele. - Uma coisa é você criar sua filha longe de tudo e de todos. Outra é mantê-la perto do pai todos os dias e ela não poder desfrutar disso - e com as lágrimas molhando-lhe as vestes, continuou - Anne tem verdadeira adoração por você. Ela não é mais uma criança, já domina a magia que há dentro dela. Ensinei-lhe muita coisa, e se tiver que lutar poderá fazê-lo. Eu protegi nossa filha esse tempo todo... se fosse só eu não me esconderia. Você entende?

Ravena estava parada atrás dele, o rosto oculto pelas mãos. Ele se aproximou dela, suas mãos tocando-lhe os cabelos, descendo até onde estavam as dela. Inclinou sua cabeça na direção do rosto de Ravena, retirou as mãos dela do rosto e a fez olhar em seus olhos. As lágrimas ainda escorriam pelo rosto e ele as secou com os dedos. Então descendo mais seu rosto encontrou os lábios da esposa. E de um beijo terno passaram a um beijo apaixonado. As mãos dele penetravam nos cabelos de Ravena com se quisessem prendê-los para sempre. Queria impedir que ela fugisse enquanto ela o enlaçava pelo pescoço com a mesma intensidade. Longos beijos se sucederam até deixarem-se ficar ali, abraçados. Então, Ravena quebrou o silêncio.

– Você me perdoa, Severo? - murmurou olhando-o nos olhos.

– Como posso não perdoá-la, Ravie? - ainda afagando-lhe os cabelos. - Eu a amo! Não a esqueci um segundo nesses anos todos, mas não sei se Anne fará o mesmo. Ela tem um gênio muito parecido com o meu - e ele sorriu, coisa que a muito não fazia.

– É, eu sei, durante esses onze anos ela me fez lembrar a todo tempo você nos pequenos gestos que fazia - e retribui-lhe o sorriso por trás das lágrimas.

– Ravie, escute, não podemos contar nada a ela até que termine o ano - e a soltou, encarando-a. - Não vamos expô-la até saber o que querem realmente com Potter. Precisamos saber quem colocou o nome dele no Cálice. Estamos perto disso com o fim da competição depois de amanhã e logo em seguida o ano letivo terminará. Fará o que peço, não?

– Sim, estou de acordo. Porém, Anne e eu teremos que ir para a casa de Sirius caso Dumbledore aceite a oferta de usar a casa dele como a sede da Ordem - disse fitando-o. - Seria mais seguro.

– Black? - rosnou com raiva. - Sirius Black? Você o conhece? Andou se encontrando com ele?

– Claro! Dumbledore me pediu que o deixasse informado sobre o que estava acontecendo desde o ataque na Copa Mundial de Quadribol. Ele até ficou contente de saber dos detalhes - disse ela maliciosamente. Ravena se sentiu feliz em ver que ele ainda sentia ciúmes dela depois de tantos anos.

– Você esteve com ele mais de uma vez? Dumbledore não podia tê-la mandado, ele sabe que Black e eu nunca nos demos bem! - e pensando no que ela falara disse - Você estava na Copa com Anne?

– Sim, estive muitas vezes com Sirius e, sinceramente, Severo, não vou me meter nas suas briguinhas de adolescente. Fui cumprir uma ordem de Dumbledore - e olhando para ele -, Anne e eu fomos à Copa, e ela ficou assustada com os Comensais e com a Marca Negra. A propósito, Severo, a sua... ardeu?

– O tempo todo - disse puxando Ravena para perto de si. - Não gostei de você ver Sirius...

– Eu sei - e desvencilhando-se de seus braços falou: -, tenho que ir, preciso aguardar pelas ordens de Dumbledore para levá-las a Black - dizendo isso virou-se na direção da lareira.

– Não vai a lugar nenhum, senhora Snape, não depois de todos esses anos! - e puxando-a pelo braço, trouxe-a para perto lhe beijou novamente. - Essa noite eu vou levá-la para casa!

Entraram na lareira juntos e em poucos minutos estavam na sala da casa deles em Hogsmeade. O coração de Ravena acelerou, olhou para cada canto do andar térreo e estava tudo como lembrava ter deixado. Subiu as escadas e entrou no quarto, tudo exatamente igual, exceto pela cadeira em frente ao seu retrato. Pensou em quantas vezes ele fora ali chorar sua ausência e afastou esses pensamentos de sua cabeça. Olhou para porta e Snape estava em pé no beiral. Ele entrou, puxou a esposa pela cintura e se entregaram a um longo beijo. Então, fitando-a nos olhos falou:

– Eu nunca mais a deixarei ir! - e beijou-a de novo e de novo...

As luzes se apagaram e a noite se fez presente em toda Hogsmeade.


	18. Chapter 18

CAPÍTULO XVIII

Ravena acordou com os primeiros raios de sol que inundavam o quarto. Olhou para o lado e como se já esperasse não encontrou ninguém, apenas a cama desarrumada. Snape devia ter saído ainda de madrugada para estar em Hogwarts bem cedo. Espreguiçou-se, abraçou o travesseiro ao seu lado e fitou o quarto a sua volta. Quanto tempo havia passado, mas ele preservara tudo como ela deixou. Ravena duvidou que depois de saber de sua morte ele tivesse dormido alguma vez ali antes. E suspirando levantou-se ajeitou seus cabelos em um coque desalinhado, depois desceu as escadas. Para sua surpresa, verificou que ele deixara a mesa do café posta. Sentou displicentemente em uma cadeira e pegou um pedaço de pergaminho apoiado no bule.

_"Minha Querida,_

_Infelizmente mais uma vez tive que deixá-la antes do que queria. Espero, no entanto, que você não esteja de partida quando ler esse papel, caso contrário, terei que ir atrás de você e trazê-la de volta. O que nos faria perder mais tempo do que já perdemos. _

_Com amo , Snape."_

Ravena sorriu e levou o pergaminho aos lábios depositando-lhe um beijo. Virou-se a xícara para cima e encheu-a de chá.

Perto dali, Dumbledore havia chamado Snape até sua sala. Estava de pé diante do Diretor.

– Mandou me chamar, professor? - e observou o rosto de Dumbledore.

– Sim, Severo - respondeu com a calma de sempre. - Irei aceitar a oferta de Sirius. Farei da casa dos pais dele a sede da Ordem.

– Mas, senhor, não acha que... - e foi impedido por Dumbledore.

– Não. Já tomei minha decisão, Severo - e encarando-o, continuou. - Chamei-o aqui porque gostaria de saber, se me permitir, é claro, se contaram a Anne alguma coisa. Entre você e Ravena eu tenho certeza que está tudo bem - e continuou encarando-o por cima dos oclinhos de meia-lua. - Aliás, mandei-a avisar Sirius de minha decisão esta manhã.

– Mandou-a até Black? - disse sentindo ódio em suas veias. - Não havia outro membro da Ordem a quem pudesse confiar essa tarefa?

– Não, no momento não! - o fitando admirado com sua reação. - Ravena conhece muito bem o lugar onde ele está, não podia me arriscar. Você concorda, não é, Severo? Não vai deixar seus sentimentos interferir em sua conduta, você sabe muito bem a quem isto serviria, Severo. Apesar se saber que você é um excelente oclumente - e indo na direção a sua mesa sentou-se e concluiu: - E quanto a Anne?

– Decidimos contar a verdade depois que o torneio terminar - e virou-se para onde estava Dumbledore. - Diretor, o senhor sabe muito bem que ele está para regressar! A marca está cada vez mais nítida... como há muito tempo não via. E nós acreditamos que ele vá fazer isso a qualquer instante, talvez usando esse torneio e Potter! - olhando pensativo para o professor completou: - Contudo, saberemos a verdade amanhã, e ela não terá que esperar muito mais tempo.

– Foi uma decisão prudente - disse olhando-o seriamente. - Esperemos até amanhã e não restarão dúvidas.

– Se me permite, professor - disse indo na direção da porta -, preciso dar minhas aulas.

– Sim, vá! - e baixou os olhos para mesa e alguns papéis.

Snape assentiu com a cabeça e saiu em direção às Masmorras. Entrou na sala esvoaçando sua capa como sempre. Ao virar-se para turma deteve-se demoradamente na menina logo a frente, que tinha cabelos pretos lisos e os olhos igualmente negros, e pensou consigo: "Como não reparei isso antes?" Anne o fitou com uma expressão de dúvida e sorriu-lhe como se divagasse ainda em seus pensamentos. "O sorriso é definitivamente de Ravie!" Virando-se abruptamente para o quadro, começou a escrever.

O restante das aulas transcorreu normalmente apesar da ansiedade dos alunos. Mary e Anne estavam na biblioteca estudando quando Mary virou-se para amiga e perguntou:

– Anne, por que o professor Snape a olhou daquele modo hoje na sala de aula?

– Sinceramente, Mary, não sei - e continuou escrevendo no pergaminho a sua frente. - Ele parecia estranho, nunca o vi assim.

– Anne, ele sempre foi estranho! - disse Mary fazendo uma careta. - Ele me dá arrepios!

– Você acredita demais nos seus olhos, sabia? - encarou a amiga. - Gosto dele.

– Começo a achar que você tem gostos estranhos também - e sorriu. Anne retribuiu o sorriso.

Arrumaram suas coisas e devolveram os livros pegos. Em poucos minutos estavam descendo as escadas em direção ao Salão Principal para jantarem. Sentaram-se à mesa da Sonserina e Anne deu falta do professor de Poções. Deu uma cotovelada em Mary e disse baixinho:

– Aí está sua resposta - e apontou com a cabeça o lugar onde Snape deveria estar sentado -, ele estava nervoso com algum compromisso amoroso. Não estava me vendo, estava pensando nela!

As duas começaram a rir, mas Anne parou assim que Malfoy sentou-se em frente a elas. Baixando a cabeça, virou-se para Mary e falou aos sussurros:

– Draco me dá medo! Não gosto dele.

Mary assentiu e começaram a se servir da galinha a sua frente.

Ravena havia ido ver Sirius e o informara da decisão de Dumbledore. Black partiu imediatamente para a casa dos pais levando Bicuço, o hipogrifo, com ele. Ela aproveitou para contar sua conversa com Severo, e que voltara a morar na sua antiga casa em Hogsmeade. Avisou-o também que no dia seguinte seria a final do Torneio Tribruxo. Despediram-se, com a certeza de que em breve iriam se ver, e partiram em direções opostas antes do anoitecer. Ravena aparatou na porta de casa quando o crepúsculo deixava o horizonte e para sua surpresa a figura alta de Snape encontrava-se em pé no meio da sala. Entrou. Ele a encarava e num tom ríspido falou:

– Achei que a encontraria em casa - disse aproximando-se dela. - Estava com Black até agora?

– Sim, fui a mando de Dumbledore - e ficou impassível. - Ele não lhe disse?

– Disse, claro que disse - e segurando -a pelos ombros. - Precisava demorar tanto?

Ela desvencilhou-se de suas mãos e encarando-o desafiante, respondeu:

– Demorei o tempo que julguei necessário para passar as instruções que me foram confiadas - e sorrindo virou-se de costas para ele, indo na direção das escadas. Ele a seguiu, puxando-a pelo braço quando a alcançou, fazendo-a virar e impedindo-a de dar mais algum passo. Com os lábios quase colados nos dela, sussurrou:

– Demorou demais - e então lhe arrancou um beijo.

O dia seguinte chegou com uma chuva fina que se dissipou rapidamente deixando apenas o céu nublado. Os alunos foram em direção a uma arquibancada erguida no campo de Quadribol diante de um enorme Labirinto, dentro do qual seria realizada a última tarefa dos Quatro Campeões. Anne estava eufórica, sentada ao lado de Mary. As duas tinham o nome de Harry escrito nas bochechas e agitavam lencinhos. Os quatro surgiram com Dumbledore ladeando-os. Houve a explicação da tarefa, um tiro de canhão e foi dada partida. Harry e Cedrico Diggory - o outro aluno de Hogwarts escolhido pelo Cálice -, entraram na frente. Ninguém pôde precisar quanto tempo se passou entre a entrada deles e a saída de Harry agarrado ao corpo de Cedrico. Anne viu quando Dumbledore aproximou-se de Harry e a rapidez com que Snape e McGonagall fizeram o mesmo. Todos começaram a silenciar os gritos proferidos nos primeiros instantes. Um grito de horror saiu da fileira atrás de Anne enquanto um homem desesperado saía em direção ao centro do campo. Os alunos olhavam para a cena oscilando entre horror e incredibilidade. Harry havia sido afastado dali por Moody, o professor de Defesa contra a Arte das Trevas. Anne não gostava muito dele, apesar de sua mãe ter trabalhado com ele e ficado contente por saber de sua contratação.

Os alunos foram retirados ordenadamente do campo pelos diretores de suas respectivas casa e levados para o Castelo. Anne e toda a turma da Sonserina seguiram Snape. Assim que acomodaram os alunos no salão Principal, Snape e McGonagall se retiraram, ficando apenas os outros professores tomando conta dos alunos e claro, Filch. Algumas horas depois, Dumbledore e os professores, exceto Snape, se reuniram no Salão Principal. Ele pediu silêncio e explicou aos alunos como Cedrico morrera. Fora assassinado por Voldemort. Contrariando o pedido do Ministério da Magia, Dumbledore afirmava que o Lorde das Trevas retornara e que os tempos se tornariam difíceis de hoje em diante. Anne sentiu um arrepio e lembrou das palavras da mãe! Então era verdade, Voldemort não morrera. Ela teve medo que seu mundo começasse a ruir.

Duas horas depois que Cedrico morrera, Ravena viu o marido aparatar em sua casa. Estava com pressa e mais abatido do que antes. Ele a abraçou dizendo:

– Harry está bem, mas um garoto foi morto hoje na última tarefa, Ravie - disse fitando-a nos olhos. - O Lorde das Trevas voltou utilizando a taça do Torneiro e Potter!

– Isso significa... - e lançou a ele um olhar angustiado.

– Que eu terei que me juntar a ele - e beijando-a ternamente completou: - sabíamos que isso aconteceria. Não conte nada ainda a Anne, ela estará a salvo se não souber. E qualquer coisa vá para a sede da Ordem! Entendeu?

– Não! - berrou agarrando-se a ele. - Não quero que vá! - e suas lágrimas molhavam as vestes de Snape. Ele a envolveu ternamente em seus braços, onde permaneceram por algum tempo. Então, ele beijou a testa de Ravena, em seguida os lábios e dirigiu-se para a porta, Ravena se encontrava de pé, estática, os olhos cravados nas costas dele, os olhos marejados. Conseguiu falar fazendo com que ele parasse e olhasse para ela mais uma vez.

– E se ele não aceitar suas desculpas? - a lágrima escorreu.

– Ele irá aceitar - e abrindo a porta saiu para a noite.


	19. Chapter 19

CAPÍTULO XIX

Pouco tempo depois, Snape, trajando as vestes de Comensal da Morte, estava de pé em meio a um quarto onde havia um tapete em estado de uso adiantado. A sua frente uma lareira acesa lançava uma pálida luz sobre uma figura vestindo uma longa capa negra com um capuz cobrindo-lhe a face. A única parte a mostra eram as mãos terrivelmente magras e a pele mais branca que um crânio, que se apoiava no braço da poltrona já amarelada pelo tempo. Ele não se aproximou da poltrona, limitou-se apenas se anunciar.

– Boa noite, Milorde - disse sem demonstrar qualquer sentimento -, vim assim que pude. Peço desculpas por não ter sido mais cedo.

A figura de capuz levantou-se e caminhou em sua direção como se flutuasse. Snape não desviou o olhar e quando o capuz revelou a cabeça, pôde ver melhor as feições do lorde ressurgido. Os olhos eram grandes e vermelhos, o nariz chato com fendas como o das cobras, era magro como as mãos que estavam à mostra. Lorde Voldemort estava de volta. Ele circundou Severo e parou defronte a ele, encarando-o com suas pupilas dilatadas.

– Por que o atraso, Severo? - e com a voz fria continuou, seu olhar vasculhava-lhe a mente. - Acaso não acreditou na volta do seu senhor?

– Não, Milorde - prosseguiu sem nenhum tremor ou alteração na voz. - Como todos os seus fiéis seguidores, sabia que seu retorno estava próximo. Apenas achei prudente esperar mais um pouco e vir por ordem de Dumbledore.

Os dois se mediram, assim como seus poderes mentais pareciam ter encontrado um no outro uma barreira intransponível. Voldemort jogou a cabeça para trás, alisando-a com as mãos finas, soltando uma gargalhada.

– Dumbledore - e gargalhou novamente -, o velho bruxo acha que você, meu fiel Comensal, ainda faz papel de espião? - e tornando a voz séria. - Confesso que fiquei tentado acreditar em sua traição. Há muitas histórias... você sabe, não?

– Posso lhe informar cada passo que dei desde que me colocou em Hogwarts, Milorde! - disse sem demonstrar qualquer expressão. - Creio que será muito útil tudo que presenciei nesses últimos treze anos. Tenho desempenhado meu papel fielmente esperando o retorno do Lorde. Não fazia sentido me expor por questão de horas e desperdiçar tudo o que construí, e que irá ajudá-lo a triunfar sobre o menino Potter.

Os olhos vermelhos de Voldemort continuavam encarando-o, procurando por uma brecha em seus pensamentos. Virou de costas para ele e voltou para a poltrona sentando-se. Num tom de voz maléfico ordenou:

– Venha, Severo. Quero que me prove a veracidade de suas palavras - enquanto Snape se aproximava, com a voz sarcástica Voldemort continuou: - O que tem de valioso para mim já que desempenhou tão bem o papel de braço direito de Dumbledore por tantos anos? - sorriu mordazmente. - Se não me convencer não serei indulgente. Entendeu?

– Sim, senhor - Snape continuava impassível, não demonstrou nenhuma emoção na voz quando começou a fazer-lhe um relatório.

A manhã estava quente e Ravena foi esperar Anne na Estação. A menina estava de volta depois de mais um ano em Hogwarts. Tal como ela previra cheia de acontecimentos para contar. O mais triste era a morte de Cedrico Diggory. Ravena conhecia o pai dele, pois trabalhava no Ministério já na época em que ela começara sua carreira como auror. Deixou então que Anne lhe contasse tudo no caminho para casa, apesar de saber a verdade sobre os fatos e até algo mais. A menina finalizou sua narrativa já na porta de casa e Ravena resolveu então contar-lhe a dimensão que aquela fatalidade provocaria de agora em diante. E principalmente o que estariam para enfrentar. Anne em momento nenhum se assustou com o que ouviu, muito pelo contrário, a raiva que tinha do Lorde das Trevas era única, afinal, ele matara seu pai.

– Anne, querida, há mais uma coisa que quero lhe dizer - e olhou a filha afetuosamente. - Infelizmente iremos deixar essa casa. Iremos para Hogsmeade.

– Hogsmeade, mamãe? - disse com um olhar confuso. - Está me dizendo que iremos para sua antiga casa? A casa onde morou antes de eu nascer?

– Sim - e abraçoo-a. - Não há porque ficarmos aqui. Harry está seguro ao lado de Dumbledore e nós temos que nos precavermos também. A casa é cheia de feitiços protetores e lá estaremos mais seguras do que em qualquer outro lugar.

– Está bem, mamãe - e dando de ombros falou: - Eu não me incomodo, nunca senti que aqui fosse meu lugar. A senhora sempre soube disso, mas nunca quis voltar, lembra?

– É verdade, mas agora é diferente! - sorriu-lhe. - Precisamos voltar. Tenho certeza que vai adorar, preparei seu quarto ontem. Ficou lindo!

– Quer dizer que já esteve lá? - ficou ansiosa. - Quando vamos?

– Sim estive - disse acalmando a filha -, e vamos hoje mesmo! Não podemos nos arriscar. Já arrumei tudo que levaremos. Estou só esperando um velho amigo que irá nos levar até lá.

– Quem mamãe?

– Você verá, querida - e dando-lhe um tapinha no rosto terminou: - Suba e se troque, sim?

Pouco tempo depois, soou uma batida na porta e Ravena a abriu. Diante dela estava um homem magro, com os cabelos em desalinho e uma expressão calma e distante. Ao lado se encontrava uma jovem com os cabelos vermelhos e um ar rebelde. Ravena convidou-os a entrar, ele a fitou com admiração.

– Senhorita Brown - disse Lupin -, fiquei tão feliz quando Dumbledore nos revelou que você não tinha morrido! - e continuou depois de lhe dar um sorriso bondoso. - Sabe, na época ficamos todos chocados com a notícia. Alegro-me em vê-la e em saber que contaremos com você. Desculpe! Não lhe apresentei - e virando-se para a jovem -, esta é Tonks.

– Ninphadora Tonks - assentiu a jovem que olhava curiosa para o aposento ao seu redor.

– Muito prazer - Ravena sorriu-lhe indulgentemente e disse virando-se para Lupin: - Temo que ainda terá uma surpresa, senhor Lupin.

– Remo - disse sorrindo para ela -, me chame de Remo. Sirius já falou sobre o tempo que passaram juntos quando ele estava escondido e com certeza deve ter contado sobre nossas aventuras e desventuras.

– Sim, é claro! - e virou-se ao ouvir os passos na escada. - Remo, essa é minha filha, Anne. Creio que já se conhecem, não?

Anne havia surgido na sala com seus cabelos negros e lisos balançando, o olhar fixo nas duas figuras paradas ao lado da mãe. Uma ela reconheceu como seu antigo professor de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas, Remo Lupin, mas a jovem exótica ao lado dele decididamente lhe era estranha.

– Boa tarde, professor - e sorriu-lhe.

– Boa tarde, senhorita Parker - e virando-se para Ravena -, não sabia que Anne era sua filha! Era uma das minhas melhores alunas. Parker deve ser o sobrenome do pai, não?

– Sim, era nome de meu pai - assentiu Anne.

– Vamos, então? - falou Tonks.

Todos concordaram e partiram então para Hogsmead. A viagem foi feita em segurança e em pouco tempo estavam à porta da antiga casa de Ravena. Lupin e Tonks se despediram. Anne havia ficado mais para trás e conversado com Tonks, acabara gostando da idéia de ser auror. Ravena e Anne então entraram na casa. Era um pouco maior do que a Anne morara com a mãe, no entanto a menina a achou mais aconchegante. Subiu as escadas correndo para ver seu quarto. Abrindo a Segunda porta do corredor, como a mãe lhe dissera, deparou-se com um lindo quarto em tons de rosa. Lindas nuvens brancas trocavam de lugar no teto, uma cama branca ao centro e um armário da mesma cor na parede oposta, a cada lado da cama uma mesinha de cabeceira e na parede oposta à porta da entrada havia uma janela com cortinas rosa claro. Anne estava maravilhada e quando a mãe falou atrás dela, a menina chegou a tomar um susto.

– Gostou? - perguntou Ravena.

– Sim, mamãe. Muito! - disse recuperando-se do susto. - Obrigada.

– Sempre sonhei em fazer um quarto assim para você! - e abraçou a menina. - Agora arrume suas coisas, mocinha. Vou descer e preparar o jantar, certo?

– Está bem, mamãe - ela lhe sorriu -, mas devo demorar um pouco, são muitas caixas.

Ravena desceu as escadas em direção à cozinha, onde começou a preparar a refeição. Apesar de ser bruxa, havia cozinhado tanto tempo sem feitiços que preferia não realizá-los agora. Já estava com quase tudo pronto quando um leve farfalhar de tecido as suas costas a fez virar. Snape estava em pé diante dela e depositou-lhe um dedo nos lábios fazendo um gesto para que ela se calasse. Tomou-a em seus braços e a beijou. E falou baixinho para que Anne não os ouvisse:

– Eu não disse que voltaria? - lançou-lhe um olhar sarcástico. - Por que trouxe Anne? Não combinamos de contar-lhe depois?

– Sim, Severo - falou olhando na direção da porta. - Dumbledore achou melhor virmos para cá logo, por causa da proteção do Fidellius. Pediu a Lupin e Tonks nos fazer escolta. Diga-me... como foi lá?

– Como eu previra - e a beijou de novo. - Dumbledore pensou rápido. Terei que me ausentar muitas vezes, Ravie. E infelizmente não acho seguro contarmos nada para Anne! O que nos obrigará a sermos mais cautelosos ainda. Entendeu?

– Sim, mas tenho medo do que Voldemort possa fazer - os olhos dela o fitaram. - E se ele descobrir?

– Não descobrirá nada - e sorriu. - Confie em mim.

– Eu confio - disse abraçando-o. - Só que o amo mais ainda!

Ouviram um barulho na escada e Anne entrou pela porta da cozinha. A menina estacou no beiral, a cena era um tanto irreal e procurou alguma palavra para dizer.

– Boa noite, professor Snape - e sem entender muito bem o que aquilo significava, dirigiu-se até a mãe que dispunha os pratos na mesa.

– Anne, o professor Snape veio a mando de Dumbledore para saber se estamos bem acomodadas - disse terminou o que fazia. - Você sabe que ele pertence à Ordem assim como o professor Lupin?

– Sim, mamãe - disse a menina sentando na cadeira mais próxima. - Espero que goste da comida de minha mãe. Apesar de não usar magia ela cozinha muito bem. O senhor vai jantar conosco, não é? - seus olhos pretos caíram sobre os dele, detidamente.

Snape parecia ter levado um soco no estômago, estava terrivelmente pálido. Jamais pensara encontrar a filha assim, como um total estranho. Seu olhar penetrava os pequenos olhos pretos de Anne, detiveram-se em seus cabelos lisos, que caíam pelos ombros como os dele. Ela era tão linda quanto Ravena, não podia negar. Ansiara por aquele momento desde que soubera da verdade, mas não estava preparado para sentir o que sentia.

– Senhorita Parker - disse -, vim apenas para ver como estavam, preciso voltar à Hogwarts.

– Ah, professor - e sorriu -, é uma pena!

Ele girou nos calcanhares e saiu em direção a sala, Ravena o seguiu e quando já estava perto da porta ela lhe perguntou:

– Não o verei mais hoje, não é? - seu sorriso parecia o de uma criança.

– Não, preciso ver Dumbledore urgentemente - disse beijando-a. - Amanhã virei, mas só depois que Anne dormir. Quero evitar quaisquer perguntas dela, está bem? - Ela assentiu com a cabeça e Snape sumiu noite adentro.

Depois daquela noite houve muitas outras em que eles não se viram. Apesar de Anne ter voltado para Hogwarts, as horas que poderiam ficar juntos diminuíram. Ravena estava apreensiva e Dumbledore acabou por mandá-la, após o ataque ao senhor Weasley, atrás de um bruxo chamado Slughorn. Queria que Ravena descobrisse seu rastro, pois o pobre bruxo vivia se escondendo com medo dos Comensais que também estavam ao seu encalço, principalmente depois da fuga em massa dos Comensais de Azkaban. Entre eles estava a ameaçadora Belatriz Lestrange. Severo não queria que Ravena fosse, mas ela se recusou a ficar parada em casa. As reuniões da Ordem haviam recomeçado e o perigo era eminente. Por muitas noites Ravena dormira na sede, o que provocara enormes rompantes de raiva por parte Snape. Ele não suportava a idéia de que ela e Sirius dividissem o mesmo teto, mas concordava que era o lugar mais seguro para esposa ficar ao invés de sair desacompanhada para Hogsmeade.

Ravena soube por meio de Sirius que os sonhos que Harry tinha com Lorde Voldemort continuaram, mesmo depois da visão do ataque ao senhor Weasley. Este, por sua vez, já se recuperara por completo. Severo ficara de ensinar Oclumência para Harry, mas as aulas iam de mal a pior. Ravena sabia que ele não estava feliz com sua nova tarefa, porém tinha a certeza de que ele se empenharia ao máximo em cumpri-la, principalmente pela dívida que sentia ter em relação a Tiago. Não havia ninguém melhor para fazê-lo, pois Snape dominava essa arte como poucos.

Cada dia que passava Sirius estava mais apreensivo. Dolores Umbridge se tornara Alta Inquisidora de Hogwarts, fazia o que bem entendia com o apoio do Ministério. Na realidade, Fudge tinha medo de que Dumbledore lhe usurpasse o cargo, logo, se recusava a acreditar na volta de Voldemort. Durante uma época do ano, Dumbledore teve que se ausentar de Hogwarts por conta do excesso de poder dado a Umbridge.

As coisas se tornaram difíceis, e numa noite Snape entrou em contato com Ravena dizendo que Harry e outros meninos haviam ido para a sede do Ministério. Harry havia tido um sonho igual aos anteriores; invadira o escritório de Umbridge e usara a lareira dela para saber se Sirius estava na sede da Ordem. Obteve a resposta de Monstro, o elfo doméstico da família Black, de que o padrinho não estava em casa.

Ravena ficou encarregada de convocar os membros da Ordem e ir direto para o Ministério. Sirius não aceitou ficar na sede enquanto Harry corria perigo por sua causa, então decidiu ir junto com Ravena para o Ministério, mesmo sob protestos. Quando chegaram lá não havia mais dúvidas de que Harry e os outros tinham sido atraídos para uma armadilha. Era no Ministério que estava escondida a Profecia que Voldemort queria, e que Harry não sabia. As crianças, apesar de duelarem bem, estavam em desvantagem. Os Comensais eram em maior número e Lúcio Malfoy os liderava. Ravena não tardou a reconhecer Belatriz, mas essa infelizmente duelava com Sirius. Nesse momento um Comensal grande e louro começou a atacar Ravena e ela empunhou sua varinha.

– Cruc...

– Impedimenta! - gritou Ravena.

– Petr...

– Expelliarmus! - disse ela novamente, lançando-lhe a varinha longe. - Estupore!

O grandão caiu desacordado enquanto ela se virava e corria na direção de Black, que era atirado naquele exato momento, por Belatiz para dentro de um véu. Ouviu-se um grito. Belatriz saiu correndo com Harry atrás dela. Ravena tomou a mesma direção dos dois, mas foi impedida por Malfoy que postou-se a sua frente.

– Senhorita Brown, é um prazer - e fez uma reverência. - Expelliarmus! - e Ravena foi jogada para trás com varinha e tudo. Lucius veio em sua direção com varinha em punho e gritou, seus olhos cintilavam.

– Cruc...

– Impedimenta! - disse Ravena se levantando rapidamente, impedindo o feitiço. - Estupore!

O feitiço passara acima da cabeça de Lúcio, que virou-se e estava por lançar de novo um Cruciatus quando um feixe de luz verde atingiu-lhe em cheio o peito fazendo-o cair no chão. Ravena levantou os olhos e lá estava Moody com sua varinha apontada para o corpo do Comensal. Mais uma vez ele a salvara. Os outros membros da Ordem continuavam lutando com Comensais enquanto Ravena e Moody se precipitaram para o saguão atrás de Harry e Belatriz, mas ao chegarem encontraram Dumbledore em pé junto a Harry.

Voldemort havia tentado se apossar da profecia usando Harry, já que não poderia entrar no Ministério, porém, a profecia havia sido perdida ao cair e quebrar-se no momento do embate entre as crianças e os Comensais. Lúcio foi preso junto com outros comensais. Sirius havia desaparecido ao cair contra o misterioso véu, e Ravena estava com mais ódio ainda de Belatriz. Ela escapara junto com Voldemort.

Severo visitou Ravena naquela noite. O medo que sentia do que podia ter acontecido a esposa o deixara fora de si. Tinha certeza de que ela fora para o Ministério com os outros e sabia que Belatriz estaria lá. Quando a viu entrar pela porta com seus lindos cachos de cabelo caindo por sobre as vestes rasgadas, sentiu um alívio enorme. Beijou-a longamente antes de qualquer pergunta. Logo depois, Ravena explicou tudo o que acontecera inclusive a morte de Sirius. O que não pareceu abalar Snape. Contudo, percebeu que os olhos dele procuravam por alguma emoção nela em relação ao que acontecera a Black.

Quando acordou na manhã seguinte, pela primeira vez, depois de muito tempo, encontrou Severo deitado ao seu lado. E vendo o sono profundo dele Ravena deixou-se ficar ali admirando sua feição serena. Pensou: "Não teremos tantos momentos assim depois de ontem!" E fitou-o mais demoradamente. "Você terá que ir para longe de mim!" Lágrimas lhe escorreram pelo rosto.


	20. Chapter 20

CAPÍTULO XX

Anne viera para casa em junho, como de costume, e no início de setembro retornou para Hogwarts. Durante todas as férias de Anne, Snape não aparecera. Ravena recebera notícias suas através de Dumbledore, pois o Ministério estava investigando todas as mensagens enviadas por corujas. Apesar de Rufo Scrimgeour ter substituído Cornélio Fudge como Ministro, as precauções redobraram. Scrimgeour fora um excelente auror e acreditava na volta de Voldemort, principalmente depois do ocorrido no final do ano no Ministério. Fudge não teve escolha senão deixar o cargo por haver intervindo em Hogwarts e acusado Dumbledore de fomentar receio e temor na comunidade bruxa sem provas. Porém, com os últimos acontecimentos não restavam mais dúvidas de quem sempre estivera certo. A comunidade bruxa exigiu medidas imediatas.

Vários incidentes vinham ocorrendo tanto no mundo bruxo quanto no trouxa. A situação estava ficando fora de controle. O ministério chegou a editar uma cartilha com instruções para a prevenção aos ataques dos Comensais. Não havia com negar que uma batalha maior estava à beira de acontecer.

Ravena estava sentada na sala em frente da lareira. A angústia de não estar dentro de qualquer operação em andamento a deixava louca. Achara Slughorn e Dumbledore fora falar com o bruxo pessoalmente, assim sendo, sua tarefa terminara. A Ordem ficara sem sua sede com a morte de Sirius, aparentemente a casa iria para o parente mais próximo de Black, Belatriz Lestrange. A simples menção desse nome fazia o sangue nas veias de Ravena ferver. Logo para Belatriz, que havia matado o próprio primo! E acima isso era uma Comensal! Deteve-se atentamente nas chamas que crepitavam e pensou no que Dumbledore dissera na sua última visita a ela. Haviam encontrado o testamento de Sirius deixando tudo para Harry, se sua autenticidade fosse confirmada por Monstro, a Ordem teria novamente sua sede. Afinal além de todas as proteções que os pais de Black colocaram na casa, Dumbledore também a protegera. Enquanto esse impasse não fosse resolvido, se reuniriam na Toca, a casa dos Weasley. Esses pensamentos não a deixavam. A noite chegou e uma fina nevasca a acompanhou. Ravena tinha adormecido no sofá. A chamas da lareira iluminavam seu rosto sereno enquanto uma figura vestida de negro a fitava com olhos extremamente pretos. Ela se mexeu e acabou acordando. Seus olhos focaram a figura pálida a sua frente e ela se levantou. Ele a abraçou e fez sentar novamente.

– Ravie, precisamos conversar - sua voz era séria e ele parecia pesar cada palavra que usava. - Estive com Belatriz e Narcisa há duas semanas. As duas vieram me procurar na casa em que estava com Rabicho. Você soube o que estive fazendo nesse tempo, não é? Sei que Dumbledore deve ter lhe explicado - e como se tomasse coragem para falar continuou: - Foi também a mando dele que fiz o que fiz. Quero que você entenda isso! Existem muitas coisas envolvidas e outras coisas que terei que fazer... mas por hora essa é inevitável que você saiba...

Os olhos de Ravena o encaravam, não ousou interrompê-lo. Fosse o que fosse Belatriz estava envolvida e isso era o bastante para temer o que ele estava por contar. Ele levantou e andou pela sala e apoiou os braços no espaldar da poltrona ao lado sofá onde Ravena estava sentada.

– Preciso que você confie em mim mais do que nunca! - e encarando-a disse: - Você não poderá contar isso a ninguém, está me entendendo?

– Severo, está me assustando! - suas mãos se contorciam como sempre. - Se não podia me contar era melhor não ter começado.

– Não - e dizendo isso prosseguiu -, estou nos colocando em perigo, mas não posso ir sem que você saiba...

– Não tenho medo do perigo ou não teria voltado - e fitou-o.

– Ravena, algumas coisas aconteceram desde aquela noite do combate entre a Ordem e os Comensais dentro do Ministério. O Lorde das Trevas está com o firme propósito de matar Dumbledore. Está irritado com a falha que Lúcio cometeu em sua tarefa e também há o fato de ter se deixado apanhar com outros comensais... e ser trancafiado em Azkaban. Isto desagradou o mestre profundamente - seus olhos procuravam pelos dela, Ravena não se moveu -, com isso ele resolveu enviar Draco para uma tarefa afim de testá-lo!

– Ele fez isso com uma criança? - a revolta brilhava em seus olhos. - Não gosto de Narcisa e nem tampouco de Lúcio, mas mandar uma criança fazer o papel de um adulto? - e levantando-se impaciente ficou de frente para ele. - Ele o marcou? Draco substitui Lúcio, não é? Responda, Severo! Draco é um Comensal!? Imagino "titia" Belatriz com seu sorriso perverso, porém satisfeita por ele poder servir a Voldemort. Essa mulher é insana!

– Sim, Ravie - disse tentando manter a calma. - Ele agora é um Comensal e eu fiz o Voto Perpétuo com Narcisa jurando protegê-lo e finalizar sua tarefa caso ele não o faça.

Ravena o olhava aturdida, não conseguia acreditar nos seus ouvidos. Sacudiu a cabeça negativamente e se afastou dele. Os longos cabelos cacheados caindo sobre o rosto. Ele não deu um passo sequer, continuava de pé apoiado nas costas da poltrona, apenas fitando-a. Ela o encarou e mantendo a distância entre os dois, falou:

– Você fez um Voto Perpétuo para defender Draco? - mesmo repetindo a frase não conseguia acreditar no que dizia. - Severo, Dumbledore pediu para você fazer isso?

– Não exatamente. Dumbledore não quer que Draco se transforme num criminoso! - disse olhando para ela. - O menino está claramente tentando impedir que a mãe sofra, está confuso e não teve escolha!

– Imagino que Narcisa tenha sido muito persuasiva? - disse maliciosamente, encarou-o.

– Não é momento para atitudes infantis, Ravena - a olhou seriamente. - Se Draco não terminar sua tarefa, terei que matar Dumbledore.

– Qual é o plano de Dumbledore?

– Não há planos, Ravie! - aproximou-se dela e segurou-a pelos ombros, mantendo-a com olhar fixo nele. - Dumbledore sabe que vai morrer de uma forma ou de outra. Não há nada que se possa fazer, por isso me pediu para cuidar de Draco e impedir que ele se transforme verdadeiramente em um Comensal. Você entendeu o passo adiante, não é? Provarei que ainda sou o mais fiel dos Comensais do Lorde das Trevas. Não haverá mais dúvidas em relação a isso, Dumbledore irá me colocar definitivamente ao lado dele.

– Não! - os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas. - Não! Chega! - agarrou-lhe as vestes. - Porque temos que viver assim? E Anne? Quem se preocupa com ela?

– Eu! - disse segurando-a pelos pulsos. - Mesmo ao lado dele estarei protegendo-as. Será que não vê que enquanto ele não for destruído teremos que nos esconder? Ouça, Dumbledore sabe o que está fazendo e será a única maneira de ajudar Harry. Você sempre soube que essa hora chegaria, falou isso para mim! Não lembra?

– Sim, mas não dessa forma! Não quero perdê-lo! - tinha lágrimas nos olhos. - Já abri mão de você uma vez, não farei isso uma segunda. Por isso não me peça para aceitar o que vocês dois tramaram!

Eles ficaram em silêncio, fitando-se até ele a beijar. Ela o abraçou, sua vontade era de não deixá-lo partir, mas o som da voz dele arrancou-a de seus pensamentos.

– Estou esperando uma pessoa - e olhou na direção da lareira. - Espero que Dumbledore não se atrase.

– Ele virá aqui?

– Não. Mandará Anne por algumas horas - e sorriu. Dizendo isso houve um estalido na lareira e Anne surgiu na frente de ambos.

– Oi, mamãe - disse a menina. - Dumbledore me disse que... - suas palavras morreram ao ver o antigo professor de Poções em pé ao lado de Ravena.

– Sente-se Anne! - ordenou a mãe. A menina obedeceu e sentou-se no sofá de frente para os dois. Ficou ali, com uma expressão de surpresa, esperando uma explicação que não tardou a vir na voz do professor.

– Primeiro, senhorita Parker, quem pediu que viesse fui eu - seus olhos se encontraram com os dela. - Você não conheceu seu pai, não é mesmo, senhorita?

– Não - o olhar dela ia de um para outro, estava preocupada.

– Alguma vez quis conhecê-lo, Anne?

– Desculpe-me, professor, mas isso é uma coisa particular e... - ela notou que sem querer fora dura demais e temeu a avalanche de palavras por parte professor.

– Não, Anne, não é uma coisa particular! - e olho-a fixamente. - Não, quando eu sou seu pai!

Anne corria os olhos aturdidamente de um para outro, posou-os sobre a mãe como se implorasse para acordá-la daquele sonho.

– Por favor, Anne - Ravena encarou-a. - Acalme-se!

– Irei lhe contar toda a história, apesar de saber que Ravie lhe contou algumas partes. Quero que ouça com atenção, entendeu?

– Sim, senhor! - e grossas lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto.

Snape contou os detalhes de tudo o que acontecera até aquele momento. Ravena então se aproximou da filha e ajoelhando-se, pegou-lhe as mãos entre as suas.

– Perdoe-me, querida, mas era a coisa mais sensata a fazer - e passando seus dedos pelos olhos da menina enxugando algumas lágrimas continuou: - Eu não podia expô-la! Não quando ainda era uma criança, não saberia se defender! Sofri muito, mas cada vez que olho para você acho que fiz o que era certo.

Anne levantou-se, foi até onde Severo estava e o abraçou. Apesar de surpreso com a atitude de Anne, os braços da menina entrelaçados em sua cintura fizeram com que ele se sentisse impotente. Não ousou recuar, muito pelo contrário, abaixou-se e ficou na mesma altura que ela, abraçando-a também.

Ficaram pouco tempo ali, os três juntos. Anne tinha que voltar para Hogwarts e Ravena deu as últimas recomendações à filha. Apesar de estar um pouco confusa, Anne sentia-se feliz. Despediu-se de Snape e de Ravena dando-lhes um beijo. Foi-se como viera: pelas chamas crepitantes da lareira.

Apesar de tudo estar transcorrendo bem Ravena se perguntava aonde se metera Dumbledore. Havia três meses que não a visitava. Severo passava-lhe algumas informações quando ia vê-la, o que estava acontecendo com menos freqüência. Outras ficava sabendo através das reuniões da Ordem. Porém, para ela, Dumbledore sempre fora uma pessoa especial e não se conformava com a idéia de sua morte, ainda mais sob tais condições.

As festas de fim de ano chegaram. Anne e Snape foram para casa. Seria a primeira vez que passariam alguma festa juntos. Ravena pediu a Dumbledore que viesse, mesmo que fosse depois do banquete da escola, mas ele não apareceu.

Nos primeiros dias de fevereiro, as noites eram relativamente quentes. Ravena saiu das labaredas da lareira para o conforto do escritório do diretor.

– Boa noite, Ravena - disse-lhe com voz calma.

– Boa noite, professor - e fitando-o reparou-lhe a expressão cansada do rosto, estava bem abatido. Ao reparar melhor viu a mão murcha, sem vida. - O que aconteceu a sua mão?

– Nada demais. Há coisas mais importantes em jogo do que a mão de um velho - e encarando-a por detrás de seus oclinhos disse: - Sei que Severo já lhe contou tudo e imagino que seja por isso que tenha vindo.

– Professor, não posso dizer que estou feliz com a tarefa que impôs ao meu marido - e continuou com cautela -, porém acredito que o sacrifício valha a pena para deter Voldemort, caso contrário, não iremos sobreviver. No entanto, não aceito sua morte!

– Ravena, há muitas coisas que não se tem como evitar! - e colocando a mão murcha sobre a mesa, prosseguiu em um tom quase paternal. - Fui avisado dessa fatalidade através das cartas da professora Trelawney e tomei minha decisão. Se Draco não o fizer, virá outro para fazer. Não quero aquele menino metido nisso. É jovem demais e está confuso. O pai preso, a mãe sendo ameaçada caso ele não se saia bem...

– Por que não chama Draco e propõe escondê-lo... e a Narcisa também?

– Porque estarei expondo Severo. Voldemort é um grande Legimiliens e não abriria mão de usar esse poder contra Draco. Não, minha querida, o fluxo das coisas tem que ser exatamente esse. Harry precisará de Severo onde ele estará: ao lado de Voldemort como seu mais fiel Comensal. É a única maneira de detê-lo!

– Desculpe-me, professor, mas está mandando meu marido para morte também! - e baixando seus olhos falou: - Se Voldemort desconfiar de algo Severo estará morto! Não há algo que possa fazer para evitar isso? Como seguiremos sem o senhor? O que será da Ordem?

– Ravena, em primeiro lugar não haverá mais lugares tão seguros, Voldemort caçará um a um. A Ordem existe porque há a necessidade de combater Voldemort e seus seguidores, e minha morte não acabará com isso. Terão que se unir mais ainda e ajudar Harry em sua busca! - e olhando dentro de seus olhos verdes perguntou: - Sabe o que são Horcruxes?

– Sim, senhor - disse desconfiada. - Voldemort dividiu sua alma?

– Sim - murmurou olhando-a fixamente -, e temo que várias vezes! Sete ao todo! Uma ainda habita seu corpo. Outra Harry teve o prazer de destruí-la no segundo ano, O Diário de Tom Riddle.

– Eu lembro que o senhor comentou que Lúcio muito provavelmente o havia introduzido na escola através de Gina Weasley, não foi isso?

– Exatamente. Ainda nos restam quatro. Uma delas tive a oportunidade de recuperar e destruir no final do ano passado. O que infelizmente me causou esse problema físico. Se não fosse a interferência de Severo provavelmente o dano teria sido maior! Oh, sim, bem maior. Acredito que a cobra que acompanha Voldemort também seja uma. Lembre-se que Harry viu o ataque de Arthur através dos olhos dela - e continuou -, tenho a localização de mais uma e em breve partirei com Harry para destruí-la. Infelizmente creio que será essa minha última aventura.

Ravena o olhava com misto de sofrimento e admiração. E indo até o professor abraçou-o.

– O senhor sempre foi como um pai para mim! - suas lágrimas escorreram. - Não vou desapontá-lo. Não deixarei Harry sozinho, mesmo que não possa me mostrar por causa de Anne vou ajudá-lo. Foi esse um dos motivos que fez com que me escondesse esse tempo todo, não foi? - e fitou-o. - O senhor me disse que eu e Severo seríamos muito importantes para a batalha que estava por vir.

– Severo é um grande bruxo, Ravena - pegou-lhe as mãos. - Um grande bruxo. Eu não poderia escolher outra pessoa para me substituir e proteger Harry, tampouco estando ele ao lado do inimigo numa posição em que ninguém estará após a minha morte: ele terá total confiança de Voldemort.

– Eu... eu entendo - sua voz falseou.

– Precisa ser forte - disse dando-lhe uma palmadinha nas mãos. - Não será só Harry que irá precisar de sua ajuda, terá que proteger Anne também.

Ela assentiu com um menear de cabeça, seus cabelos escorreram para frente do rosto, afastou-os com as mãos e seus olhos encontraram os do professor. Seus cílios ainda úmidos realçavam mais ainda o verde de seus olhos. O diretor levantou, dirigiu-se a ela, e abraçando-a falou:

– Creio que esta será nossa última conversa durante algum tempo - e sorriu. - Agora vá!

– Está bem - falou enxugando as últimas lágrimas. Entrou na lareira e sumiu nas chamas vendo a imagem de Dumbledore sumir ante as fumaças. Ravena nunca mais veria o diretor.

Quase no final do ano letivo Severo apareceu em Hogsmeade. Estava abatido, sabia que Draco estava conseguindo colocar em prática sua idéia e ambos sabiam que isso culminaria com a morte do diretor. Snape teve uma noite agitada e antes de sair na manhã seguinte falou para Ravena:

– Nunca se esqueça de que a amo! - e beijou-a profundamente como se fosse uma despedida. - Eu a amo mais que tudo! Diga isso a Anne por mim, se eu não puder fazê-lo. Não a deixe acreditar no que dirão sobre mim!

– Nunca duvidei disso! Você e Anne me mantiveram viva! - falou passando a mão no rosto dele. - Não deixarei que nada se coloque entre vocês dois.

Snape beijou-a novamente e saiu. Olhou para trás como se quisesse guardar aquela imagem na lembrança. Ravena estava com um vestido azul, os cabelos cacheados balançavam com a brisa da manhã, seus olhos o fitavam e em seus lábios havia um leve sorriso. A angústia de não saber se a veria de novo atormentava-lhe a alma.

Ravena recebeu naquela noite uma mensagem de Dumbledore, era preciso montar guarda em Hogwarts junto com os outros membros da Ordem. Ele teria que se ausentar e temia pela escola ficar sem proteção. Ela teve a certeza de que a hora chegara e precisava estar lá para presenciar o que estava para acontecer. Decididamente não estava preparada para ver Snape matar Dumbledore, mas não tinha escolha, prometera ao diretor fazer o que ele pedisse. Se esse era seu último desejo deveria ter suas razões. Pelo menos estaria ao lado de Anne e a protegeria.

Chegou a Hogwarts juntamente com Lupin, Tonks e Gui, o filho mais velho dos Weasley. Minerva os recebeu e pediu que patrulhassem os corredores. Tudo parecia tranqüilo. Todas as passagens para fora da escola estavam vigiadas. Os encantamentos foram redobrados. Mas ao fazerem mais uma ronda encontraram os Comensais da Morte a caminho da Torre de Astronomia e o confronto começou. Vários feixes de luzes cortaram o ar de um lado para o outro do corredor. Uma maldição da morte atingiu o Comensal chamado Gibbon e por pouco não atingiu Lupin também. Malfoy passou por eles e se dirigiu para torre. Greyback, um lobisomem, atacou Gui ferozmente. Ravena lutava com um Comensal loiro mais alto do que ela, o mesmo que a atacara no Ministério. As crianças surgiram: Rony, Hermione, Gina, Neville e uma outra menina que Ravena não conhecia, e começaram a lutar também. Outros Comensais correram para acompanhar Draco, mas um deles bloqueou a escada com algum feitiço depois que passou. Neville avançou até a escada e foi atirado no ar. Foi então que ela viu Snape andando na direção deles, e o viu atravessar a barreira mágica como se não existisse. Lupin tentou segui-lo, mas foi arremessado para trás igual a Neville. O coração de Ravena acelerou e ela teve que desviar de um feitiço do loiro grandão. Ele acertou o teto fazendo com que metade dele cedesse e desobstruísse a escada, desfazendo o feitiço. Todos os que estavam em pé avançaram para a escada. Nesse momento, Snape surgiu com o menino, empurrou-o para que andasse, fugindo. Ravena recomeçou a lutar com os comensais que vinham atrás deles. Viu apenas o marido olhar de relance para ela e sumir no corredor. Ela viu Harry passar atrás de Snape e se livrou da Comensal que a atacava. Passou pelos corredores ao encalço dos dois ao mesmo tempo em que desejava que Anne estivesse em sua cama.

Eles ganharam os gramados. Harry estava a uma boa dianteira dela com Snape mais a frente. E atrás vinham dois comensais. Passaram pela cabana de Hagrid, que lutava com um outro Comensal e os feitiços ricocheteavam em seu corpo. Olhando por cima dos ombros Ravena pôde ver quando a casa dele foi incendiada, mas continuou sua corrida. A comensal tentava atingi-la, mas Ravena desviava e jogava-lhe outros feitiços. Já estavam margeando a floresta quando ela viu o rosto de Severo. Harry o atacou com uma Crucius, mas ele o impediu. O garoto o atacou de novo e mais uma vez Snape o bloqueou. Nesse momento, Ravena foi atingida no peito por um feitiço estupore que a deixou fora de combate. Quando acordou estava na área hospitalar com Anne ao seu lado, os olhos inchados de tanto chorar. A menina a abraçou e entre os soluços disse:

– Dumbledore está morto, mamãe - e mais lágrimas caíram. - Morto!

– Eu sei meu bem! - Ravena não podia estar se sentindo pior.

– Você veio porque ele pediu, não foi? - e ainda soluçando completou: - Ajudar a Ordem, não?

– Sim, Anne - e procurando o olhar da filha falou: – O que mais sabe?

Anne abaixou os olhos e mais lágrimas caíram. Ravena a puxou para si e a abraçou enquanto Anne sussurrava em seu ouvido: "Ele não fez isso, não é? Meu pai não matou Dumbledore!" Ravena a afastou e levanto-lhe o rosto pelo queixo.

– Sim, Anne - pegou as mãos da filha entre as suas -, ele fez, minha princesa, não vou admitir que pense mal de seu pai, se ele o fez quero que tenha a certeza de que foi um pedido do próprio Dumbledore. É tudo o que precisa saber no momento. Está me entendo?

– Mãe, isso não muda nada!

– Não, Anne - disse encarando-a -, isso muda tudo. Foi uma ordem de Dumbledore. Por favor, querida, acredite em mim. Ele a ama.

Ravena abraçou a filha e levantou. Olhou mais adiante e uma mulher com cabelos vermelhos estava ao lado de uma cama. Pediu a Anne que a esperasse ali e caminhou até a cama. Ao chegar perto disse:

– Molly?

– Ravena - tentou dar-lhe um sorriso -, vi quando a trouxeram, mas... - ela lançou um olhar ao rapaz que estava deitado com bandagens no rosto. - Esse é meu filho mais velho, Gui. Ele foi atacado por Greyback, não sabemos ainda qual será a extensão dos danos, mas com certeza ficará com cicatrizes! - assoando o nariz completou: - Você já sabe que Dumbledore está morto?

– Sim, Molly - falou apontando com a cabeça na direção de Anne. - Minha filha me contou - encarando Molly. - Greyback não o atacou como lobisomem. Acredito que as seqüelas não serão tão graves, se houverem. Tenha força, Molly, essa batalha está só começando! - e deu-lhe um abraço. - Se precisar de mim sabe onde me encontrar, não é? Vou procurar a professora McGonagall.

– Sim, querida, vá! Obrigada pela gentileza! - disse enxugando os olhos. - Ela está no escritório de Dumbledore esperando o Ministro - e como se falasse para si murmurou: - Não acredito que Snape tenha feito isso!

Ravena já estava ao lado de Anne quando as palavras a atingiram em cheio. Ela se apoiou na filha. E retomando seu autocontrole disse baixinho para Anne:

– Temos que nos acostumar a ouvir isso, mesmo não sendo a verdade. Vamos!

– Vou voltar para o dormitório e ficar com Mary - seu olhar estava triste. - Não quero entrar no escritório dele agora.

Ravena concordou e enquanto Anne se dirigia para as masmorras, Ravena seguiu na direção do escritório de Dumbledore. A simples passagem pelo corredor provocou nela uma profusão de lágrimas. Todos estavam lá exceto as crianças. Ficou decidido que o funeral seria feito no dia seguinte e depois disso os alunos seriam mandados de volta para casa. A única decisão que ainda não tinha sido tomada era se Hogwarts reabriria no ano seguinte. Ravena olhou as paredes e viu o retrato do diretor dormindo na moldura, nesse momento teve a certeza de que ele não estava mais ali.

O funeral foi feito pela manhã. Um lindo túmulo branco estava rodeado de cadeiras para que todos pudessem acompanhar. Os sereianos, que viviam no lago, vieram prestar sua última homenagem ao diretor, assim como os outros animais mágicos que habitavam a Floresta Negra. Dumbledore era admirado e querido por muitos. E com a autorização do Ministério da magia permaneceria para sempre em Hogwarts. Seria o primeiro e único diretor da escola a ser enterrado em suas terras. Anne e Ravena estavam sentadas lado a lado. Quando a cerimônia acabou, se despediram de todos. Ravena disse a McGonagall que manteria contato, pois tinha que completar o último desejo de Dumbledore.

– Não se esqueça, professora, Harry tem que voltar pela última vez para a casa dos tios. Fique tranqüila, Minerva, irei ajudá-lo.

McGonagall assentiu e seguiu em direção as outras pessoas que esperavam sua atenção. Lupin parou ao lado de Ravena, ainda meio aturdido com os fatos, e perguntou-lhe:

– Teremos que nos reorganizar depois de tudo que aconteceu - e meio desconcertado -, como faremos isso?

– Vamos voltar para a sede e ajudar Harry no que ele precisar. A Ordem foi criada por Dumbledore para derrotar Voldemort e seus seguidores e é exatamente o que faremos!

– Vou começar a reunir todos - e como que tomado de uma nova energia -, entro em contato com você!

– Faça isso! - e sorriu -, mas primeiro temos o casamento de Gui. Você vai, não? Molly acabou de me convidar!

– Sim - e olhou para Tonks.

– Nos veremos lá. Estarei na sede se precisar de mim - disse Ravena tomando a mão da Anne. Mãe e filha foram na direção de Hogsmeade. E Anne não evitou a pergunta que queria ter feito há algum tempo.

– A Ordem irá atrás de meu pai, não é?

– Eu não vou deixar que ninguém faça isso, Anne! Temos outros Comensais com quem acertar velhas contas! E, é claro, com Voldemort! Seu pai é um grande bruxo. Um grande bruxo! Ele ficará bem.


	21. Chapter 21

CAPÍTULO XXI

Snape estava de volta a sala onde havia tido o primeiro encontro com o Lorde das Trevas após seu retorno. Tudo permanecia igual exceto pelo fato que segurava em suas mãos Draco Malfoy e tinha a sua frente não só o Lorde como também Belatriz com seu sorriso sarcástico, e Narcisa com os olhos lacrimosos. Ele soltou Malfoy, que caiu de joelhos no chão, e ajeitou sua capa jogando seus cabelos para fora do rosto. Os outros Comensais surgiram logo em seguida junto com Greyback, circundando os dois. Snape então fez o anúncio.

– Milorde, está feito! - encarou Narcisa que havia parado de chorar e desviou o olhar para Voldemort sem sequer se importar com a presença de Belatriz. - Dumbledore está morto.

O que se ouviu foi uma gargalhada histérica e fria. Voldemort avançou na direção de Draco, com os olhos brilhando de satisfação e disse:

– Parece que me enganei a seu respeito - fez um gesto para que ele se levantasse. - Foi bem melhor sucedido que seu pai no Ministério. Meus parabéns, Draco!

– Não foi ele quem matou o velhote! - disse Aminco. - Foi Snape! Se não interferisse provavelmente o Draquinho aqui não teria tido coragem.

Narcisa parecia à beira de uma crise de nervos, por sua vez Belatriz não se mexeu e o sorriso desapareceu de seu rosto. Draco abaixou os olhos enquanto o semblante de Voldemort endurecia. Na sala só se ouviam os soluços de Narcisa que chorava compulsivamente.

– Isso é verdade, Draco? - Voldemort o encarou, os olhos brilhavam de raiva. - Quer dizer que é tão fraco quanto seu pai? - e puxando o menino pelos cabelos, fez com que ele olhasse dentro de seus olhos. Segundos depois ele o soltava deixando-o novamente prostrado de joelhos aos seus pés. Snape calmamente se adiantou dos demais, seu rosto mantinha-se impassível e com a voz fria falou:

– Milorde, se me permite dizer... foi Draco quem tornou possível a entrada de todos aqui em Hogwarts - manteve-se frio. - Se não fosse por ele a missão não teria se realizado.

– Sei que fez o Voto Perpétuo com Narcisa para protegê-lo caso acontecesse algo de errado, Severo - e desviou os olhos do menino para Snape. - O que pretendia com isso?

– Nada, Milorde - seus olhos pretos permaneciam tão frios quantos suas palavras. - Fiz o voto porque o Lorde das Trevas já havia me confidenciado sua intenção em me mandar executar a missão caso Draco falhasse. Nesse caso, eu não só estaria atendendo a um pedido de Narcisa, como também realizando seu desejo, Milorde. A oportunidade que Draco nos ofereceu era única! Desperdiçá-la não nos ajudaria em nada. Voldemort o analisou por alguns segundos, os outros Comensais ali reunidos a sua volta não ousavam respirar. Aguardavam a decisão do Lorde para caírem como abutres sob o derrotado. Narcisa tinha desfalecido havia algum tempo e Belatriz a escorou já que não lhe restava outra alternativa. Voldemort parou em frente à Snape e disse:

– Agiu bem, Severo. Como sempre demonstra ser o mais fiel de meus Comensais! - voltou-se para Draco então. - Creio que o que lhe falte, Draco, seja a determinação e sensatez que Severo tem. Deveria ter aprendido mais com seu professor ao invés de seguir seu pai! - deu um sorriso malicioso ao menino e foi em direção a Belatriz. - Contudo, estou disposto a lhe dar uma segunda chance, já que Severo nos lembrou, muito apropriadamente, que foi competente em colocar todos no castelo. Deixarei sua tia com o encargo de treiná-lo. E virando-se para Belatriz falou em tom ameaçador:

– Não falhe, minha cara - e lançou um olhar de desprezo para a figura pálida de Narcisa ao seu lado -, ou não serei tão indulgente.

Voldemort olhou na direção de Snape e dos demais, sentou-se na poltrona surrada e disse:

– Podem ir! Quero falar a sós com Severo - esperou que todos saíssem e encarando Snape continuou: - Fez um ótimo trabalho.

– Obrigado, Milorde - respondeu-lhe Snape.

– Como não pode mais voltar a Hogwarts chegou a hora de assumir seu lugar ao meu lado - sentenciou em tom frio. Severo baixou os olhos fazendo uma breve reverência com a cabeça.

O casamento de Gui e Fleur deu-se um mês depois do ocorrido. Apesar de uma cerimônia simples, foi muito bonita. Não haviam muitos convidados, infelizmente àquela altura qualquer evento significativo poderia ser alvo dos Comensais. Era verdade que A Toca estava repleta de membros da Ordem, mas um ataque não seria o melhor dos presentes de casamento. Fleur sempre foi muito bonita, e um toque etéreo parecia envolvê-la. Gui, apesar de algumas cicatrizes, estava radiante. Não havia dúvidas de que seriam felizes, talvez tivessem que esperar o fim da batalha, mas seriam felizes. Anne estava ao lado de Ravena quando resolveu se levantar e ir na direção do grupo formado por Harry, Rony, Hermione, Gina e os gêmeos. Ravena assentiu e ficou ali sentada a mesa bebericando uma taça de vinho. Remo e Tonks vieram em sua direção, e do outro lado da sala, Moody fez o mesmo. Quando os três chegaram puxaram as cadeiras em volta e se sentaram. Foi Moody quem falou primeiro.

– Então, Ravena? - seu olho mágico parou fixado nela. - Como estão os preparativos para a instalação da Ordem?

– Não há preparativos, Alastor - sorriu-lhe colocando o copo sobre a mesa. - Estamos instalados. Precisamos marcar a reunião. Não podemos perder mais tempo.

– Ravie, você não acha arriscado nos reunirmos justamente na casa dos Black com Belatriz a solta? - falou Lupin.

– Remo, a casa é de Harry - encarou-o. - Dumbledore a protegeu com inúmeros feitiços e Harry concordou em ficarmos lá. Não temos tempo de procurar uma nova sede, nem tampouco há entre nós alguém que possa resguardá-la tão bem quanto ele o fez. Concordam?

Houve um silêncio pesado, todos se ajeitaram nas cadeiras com a simples lembrança do bruxo. Tonks, com seu jeito despachado, disse:

– Não temos outra escolha, Ravena está certa - e segurando as mãos de Lupin entre as suas falou: - 'Tô dentro!

– E vocês senhores? - Ravena olhava de um para outro. - Arthur e Molly já concordaram assim como Carlinhos, Gui, Fleur, Harry, Hermione, Rony, Gina, Anne, Luna e Neville. Ah! Ia me esquecendo! E mais uns quatro aurores do Ministério. Tive uma longa conversa com eles semana passada depois que visitei Scrimgeour. Harry foi comigo.

– Vejo que não perdeu tempo. Conte comigo! - Moody a fitou. - Caçar Comensais é meu hobby e você sempre foi muito boa em encontrá-los. Não sei se metade sabem a quem devem sua prisão, senhorita Brown.

Ravena o encarou e sorriu em assentimento. Ela sabia que fazia esse serviço como poucos. Ou porque não dizer quase ninguém? Por causa de sua pouca experiência ela ficava nos bastidores, até preferia. Naquela época, com todos se escondendo por causa do sumiço de seu mestre, era necessário uma captura imediata. E os mais experientes eram mais indicados. Ravena só participou efetivamente de uma prisão: Belatriz Lestrange. O que mudou sua vida radicalmente.

– Você recrutou as crianças, Ravie? - Lupin a olhou assustado.

– Não são mais crianças, Remo. Já atingiram a maioridade ou se esqueceu disso? - ela piscou-lhe o olho - Exceto Gina e Anne, mas elas têm o consentimento dos pais. Reunião quarta à noite?

– Ok - respondeu Tonks.

– Não olhe para mim, eu concordo - falou Moody.

– E quanto a Snape? - perguntou Lupin.

Ravena sentiu um frio percorrer-lhe a espinha e suas pernas tremeram. Por sorte estava sentada. Ela lançou-lhe uma olhar firme e falou em seguida:

– Discutiremos na reunião. Conto com você, Remo - e levantou-se. - Até lá!

Lupin assentiu com a cabeça e colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça. Ravena saiu na direção da filha, que conversava animada com o grupo. Tonks enlaçou seu braço no de Remo e Alastor se pôs de pé dizendo:

– É uma grande mulher - fitou Ravena andar com seu vestido rosa esvoaçante e os cabelos soltos caindo-lhe pelos ombros nus. - Não há como negar. Linda, inteligente e astuta! Dobra um homem... se dobra! Por isso Dumbledore colocou-a frente da Ordem. Sortudo o homem que ativer ao seu lado!

A reunião da Ordem, na quarta-feira começou logo após as 21h00min. Todos, inclusive o grupo formado por Harry e seus amigos, estavam lá. Ravena nunca vira McGonagall tão abatida, os olhos estavam fundos e o rosto muito enrugado. Lupin e Moody estavam de pé ao lado de Ravena e Anne ficou junto dos jovens. Ela então olhou todos e começou a falar.

– Não creio que precisemos de apresentações, todos se conhecem e sabem exatamente porque estamos aqui. Dumbledore me pediu que reunisse a Ordem e continuasse a combater Voldemort e seus seguidores. Sei que muito de vocês podem não gostar de agir sob a ordem de uma mulher, mas também sei que não contestarão a escolha de Dumbledore. Não ouso ser tão poderosa quanto ele, contudo, estou determinada a ajudar Harry a derrotar Voldemort. Caso algum de vocês queira desistir devo informar que o momento chegou e... -fez uma breve pausa. - já passou! - ela percorreu os rostos ali presentes com o olhar, e apesar do olhares de espanto e surpresa, ninguém protestou. Lupin olhou para Moody, e este lhe falou baixinho:

- Não disse?! - e riu-se - Grande homem o Dumbledore!

- Como terei que me ausentar muitas vezes em função da missão particular que assumi junto com Harry - e lançou-lhe um olhar penetrante ao que ele respondeu com um aceno de cabeça -, não podemos perder nossa coesão. Alastor e Remo estarão aqui e passarão as informações e instruções. Alguma pergunta?

– Ravena, precisamos achar Snape! - falou Diggle.

– Sim, iremos achá-lo! - com um autocontrole supremo continuou: - Porém, não será uma tarefa fácil. Não tenho dúvidas de que ele ocupe agora a posição de braço direito de Voldemort - todos prenderam a respiração quando ela pronunciou esse nome, só Dumbledore o pronunciava. E mesmo sabendo disso ela não deixou por menos. - Pegaremos Snape quando chegarmos a Voldemort.

– Senhorita Brown, sendo assim, qual será nossa primeira tarefa? - quis saber Arthur.

– Vamos caçar cada um antes que eles o façam primeiro. Acho que ainda contamos com o elemento surpresa. Eles acreditam que estamos fragilizados com a morte de Dumbledore. Provaremos que não. E ainda respondendo a sua pergunta, Arthur, será uma ação muito bem orquestrada. Os ataques serão feitos todos ao mesmo tempo, entenderam? Receberão seus dossiês em dois dias, cada um tem uma tarefa a cumprir. E sinceramente, senhores, tenho certeza que conseguiremos. Algo mais?

Como se não restassem mais dúvidas, Ravena terminou a reunião dizendo:

– Agradeço por confiarem em mim e espero-os aqui quarta que vem! - como se todos tivessem se retirando concluiu: - Por favor, tomem muito cuidado! Estarão sozinhos nessa primeira missão, mas vou precisar de todos juntos nas outras. Esse é apenas o começo!

Todos começaram a se retirar e Ravena recebeu vários cumprimentos. Os primeiros foram de Molly e Arthur.

– Ravena, você esteve ótima, querida! - Molly lhe sorria. - Dumbledore escolheu muito bem! - deu-lhe um tapinha no rosto.

– Senhorita Brown, é um enorme prazer que esteja a frente da Ordem - Arthur apertou-lhe a mão.

– Obrigada aos dois. Apesar de nervosa, estou feliz por estar aqui - retribuiu o aperto de mão.

Logo em seguida Lupin se aproximou com Tonks.

– Obrigado pela confiança! E você sabe que pode contar comigo sempre - disse Lupin sorrindo.

– Ravie, você foi dez! - disse Tonks.

Em seguida, Moody veio até ela com seu jeito meio rude.

– Uma grande mulher, senhorita - tossiu. - Disse isso a Lupin ontem. Não esperava menos de você! - e saiu dando-lhe um tapinha nos ombros.

Todos já tinham saído, Harry e outros haviam subido para discutir quando McGonagall se aproximou dela.

– Senhorita Brown? Teria um minuto para mim? - os olhos da professora encontraram os dela.

– Claro, professora - respondeu puxando a cadeira a sua frente e sentando.

– Ravena, sei por que Dumbledore a escolheu - disse fitando a ex-aluna nos olhos. - Você tem ótimas qualidades e mostrou-as hoje. Nunca duvidei disso. Contudo, me pergunto se irá atrás realmente do homem responsável pela morte de Dumbledore... Severo Snape.

– Professora, acho que respondi isso agora pouco, não? - estava pálida.

– Respondeu para os outros - o olhar de McGonagall endureceu. - Você vai entregar o pai de sua filha?

Ravena abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes. Sua mente rodou num turbilhão. E mais pálida do que antes, disse:

– Peço que confie em mim, Minerva - encarou a professora com seus olhos verdes. - Já que me perguntou isso devo avisá-la que sei de coisas sobre a morte de Dumbledore que você nem sonha. No momento certo a senhora irá saber. Por enquanto, não julgue apenas o que vê. Os olhos traem a alma.

– Você parece Dumbledore falando - se empertigou na cadeira. - Você confia em Snape mesmo depois do que ele fez?

– Sim, professora. Confio no meu marido - e dizendo isso pôs fim a conversa.

À noite, Ravena estava em seu quarto quando uma batida na porta a fez sobressaltar. Já era tarde e Anne estava dormindo no quarto ao lado. Acreditava que Harry também no seu quarto. E virando-se para porta disse:

– Entre!

Harry estava de pé na soleira da porta com os cabelos costumeiramente espetados.

– Posso entrar, Ravena? - meio sem jeito. - Gostaria de lhe perguntar algumas coisas.

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça e bateu de leve com a mão no colchão ao seu lado dizendo:

– Sente-se, Harry - sorriu-lhe bondosamente. - Precisamos conversar.

Ele obedeceu. Caminhou até a cama e se sentou ao lado dela. A cicatriz em forma de raio estava mais nítida por causa da incidência da luz sobre ela.

– Harry, já conversamos sobre as Horcruxes que iremos procurar e traçamos nosso plano de ação. Amanhã iremos apenas você e eu, seus amigos estarão envolvidos em outra coisa! - e usando de calma explicou: - Preciso que você confie em mim, Harry!

– Por que está me dizendo isso? - ele a encarou.

– Porque veremos uma pessoa amanhã que irá nos indicar o caminho para o que estamos procurando e... - ela suspirou voltando seu olhar para ele. - Tenho certeza que você não a aprovará.

– Poderia ser mais clara? - disse com rispidez.

– Iremos ver Snape, Harry - ela o fitou adivinhando a reação.

– Se eu ver Snape, o mato, senhorita Brown! - disse cheio de ódio e pôs-se de pé.

– Você não vai matar ninguém, Harry - e olhando-o duramente ordenou: - Sente-se!

Harry fez o que ela pedira, mas sua expressão continuava tensa. Ravena levantou-se, andou pelo quarto e dirigindo-se a ele falou:

– Vou lhe contar porque Dumbledore morreu e não quero que me interrompa, ouviu?

Dizendo isso contou toda a entrevista que teve com Dumbledore e a explicação dele para o ocorrido. Contou-lhe também sobre o pedido para ajudá-lo e reunir a Ordem. Ao final encarou-o e disse:

– Agora pode falar, Harry - disse Ravena.

– Eu estava lá - disse com os olhos úmidos por se lembrar da cena. - Eu o vi implorar pela vida e Snape o matou! Ali diante dos meus olhos!

– Você viu o que tinha que ver, querido - sorriu-lhe maternalmente - Dumbledore tinha que ser convincente. Ele não implorou pela vida, ordenou que Severo o matasse. Você tem que aceitar os fatos, Harry - e baixou seus olhos para o chão. - Snape estará ao lado de Voldemort quando chegar a hora e terá acesso a informações sobre as horcruxes. Confie em mim!

– Posso confiar em você, mas nele não! - e a encarou com olhos verdes iguais aos dela - Como pode confiar tanto nele?

– Por que Severo Snape é meu marido, Harry - disse devolvendo-lhe o olhar -, e pai de Anne.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio.

O dia amanheceu chuvoso, e assim que Harry desceu para o café encontrou Anne e Ravena já acordadas. Havia mais alguém na cozinha, entre as duas estava a figura do ex-professor de Poções. Os três se viraram e as duas mulheres o cumprimentaram primeiro.

– Bom dia, Harry! - soaram em uníssono.

– Bom dia, Potter - disse-lhe Snape encarando-o. Ele não respondeu e virou-se para Ravena e Anne.

– Bom dia - e sentou-se na mesa mal-humorado.

Os outros também sentaram e começaram a se servir. Harry só conhecia uma pessoa que considerava cozinhar melhor que Ravena: a senhora Weasley. Logo depois Anne ajudou a mãe a tirara a mesa e Harry pôde reparar o quanto a menina era parecida com Snape. Os mesmos olhos, o mesmo cabelo preto e liso que caía pelos ombros, mas ela possuía toda a beleza e graciosidade da mãe. O olhar de Snape não continha a frieza que tanta vezes experimentara. Ao contrário, seu sorriso aquecia qualquer ambiente. Harry foi tirado de seus pensamentos pela voz fria de Snape.

– Ravie, Anne, sentem-se! - ordenou.

Quando Ravena se sentou ao seu lado, ele pegou as mãos dela. Definitivamente essa não era a postura que Harry esperava por parte do professor. Não acreditaria naquela demonstração de afeto senão a visse com os próprios olhos.

– Potter, como já disse a Ravena e Anne, descobri onde o Lorde das Trevas escondeu a taça de Hufflepuff, contendo uma de suas horcruxes - e encarando-o, levantou-se. - Está num farol abandonado em uma ilha a oeste da Inglaterra - colocou em cima da mesa um pergaminho. - Aqui é a exata localização da ilha! - apontou para um ponto no mapa. - Bom, é claro que deve estar cercado de todo o tipo de proteção, inclusive magia negra - falou maliciosamente. - Espero, Potter, que tenha aprendido com Dumbledore a não subestimar o Lorde.

– Não diga o nome dele - vociferou para Snape. - Você o matou!

– Sinceramente, Potter - e arqueou as sobrancelhas. - Não pretendo discutir minhas ordens com você - virou-se para Ravena então.

– Isso não muda o fato - os olhos verdes de Harry brilharam. - Você é um assassino!

Snape virou-se novamente para Harry com sua varinha nas mãos apontada na direção do garoto, e avançou. Ravena levantou e se colocou na frente do menino. Instintivamente Snape baixou a varinha enquanto Anne olhava estupefata para ambos.

– Vocês dois não conseguem ter uma atitude madura? - disse Anne. - Se é assim que pretendem lutar, acho melhor entregarmos os pontos!

Tanto Harry como Snape baixaram os olhos e Ravena tomou a palavra.

– Bom, não preciso dizer que Anne tem razão, não é? - olhou-os com ar de reprovação. - Era tudo o que precisávamos! - acalmou-se e recomeçou a falar. - Bem, Severo, eu vou com Harry e Anne para lá.

– Não há outro membro da Ordem para ir? - disse ele levantando os olhos encontrando os da esposa. - Não a quero metida nisso.

– Se eu tivesse feito tudo o que você queria - e sorriu -, não estaríamos casados. Prometi a Dumbledore que ajudaria, e até onde sabemos essa pode ser a última horcrux. Não vou deixar Harry ir sozinho!

– Tenho que ir - disse tomando Ravena em seus braços, então falou baixinho: - Eu a amo! Tenha muito cuidado, muito mesmo!

Dirigiu-se à Anne e deu-lhe um beijo na testa. E depois se virou para Potter.

– Boa sorte, Potter - e crispou os lábios. Saiu da cozinha com Ravena, deixando Anne e Harry sentados.


	22. Chapter 22

CAPÍTULO XXII

O vento soprava forte. Eles já escalavam o rochedo há algum tempo. Lá embaixo o mar batia de encontro às pedras. Ravena seguia na frente enquanto Harry e Anne a resguardavam. Podiam ver dali uma construção erguida sobre o outro lado do rochedo, faltava muito pouco para alcançarem o platô onde a horcrux estava. A luminosidade diminuía à medida que se anunciava o crepúsculo.

Ravena alcançou o platô e ajudou Harry e Anne. Haviam chegado a entrada do farol. Os três empunharam suas varinhas e Harry tomou a dianteira. A porta do farol estava podre e não ofereceu quase ou nenhuma resistência. Entram na construção e logo viram uma escada nada confiável surgir a frente. Harry virou-se para as duas e disse:

– Vou à frente! - e começou a subir pisando com cuidado nos degraus. - Cuidado, esses degraus devem estar tão podres quanto aquela porta!

As duas assentiram e começaram a subir a imensa escada em forma de caracol. Entre deslizes conseguiram chegar à estrutura aonde deveria ter existido o farol. Havia apenas uma estrutura de pedra com uma fenda no meio. O sol já não iluminava mais aquele lado do rochedo, Harry e Anne falaram juntos:

– Lumus!

As pontas de suas varinhas se iluminaram jogando uma pálida luz no ambiente em volta. Ravena se aproximou de uma fenda e a iluminou. Uma luz forte e alaranjada encheu todo o lugar como se o farol tivesse sido aceso. Harry e Anne se aproximaram dela e olharam para fenda.

– Está aqui! - disse Ravena. - Anne, segure minha varinha! - entregou-a para a filha, virou-se para Harry e disse: - Vou pegá-la, mas se algo acontecer quero que os dois não interfiram, certo?

Assentiram. Harry já tinha passado por isso duas vezes e tinha visto a mão murcha de Dumbledore, sabia exatamente o que esperar. Puxou Anne um pouco para trás. Antes de colocar sua mão na pequena fenda, Ravena deu um último aviso.

– Haja o que houver, tenho que puxá-la! Harry, se eu conseguir trazê-la à superfície, destrua-a, entendeu? Não se importem comigo! - e dizendo isso puxou as mangas das vestes e começou a descer a mão pela fenda. A luz alaranjada a envolveu e pareceu puxá-la cada vez mais.

Ravena estava debruçada sobre a fenda quando Harry pôde ver o semblante de dor e os lábios mexerem freneticamente conjurando algum feitiço. Anne olhou para fenda e vendo-a transbordar de sangue, eu um grito de horror. Harry abraçou a menina que escondeu o rosto em seu ombro. Aos poucos, Ravena foi retirando a mão da fenda e trazendo algo brilhante seguro entre os dedos. A luz laranja se dissipou ficando só a luz de suas varinhas. Ravena escorregou para o chão frio enquanto Anne e Harry podiam ver a taça em sua mão. Apesar de todo o sangue que havia visto, Anne constatou que o braço e a mão da mãe estavam sem nenhum corte. Harry olhou para Ravena, estava muito pálida, e ele percebeu que apesar de não haver cortes, ela realmente perdera aquele sangue todo.

– Vamos, Harry - disse Ravena com a respiração fraca. - Destrua-a!

Harry apontou sua varinha para taça e um fio de luz verde a estraçalhou em mil pedaços. Anne e Harry ergueram Ravena e desceram escorando-a um de cada lado. Já tinham saído da construção quando uma gargalhada a suas costas o fez parar. Não conseguiam ver quem era, mas ouviam passos que não demorariam a alcançá-los. Ravena sentiu um arrepio, conhecia muito bem aquela gargalhada, ainda estava muito fraca. Segurando-os pelos ombros falou baixinho:

– Vão! - Harry e Anne a olharam. - Eu disse para ir, Harry, agora! - e empurrou os dois para a beira do rochedo.

– Vamos, desaparatem! - e virou-se para onde vinham os passos. - Eu vou deter Belatriz, vão!

Harry e Anne sumiram de vista. Ravena estava desarmada, esquecera a varinha com Anne. Os passos cessaram e em frente a ela estava Belatriz Lestrange. O mesmo sorriso demente, a mesma expressão de sarcasmo e a varinha empunhada em sua direção. Atrás dela estava havia um outro vulto negro. Belatriz se aproximou de Ravena.

– Veja só, Aleto - sorriu maliciosamente e virou-se para o vulto -, se não é a senhorita Brown! - voltou-se para Ravena. - Na última vez que nos encontramos você e seu amiguinho Moody me enviaram para Azkaban. Vamos ver como será agora... Crucius! - e um facho de luz verde saiu da ponta da varinha.

Ravena estava de pé bem onde Anne e Harry desaparataram. Os cabelos cacheados ao vento, as vestes rasgadas, estava muito fraca. A única coisa que viu foi o raio vindo em sua direção e sentiu-se tombando. Sentiu o corpo contrair e uma dor infinita invadir-lhe a alma. Belatriz se aproximou com a varinha apontada, abaixou-se ao lado de Ravena e sussurrou ao seu ouvido:

– Onde está a taça?

– Você chegou tarde demais! - sorriu-lhe ironicamente. - Eu a destruí!

– Então terei que levá-la ao Lorde das Trevas! - disse devolvendo-lhe o sorriso. - É uma pena que esteja desarmada, sabe, poderia durar uns cinco minutos... - e falando mais alto ordenou, puxando-a pelas vestes: - Vamos!

Aleto veio até elas enquanto Belatriz amordaçava Ravena com laços mágicos. Segundos depois, Ravena sentiu a desconfortável sensação de desaparatar. Quando abriu os olhos estava caída de joelhos no chão frio, seus pulsos doíam, sua visão começou a clarear e pôde ver que se encontrava em um aposento onde havia uma poltrona surrada e uma lareira acesa. Viu um vulto envolto numa capa se levantar da poltrona e caminhar até ela. Estava sem capuz e quando chegou bem próxima pôde ver-lhe a feições. Os olhos vermelhos, a pele muito branca, narinas em forma de fendas, mãos longas e magras. Ravena não teve dúvidas de estar diante de Voldemort. Houve um barulho de passos e mais algumas pessoas entraram na sala. Quando passaram por ela e se colocaram atrás de Voldemort, pôde reconhecer Belatriz com seu sorriso sarcástico, ao lado dela um homem baixo e troncudo, que Ravena achava ser Rabicho. E de pé ao seu lado estava o motivo de sua angústia, envolto em sua capa preta e com o rosto pálido, Ravena pôde ver Severo Snape. Desviou rapidamente os olhos do marido para o chão. Podia sentir que ele a fitava demoradamente. Voldemort andou vagarosamente a sua volta, com a varinha apontada para Ravena.

– Ravena Brown - fez uma mesura. - Sinto-me extremamente honrado em conhecê-la. Você é uma lenda. Colocou mais da metade de meus Comensais em Azkaban - e andou na direção de Belatriz e Snape. - Não posso subestimá-la, você foi o cérebro por trás de tudo. Dumbledore a ensinou muito bem e devo dizer que a natureza a favoreceu com muito mais que isso - e fitando-a ordenou que ficasse de pé. Com dificuldade Ravena conseguiu se levantar. Ajeitou os cabelos que cobriam o colo nu, suas vestes tinham se rasgado. Ela encarou Voldemort com seus olhos verdes, evitando desviá-los para Severo, tinha medo de trair o marido. Nesse momento, Voldemort veio em sua direção.

– Linda! - e passando sua mão nos cabelos dela. - Tudo o que um homem poderia desejar em uma mulher... beleza, inteligência e uma admirável dose de coragem - e maliciosamente disse: - Sinto-me tentado a me apaixonar.

– Desculpe desapontá-lo, Milorde - Ravena falou pela primeira vez. - Sou indigna de merecer tanta honra de sua parte - e sendo tão maliciosa quanto ele completou: - Meus pais eram trouxas e soube que não tem apreço por tal tipo de gente. Não iria querer uma esposa de sangue-ruim, estou certa?

– Encantadora, simplesmente encantadora, até o fim! - continuava andando em volta dela, analisando-a. - Poucas pessoas teriam a coragem de se dirigir a mim dessa forma. Vamos, continue - e fez um gesto para que ela falasse. - Estou quase abrindo um precedente a seu favor. Talvez devesse considerar a idéia de me casar... a velhice solitária é deveras chata! - e parou segurando o queixo de Ravena. - Vou pensar com carinho no assunto, minha cara.

Ravena sentiu seu coração disparar, sabia que Severo devia estar tão apreensivo quanto ela. Ele não poderia fazer nada, caso contrário denunciaria sua posição, enfim estava impotente. Evitou olhar na direção do marido mais uma vez e sentiu que Voldemort a puxava para si. Uma onda de repulsa percorreu-lhe o corpo e ela teve a certeza de que iria desmaiar. Tentou dominar todos os seus temores.

– Apesar de estar fraca sabe fechar a mente muito bem, Ravena - e deu-lhe mais um de seus sorrisos maliciosos, encostou seu rosto cadavérico ao dela e fez um gesto no ar. - Imagine nossos filhos... é claro que puxariam a beleza da mãe, mas a inteligência de ambos! É realmente tentador. O que me lembra que meu fiel Comensal aqui já teve um flerte com a senhorita na época da escola, não? - e andou até Snape. - Uma pena que a criança não tenha resistido... - e encarou-os indo de um para outro, esperando suas reações. - Ah, me desculpe, Severo, nunca soube disso, não é? - sorriu para ela. - Você foi muito má! Gosto disso. Devia tê-la encontrado antes de Dumbledore.

Ravena não teve como não olhar para Severo e para sua surpresa ele manteve-se impassível ante ao que Voldemort lhe dizia.

– Milorde, foi uma fraqueza - disse lançando um olhar desprezível para Ravena. - Nunca tive a intenção de manter qualquer tipo de relacionamento com esta mulher. A simples idéia de um filho é inaceitável, levando em conta sua natureza trouxa, e o fato de que foi um ato desprovido de qualquer sentimento.

– Não o culpo, Severo - e encarou-o aparentemente satisfeito com o que ouvira. - Ela viraria a cabeça de qualquer homem. Agora, leve-a daqui! - e virou para Ravena. - Peço desculpas, mas tenho que me ausentar, continuaremos nossa conversa mais tarde - disse em tom ameaçador.

Belatriz e Voldemort saíram deixando Rabicho e Snape com Ravena. Snape cochichou algo a Rabicho e este saiu apressadamente. Então Snape foi até ela e com um toque de sua varinha desfez os nós que prendiam seu pulso. Voltou-se para porta por onde todos saíram e certificou-se que estavam a sós. Ravena o encarou e foi a última coisa que viu, desmaiou nos braços do marido. Quando voltou a si estava deitada num sofá bolorento, a luz do ambiente era fraca e a sala decididamente tinha ficado menor do que a que via em suas lembranças. Ela se sentou e verificou que a casa onde estava era menor que a outra, viu uma luz no fim do corredor e se sentindo bem melhor caminhou até lá. Entrou no aposento e viu Severo de pé diante de uma lareira. Ele se virou na direção dela e dando alguns passos a puxou para si. Não mais que frações de segundo se passaram até que ambos estivessem envolvidos em um apaixonado beijo. O que se seguiu foram mais abraços e beijos angustiados. Ravena então o encarou e ele recomeçou a beijá-la. Ficaram entregues a esse devaneio algum tempo até que Snape lhe perguntou:

– Onde estão Harry e Anne? Sei que conseguiram destruir a Horcrux.

– Eles estão bem, mandei-os para casa - e sorriu. - E sim... conseguimos destruí-la, apesar da magia negra que a envolvia. Sorte eu ter tido um professor como você!

– Temos que sair daqui. Rabicho viu que deixei você num dos quartos da casa e irá buscá-la quando o Lorde chegar - e com um sorriso maroto completou: - Com um pouco de sorte você não estará lá. Rabicho me viu saindo sozinho, ou seja, será culpado de deixá-la escapar. A propósito, onde está sua varinha?

– Com Anne. Deixei com ela para que eu pudesse ter acesso ao local onde estava a taça. Se estivesse com ela, Belatriz não teria me pego e eu não teria que aturar as sandices de Voldemort.

– Tive vontade de matá-lo quando tocou em você! - e beijou-lhe as mãos. - Vamos, vou levá-la antes que eu perca minha cabeça.

E saíram para a noite fria.

Quando Ravena entrou na sede da Ordem só pôde ver um par de braços correndo em sua direção. Anne estava com o rosto coberto de lágrimas e abraçou a mãe assim que seus pés atravessaram o portal da sala. Sem esperar que Ravena falasse qualquer coisa a encheu de perguntas.

– Onde você esteve, mamãe? Você deixou sua varinha comigo! - encarou-a com seus olhos pretos. - Harry e eu estávamos preocupados. Aquela gargalhada rompendo a noite e a senhora nos mandando sair dali! Foi assustador!

– Tentei fazê-la se acalmar, senhorita Brown! - Harry lançou-lhe um sorriso -, mas sua filha não quis me ouvir. Era Belatriz lá no rochedo, não era?

Ravena sabia que a questão sobre Belatriz era delicada tanto para ela quanto para Harry, afinal fora Bella quem matara Sirius há dois anos atrás.

– Sim, Harry, era Belatriz - e fitou os dois. - Estive com Voldemort e se não fosse Severo acho que não escaparia! - sentou-se numa cadeira. - Aquele homem é tão louco quanto ela! Fiz muito bem em tirá-los do rochedo naquele momento.

– Ele sabe que destruímos sua horcrux, Ravena? - perguntou Harry.

– Sim - falou calmamente. - Foi por isso que Bella estava lá e por isso fui levada a presença dele. Assim que Voldemort se retirou com Bella e me deixou aos cuidados de Severo, ele me trouxa para cá! - torceu as mãos como sempre fazia quando ficava nervosa. - Tenho medo que o plano de Severo não dê certo e ele seja desmascarado por Voldemort!

Anne abraçou a mãe e Harry meneou a cabeça em assentimento.

– O que pediu para Gina, Rony e Mione fazerem? - seus olhos verdes a fitaram.

– Bem, pedi que entregassem os dossiês que preparei para os membros da Ordem - sorriu maternalmente para Harry. - Tive medo do que podíamos encontrar lá e, assim como vocês dois, eles iriam querer ir se não tivessem o que fazer! Eu estava certa, estivemos expostos a um grande perigo, Harry! - vendo o olhar do menino, falou: - Por que não vão até a Toca? Com certeza eles já devem ter voltado.

Anne e Harry se entreolharam sorrindo e subiram as escadas para pegarem suas capas. Não demorou muito para a senhora Weasley receber os três na sala de sua casa.

– Ravena! Harry, querido! Anne! Subam, estão todos lá em cima! - e como hesitaram, ela ordenou: - Vão! - voltou-se sorrindo para Ravena. - Como estão as coisas, minha querida?

– Bem, Molly. Não posso me demorar hoje, tenho muita coisa a fazer com a entrega dos dossiês. Precisamos que isso dê certo para enfraquecer Voldemort. Posso deixá-los um pouco aqui?

– Claro! - Molly lhe sorriu afetuosamente. - Sabe que quando não se vêem um dia ficam desesperados. Não quer ficar para jantar? Lupin, Tonks e Moody vão estar aqui!

– Obrigada, Molly. Gostaria de descansar um pouco - colocou a capuz sobre a cabeça. - Como estão Fleur e Gui?

– Felizes, Ravie - e fitou-a com curiosidade. - Acho que você devia arrumar um namorado. É tão bonita e jovem...

– E inteligente! Sabe, Molly, isso tem me causado problemas sérios - e riu para a amiga, que devolveu-lhe o sorriso sem entender nada. - Prefiro ficar como estou. Poderia pedir para alguém acompanhar Harry e Anne até a sede mais tarde? - e foi na direção da porta para desaparatar.

– Fique tranqüila - disse dando-lhe um aceno com as mãos. - Adeus.

Ravena aparatou na sede da Ordem. Certificou-se que não fora seguida e entrou na casa. Subiu até seu quarto e com a sensação de dever cumprido atirou-se de roupa e tudo na cama. Dormiu por várias horas. Quando acordou verificou que as crianças ainda não tinham chego. Tomou uma ducha e desceu as escadas em direção à cozinha a fim de preparar algo para comer. Estava tão entretida com o que fazia que não percebeu um vulto negro entrando na cozinha. Minutos depois, um par de mãos fortes a puxou pela cintura fazendo-a sorrir e reclamar por ter se assustado.

– Da próxima vez que fizer isso, professor, juro que... - não pode completar a frase porque seus lábios ficaram presos pelos dele.

– Vai me amar por muito tempo! - disse sem largá-la, deu-lhe um sorriso infantil e perguntou: - Onde está Anne?

– Está com Harry - e fitou-o dando-lhe um beijo rápido -, na casa de Molly. Precisavam se distrair um pouco.

– Minha filha está com Potter? - e levantou as sobrancelhas.

– Sinceramente, Severo, não acredito que esteja tendo essa reação! - ela lhe lançou um olhar penetrante.

A conversa deles foi interrompida com a entrada de Lupin e Harry machucados, o primeiro mais que o segundo. As roupas estavam rasgadas e as varinhas em punho. Ravena e Severo foram até eles e os fizeram sentar. Com muita dificuldade Harry falou:

– Eles pegaram Anne, Ravena - disse com seus olhos verdes fitando os dela. - Não tivemos a mínima chance.

– Quem pegou minha filha, Potter? - quis saber Snape.

– Seus amiguinhos Comensais - zombou o menino.

– É bom dobrar sua língua quando fala comigo, seu fedelho! - rosnou entre os dentes.

– Parem os dois, já! - a ordem veio de Ravena, que estava debruçada sobre os ferimentos de Lupin tentando estancá-los com a varinha. - Quando foi isso?

– Assim que saímos da Toca e desaparatamos no início da rua! - disse Lupin tentando focar a figura de Severo. - O que ele faz aqui, Ravie?

– Não é da sua conta, Lupin - respondeu sarcasticamente Snape.

– Remo, ele é meu marido e pai de Anne - disse afetuosamente Ravena. - É uma longa história, desculpe se não contei. E antes que queira denunciá-lo pela morte de Dumbledore vou contar o que aconteceu... como fiz a Harry. Está bem?

Lupin escutou toda narrativa de Ravena enquanto Snape andava de um lado para outro da cozinha sem prestar atenção. Parecia totalmente absorvido em seus pensamentos. Depois que Ravena acabou foi a vez de Lupin falar:

– Não consigo acreditar que tenha agido desse modo! Quem sou eu para julgar as atitudes de Dumbledore, mas confio nele e em você! - disse virando-se para Snape. - O que pretende fazer?

– Resgatá-la, é claro! - falou com malícia. - Parece óbvio! Ou pretende que deixe minha filha nas mãos daqueles fanáticos? Qual deles a pegou?

– Amico, Aleto e o grandão louro - disse Harry.

Severo foi na direção de Ravena e disse ao passar as suas mãos pelos cabelos dela:

– Vou trazê-la de volta! Eu prometo!

– Tome cuidado - disse ela enquanto grossas lágrimas rolavam pelo rosto. - Tenho medo que saibam quem ela é e o que significa para você!

– Não me importo com isso - e enxugou as lágrimas da esposa com as pontas dos dedos.

– Mas eu me importo! - disse dando-lhe um sorriso pálido. - Eu o quero de volta. Você me entendeu, Severo?

– Farei o que puder - deu-lhe um beijo de despedida e virou-se para Lupin e Harry. - Fiquem com ela.

Snape saiu com sua capa esvoaçando para a escuridão da noite.


	23. Chapter 23

CAPÍTULO XXIII

As horas que se seguiram pareciam intermináveis e angustiantes. Lupin andava de um lado para o outro da cozinha. Ravena tinha os olhos vidrados em algum ponto no infinito. Harry estava com o rosto enterrado entre os braços apoiados na mesa. Foram arrancados de seus estados por um rumor forte de vários passos vindo em direção ao aposento. Viram entrar pela porta quatro rostos sorridentes que mudaram de expressão ante aquela visão. Rony, Hermione, Gina e Tonks estacaram no beiral da porta tentando assimilar a cena. Foi Rony quem falou primeiro.

– Que caras são essas? Morreu alguém? - seu olhar percorria todos e deteve-se demoradamente em Harry.

Como aparentemente ninguém ali conseguia falar, Hermione se adiantou lançando um olhar repreensivo em direção a Rony e sentou ao lado de Ravena. Gina fez o mesmo e Tonks foi até onde Lupin estava parado.

– Vocês vão nos contar o que aconteceu aqui? - e olhando em volta acrescentou: - Onde está Anne?

Lupin e Harry se entreolharam, como que percebendo que Ravena não teria condições de fazê-lo, iniciaram a narrativa dos acontecimentos. Não esquecendo de acrescentar a nova versão dos fatos sobre a morte de Dumbledore. Demorou algum tempo até que todos digerissem as informações, mas foi novamente Rony quem quebrou o silêncio.

– Vamos lá, pessoal! Vocês não acham que apesar de Anne ser sua filha, Snape vai arriscar seu pescoço, não é? - e nem bem tinha acabado de pronunciar aquelas palavras, encontrou o olhar de Hermione fuzilando-o.

– O que vamos fazer Harry? - e encarando o amigo - Não podemos ficar aqui parados.

– Senhorita Granger, agradeço sua preocupação com minha filha, sei que são amigas, mas confio em meu marido - a voz suave de contralto de Ravena se fez ouvir no ambiente.

– Você tem certeza de quer esperar, Ravie? - disse Lupin. - Poderíamos contatar a Ordem.

– Acho que Ravena está certa, Remo - Tonks falou. - Não sabemos onde ela está e se está com Voldemort. Teremos que nos organizar muito bem para retirá-la de lá. Tenho que admitir que precisamos esperar Snape voltar com o que apurou.

Todos concordaram menos Rony, que parecia contrafeito depois do olhar que Hermione lhe lançara. Não precisaram esperar muito tempo para que suas perguntas fossem respondidas. Snape entrou pela porta cerca de duas horas depois. Ravena colocou-se de pé e correu na direção dele com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, abraçando-o.

– Como está Anne? - encarou-o. - Você a viu, Severo?

– Ela está bem, Ravie - disse beijando-a. - Estive até agora com ela, mas vim trazer um recado para Potter.

E deu-se conta de que vários pares de olhos os encaravam estupefatos com a cena que acabaram de presenciar. Snape percebeu que decididamente não inspirava sentimentos românticos em nenhum dos presentes, a exceção da esposa.

– O que significa isso? - falou com seu tom peculiarmente arrogante. - Uma reunião de escola?

– Viu, eu não disse!? - sussurrou Rony ao ouvido de Hermione, que estava em pé ao seu lado - Ele não mudou nada!

– Não foi o que vimos a pouco - disse ela igualmente baixo. - Não me parecia uma reação convencional que Snape teria, não é mesmo? - Rony assentiu com a cabeça e ficaram em silêncio antes que o antigo professor explodisse novamente.

– Diga, Severo, qual o recado que tem para Harry? - quis saber Lupin.

Harry estava de pé ao lado de Gina, Ravena tinha ido a sua direção colocando-se também ao seu lado, então, encarou o marido e falou com voz controlada:

– O que Voldemort quer com Harry?

– Bom, ele acha que o senhor Potter aqui tem algum tipo de relacionamento com... Anne - e encarou Harry com seus olhos pretos. - Devo admitir que senti um certo alívio ante as desconfianças do Lorde. Felizmente ele não sabe quem Anne é, mas exige um encontro com Harry para libertá-la. Sozinho.

Todos os olhares da sala caíram sobre Harry enquanto ele olhava de Ravena para Snape e depois para Lupin.

– Harry não pode ir sozinho - disse prontamente Hermione.

– Agradeceria se não se intrometesse mais, senhorita Granger! - Snape falou ironicamente. - Acredito que nenhum de nós aqui esteja querendo oferecer Potter como um prêmio! - e virando-se para Lupin e Ravena continuou: - Vocês têm que contatar a Ordem e chamar todos, inclusive o pessoal do Ministério. Se quisermos derrotá-lo tem que ser agora! Harry já fez o que tinha que fazer e não há mais porque evitarmos esse confronto - voltou-se para Harry. - Você está pronto Potter?

– Sim, senhor - disse Harry surpreendentemente, e dirigiu-se a Ravena. - Ainda há Nagine. Tenho que liquidá-la antes de atacá-lo!

– Daremos um jeito nisso, Potter - disse Snape. - Organizem tudo, não esqueçam do Ministério ou nossa investida não será bem sucedida! - e virou-se para Potter. - Amanhã à noite no cemitério você estará sozinho, entendeu? Os outros esperarão o sinal para entrar em ação.

Severo foi até Ravena e sussurrou no ouvido para que ninguém os ouvisse:

– Fique tranqüila, não deixarei nada de mal acontecer a Anne. Preciso te pedir uma coisa! Colocando o Ministério em ação e, você não tem escolha, é quase certo que me prendam pela morte de Dumbledore. Se eu sobreviver - os olhos de Ravena se encheram de lágrimas e ele os enxugou, descendo os dedos até sua boca para que ela não falasse nada -, só há uma maneira de provar minha inocência... procure Trelawney, entendeu? - Ravena assentiu com a cabeça e o abraçou. Ficaram alguns minutos assim até Snape retirar-lhe os braços, que estavam em volta de seu pescoço.

– Tenho que ir - deu-lhe um sorriso quase infantil. - Adeus! - e saiu da cozinha em direção à porta, farfalhando sua longa capa preta. O silêncio permaneceu alguns instantes ante ao que havia sido dito ali. Ravena foi quem o quebrou.

– Temos que chamar todos! Vou até o Ministério falar com Scrimgeour - voltou-se para Lupin. - Reúna a Ordem, quero todos aqui quando voltar.

Harry entrou sozinho no cemitério onde havia confrontado Voldemort pela primeira vez, durante o Torneio Tribruxo. Passou pela estátua onde ficara preso e distinguiu a forma de pé a sua frente envolta numa capa. Perto de seus pés estava um corpo caído, Harry avançou com a varinha em punho. Quando estava já bem próximo pôde ver que o corpo era o de Anne. Ele se abaixou e viu que a respiração dela estava fraca. Levantou e caminhou em direção a Voldemort. Viu quando a enorme cobra se enroscou na estátua depois de passar pelos pés de seu amo. Voldemort retirou o capuz e virou-se para Harry soltando uma enorme gargalhada. Ele pôde ver então a mesma expressão que vira há três anos atrás: os mesmos olhos vermelhos, o mesmo nariz com fendas, a expressão cadavérica daquele rosto. Sem baixar a varinha, viu Voldemort se aproximar lentamente.

– Harry Potter, nos encontramos novamente - deu uma nova gargalhada histérica. - Pena que dessa vez eu terei de matá-lo! - voltou a apontar a varinha para o corpo de Anne. - Talvez eu devesse matá-la primeiro... O que acha, Potter?

– Deixe-a fora disso! - ameaçou Harry com a varinha apontada na direção dele.

– Ora, ora, é uma atitude louvável a sua - deu-lhe um sorriso sarcástico -, porém creio que esteja em desvantagem no momento! - erguendo a varinha para o céu fez um movimento e a Marca Negra apareceu. Em frações de segundo uma roda de Comensais se formou em volta de Voldemort. Harry percebeu que muitos dos lugares vazios da noite do Torneio estavam agora preenchidos. E viu quando a figura encapuzada de Snape apareceu à direita de Voldemort. Encararam-se por segundos, Harry percebeu um leve brilho de satisfação cruzar os olhos do professor. - Meus fiéis Comensais, essa noite marcará o início de uma nova ordem no Mundo! - e circundou Harry e Anne, que continuava inconsciente. - O menino que sobreviveu, assim como todas as mentiras alimentadas por ele, deixarão de existir! - e virando-se para Harry, ordenou: - CRUCIUS!

Harry caiu de joelhos contorcendo-se. Sentiu a dor percorrer cada parte de seu corpo e alma e depois cessar.

– Vamos, levante-se! - Voldemort deu novamente uma gargalhada. - Ainda nem começamos a brincar, Harry! IMPERIUS!

– EXPELLIARMUS! - gritou Harry e como aconteceu na outra noite suas varinhas ficaram presas uma na outra. Vários feixes verdes e vermelhos saíram delas, que começaram a vibrar como se uma descarga elétrica estivesse mantendo-as assim. Um fino feixe de luz ligava as duas varinhas, nem verde, nem vermelho, mas um dourado intenso. Então, Harry e Voldemort foram erguidos no ar e se afastaram do grupo. Vários outros feixes dourados saíram de suas varinhas formando um arco sobre os dois, entrecruzando-se até formarem uma teia impenetrável.

No mesmo instante em que isso acontecia vários estampidos foram ouvidos em todos os cantos do cemitério. Feixes de luzes coloridas começaram a cortar a escuridão da noite. A Ordem e o Ministério entravam em ação. Foram gritos de maldições e feitiços conjurados pelos dois lados. Ravena emergiu da escuridão seguida por Lupin, Moody, Tonks e as crianças. Ela seguiu na direção de onde estava a filha. Assim que Snape viu Ravena cair sobre o corpo da filha, ordenou:

– Ande, Ravie. Ela está bem! Mate a cobra! - ele desviou de mais um feixe de luz verde. - Harry não suportará muito tempo!

Ela se virou, apontou a varinha na direção de Nagine, que percebendo seu movimento avançou a seu algoz. Ravena então gritou: - AVADA KEDAVRA! Um feixe de luz acertou a cobra fazendo-a tombar. Enquanto isso, um grito soou na noite. Voldemort soltara um som lancinante acima de suas cabeças. Belatriz encarou Ravena e avançou sobre a mesma.

– Não vai a lugar algum, senhorita Brown! - disse dando uma gargalhada maléfica. - Temos conta a acertar! CRUCIUS!

– IMPEDIMENTA! - disse Ravena devolvendo-lhe o olhar. - Esta noite eu a matarei, Belatriz! -EXPELLIARMUS!

Enquanto isso, Severo se livrava de seu atacante e correu até Harry. Gritos de dor foram ouvidos e várias cabeças surgiram da ponta da varinha de Voldemort, circundando-os. A varinha começou a tremer, percebendo que não iria agüentar por mais tempo, Voldemort ordenou a Snape:

– Mate-o! Agora!

Snape levantou sua varinha em direção ao arco e gritou:

– AVADA KEDAVRA! - um feixe verde de luz partiu da ponta da varinha acertando Voldemort em cheio. O que aconteceu a seguir foi o baque surdo do corpo de Harry colidindo com o chão, feixes de luzes que saíam por todos os lados do corpo de Voldemort, ainda suspenso no ar. Segundos depois não havia mais sinal do Lorde das Trevas. Severo abaixou-se ao lado de Harry e perguntou ao menino:

– Você está bem, Potter? - pela primeira vez Harry pôde ver uma sombra de preocupação passar pelos olhos do professor.

– Sim, estou... - e encarou-o. - Acabou, não, professor?

– Acabou, Potter. Voldemort está morto.

Snape se levantou e viu Ravena duelando com Belatriz, foi até elas, mas nesse momento Rufo Scrimgeour apontou para seu rosto a varinha e sentenciou:

– Severo Snape, você está preso pela morte do diretor de Hogwarts, Alvo Dumbledore!

Ravena acabara de acertar Belatriz com a Maldição da Morte, o corpo da outra rolou pelo chão, então saiu correndo ao encontro de Rufo e Snape. Scrimgeour estava atando as mãos do Comensal com laços mágicos quando Ravena se aproximou e colocou suas mãos sobre o rosto do marido. Ele a fitou demoradamente e disse:

– Anne apenas foi induzida a um sono profundo. Você conhece o contra-feitiço! - soltou um sorriso pálido. - Dê-lhe um beijo por mim.

– Eu não vou deixar que o prendam! - seus olhos verdes marejaram. - Já encontrei Sibila, ela irá depor!

Severo deu-lhe um rápido beijo e foi levado pelos aurores do Ministério junto com outros Comensais. Harry se aproximou dela, assim como Lupin e Hermione. Ravena sorriu sem graça, foi até a filha e começou a conjurar o contra-feitiço. Anne abriu os olhos e abraçou a mãe. Aquele momento pertencia somente as duas.

O dia do julgamento de Snape chegou. Com ele, muitas outras prisões e mortes de Comensais e simpatizantes de Voldemort que haviam fugido. Draco estava preso junto com Lúcio, ambos iriam a julgamento logo após a audiência de Severo. Anne e Ravena foram ao Ministério acompanhadas por Moody e Lupin. Tonks, os meninos e os Weasley os encontrariam lá. Harry teria que depor, pois assistira o assassinato. Atravessaram o salão de entrada, desceram pelo elevador e percorreram os corredores até a sala do tribunal. Todos já estavam ali, menos Harry que, como testemunha, tinha que permanecer numa sala a parte. Anne, Ravena, Moody e Lupin tomaram seus lugares. Scrimgeour presidiria a sessão e deu por aberto o julgamento.

Snape foi trazido e colocado no centro da sala com as mãos amarradas. Ele levantou seus olhos percorrendo as fileiras de cadeiras até encontrar os olhos de Ravena. Ficaram assim durante algum tempo. Ela pôde perceber que o marido estava abatido e magro. Apertou as mãos de Anne entre as suas e um frio percorreu-lhe a alma. A voz de Rufo Scrimgeour anunciou o início da sessão com uma rápida explanação da acusação, fazendo entrar as testemunhas. Uma a uma. Seguiu-se uma longa rotina de depoimentos, que pareciam intermináveis. Severo ficou impassível o tempo todo. Até que um membro do Ministério anunciou a entrada de Sibila Trelawney. Os olhos de Ravena a encararam e os de Snape também. Um cheiro de xerez barato inundou o ambiente e ela olhou Scrimgeour através de seus óculos de lentes grossas.

– Senhorita Trelawney, está sob juramento então devo advertir-lhe que não será tolerada qualquer tentativa de obstrução da verdade por essa corte! - e encarou-a. - Fui claro?

– Sim, senhor - ela olhou para Snape.

– A senhorita reconhece o acusado?

– Sim, Excelência. Foi meu colega em Hogwarts, ocupava o cargo de professor de Poções.

– Sabia que ele é acusado de matar o diretor da instituição na qual a senhorita trabalhava? Alvo Dumbledore?

– Sim, senhor.

– Senhorita Trelawney, o réu alega que cumpria ordens de Dumbledore ao matá-lo naquela noite. A senhorita tem conhecimento de algo que comprove tal afirmação e possivelmente pode inocentá-lo?

Um silêncio mortal caiu sobre a sala, parecia que os batimentos cardíacos de todas as pessoas ali presentes deixaram de existir. Ravena encarou Severo, que continuava com o olhar frio e distante. Olhou então para Trelawney, que se ajeitou na cadeira e recomeçou a falar.

– Sim, senhor - disse olhando todos a sua volta e detendo-se na figura de Ravena lhe sorriu. - Severo Snape estava sob juramento naquela noite, Alvo e ele fizeram um Voto Perpétuo.

Uma seqüência de exclamações foi ouvida por todos os lados, um murmurinho ameaçou impedir o desenrolar da sessão. Scrimgeour ordenou levando a varinha ao pescoço.

– Silêncio! - e virou-se para Sibila. - A senhorita tem certeza do que diz?

– Claro que tenho! - e o encarou. - Eu fui a avalista!

– Está com sua varinha, senhorita?

– Sim.

– Poderia emprestá-la a esse tribunal a fim de que se comprove o que diz? - os olhos do Ministro estudaram sua reação.

– Certamente - disse retirando a varinha das vestes e dando-a ao auror ao seu lado.

– Poderia nos contar, enquanto fazemos o teste, como isso se deu?

– Bom - ela encarou Severo que lhe retribuiu com um olhar penetrante -, fui eu quem fez a profecia sobre a queda de Voldemort através do filho de um desafeto seu. Havia me encontrado com Dumbledore no Cabeça de Javali para uma entrevista a fim de tentar uma vaga como professora e contei-lhe sobre a profecia.

– Continue, senhorita - disse Scrimgeour.

– Numa certa altura da conversa, Dumbledore percebeu que alguém nos escutava, ao abrir a porta deu de cara com o professor Snape aqui presente - e fitou-o. - Logicamente, deu uma desculpa qualquer e se retirou. Alguns dias depois, já estava lecionando em Hogwarts quando fui chamada à sala do diretor. Para minha surpresa Snape estava de pé em frente à Dumbledore. Alvo então me pediu que pegasse minha varinha, ao que eu prontamente atendi. Eles uniram suas mãos direitas e eu coloquei aponta de minha varinha sobre as mãos deles. Dumbledore só perguntou a Severo se ele sempre seguiria suas ordens fossem quais fossem as circunstâncias e enquanto ele vivesse! Isso é tudo! Preciso descrever o que acontece quando de faz o Voto Perpétuo?

– Ao quebrá-lo a pessoa morre - completou Scrimgeour. - Há algo mais?

– Sim - ela pigarreou. - Foi na minha frente também que ele pediu que Severo o matasse.

– Como disse, senhorita?

– Isso mesmo que ouviu! - e se endireitou mais uma vez na cadeira. - Eu previ a morte de Dumbledore e contei a ele. Apesar de achar que ele não deu muita importância para a morte em si, chamou Snape e o fez prometer que se Draco não o matasse, Snape o fizesse! - e olhando Snape, que continuava imóvel. - É tudo!

O auror trouxe a varinha de volta e sussurrou algo ao ouvido de Scrimgeour, este assentiu, levantou-se, andou até Trelawney e devolveu-lhe a varinha. Voltou para seu lugar, sentou e encarando Snape proferiu em alto e bom tom:

– O réu aqui acusado, Severo Prince Snape, é inocente de todas as acusações que lhe foram impostas. Esse é o veredicto final desse tribunal! - dizendo isso empunhou a varinha e soltou as amarras do pulso de Snape.

Ravena levantou e correu pelas fileiras de cadeiras, descendo até onde Severo estava. Anne veio atrás, mas foi barrada pelos amigos que a abraçaram e a felicitavam. Ravena se aproximou e pela primeira vez Snape não se importou com os olhares a sua volta, ele a puxou para si dando-lhe um beijo apaixonado. Enquanto isso, ela passava a mãos pelos seus cabelos como se quisesse arrancá-los. Ficaram presos um ao outro pelos lábios, pela alma, por seus corpos. Fitaram Anne de longe e foram em sua direção.

– Vamos para casa, querida? - e dando um sorriso a todos, deixaram o tribunal.

FIM


End file.
